Manhattan School of Arts
by ggff-fan
Summary: Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the school year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU, but may contain other GG characters.
1. Chapter 1

Manhattan School of Arts.

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

Also : I think need a beta or something for this, because i'm AWFUL with tenses despite English being my first language. I wrote this in present tense, thought better of it and tried to change it to past tense, making an awful mess of it at the same time, apologies for that! So anyone who's good with tenses, just pm or leave a ps in a review :).

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, mal temps! However, I have done some research (well, a quick google)..and it seems I own Manhattan School of Arts ;) for now.

* * *

Manhattan's School of Arts was a prestigious arts school that accepted only the best of the young generation of would be entertainers. Though situated on the Upper East Side amongst the wealthy, money couldn't buy you a place, auditions were judged purely on talent and if you weren't good enough, you weren't in, regardless of how many checks you waved or wings you donated. Luckily for Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate, they all had talent, being rich was just a bonus.

Arm in arm, Blair and Serena made their way up the steps of the Manhattan School of Arts main building, their home for the next 3 years. It was an exciting prospect to spend the next 3 years living with your best friend, spending every breathing moment working on your passion and the two were thrilled, though one showed it more than the other. Serena grinned happily at every passer by while Blair sized each person up, immediately categorizing them in her mind 'competition/not competition'.

Chuck and Nate sauntered up the steps, seconds behind the girls, Chuck caught a glimpse of flowing brown curls just as the girls stepped into the building and nudged Nate, nodding his head in the direction of where they'd been just a moment before.

'No..Chuck, I know what you're thinking..let's just get settled in first, okay?' Chuck looked for a moment like he was about to argue, but relented.

'Fine, but you'd better settle in fast because there's just too much _talent_ around this place.' He drew out the word 'talent' and Nate immediately got his meaning, Chuck did not mean talent in the arts.

They continued up the steps and entered the registration hall; the place was filled with new students. Most of whom would have claimed to be trying to define themselves..soul searching, or something equally fake, Chuck scoffed at the very idea, he's convinced everyone there was in search of fame and wealth, except him. He already had wealth and he didn't seek fame, he has talent but absolutely no interest in exploring it, he's there to hold on to his best and only friend.

Approaching the table, they found themselves behind the two girls they'd seen earlier. The brunette was clearly angry and the blonde looked like she'd rather be anywhere else.

'I don't care what the rules are, I am here to take 3 classes and you will let me take three classes.' The brunette hissed furiously at the woman sat behind the desk, who looked nervous as she adjusted her glasses.

'And why would we allow you to be an exception?' Blair rolled her eyes at such a mediocre question, the answer was glaringly simple.

'Because before the first fortnight of this term is up, you will realise that I am the best at all these arts and potential not reached is talent wasted.'

Stood behind them and eavesdropping (of course), Chuck highly doubted the girl's claim. The school was known for excellence and whilst he easily believes she was good, he doubted that she excelled at all three above everybody else. He attempted to catch Nate's eye but found the blonde staring down at his shoes, so Chuck scoffed instead. He thought he did this quietly, but it's evident from the stiffening of the brunette's back that she heard. Turning to face him, eyes glittering dangerously she took a moment to size up the smug boy in front of her, the determined glint in his eye and the smarmy look that makes her feel anxious. _Competition_. Then she allowed her eyes to wander over the blonde boy next to him, still inspecting his shoes. _Not competition_, she mentally files in her head smugly.

'I'm sorry, was there something you wanted to say?' She asked sweetly, but he instantly got the feeling she's anything but.

'No, but I hope you realise time is not limitless, and you're currently wasting mine.' This seemed to infuriate her as she huffed haughtily and turned back to the woman who was taking a call.

She hung up, 'Miss. Waldorf, I have been informed that the director's were extremely impressed by your audition and they are willing to allow you to take dance, vocals and drama classes for the first part of this year.' The woman looked relieved that the drama was over.

'Good. So I was right.' Blair stated with satisfaction and turned back to the annoying, _handsome_ (she did not just think that) boy behind her 'If you want someone to blame for wasting your time, you can look at her.' She said, shooting the woman a dirty look.

'Come on S, let's go find our rooms.' With that and a toss of her curls, she headed out the hall with the blonde trailing behind her.

'Wow, seems like you've already made yourself an enemy. Way to go, buddy.' Nate laughed, slapping Chuck on the back back as they stepped forward to register.

'Yes, seems like Miss. _Waldorf_ has quite a temper.' Chuck noted aloud with interest, also noting to himself that he liked the sound of her name.

'Nate Archibald, dance.'

'Charles Bass, drama and vocals.'

Chuck looked back at the retreating form of the two girls. _Maybe this won't be too bad after all._

_

* * *

_Ohhkay, there ya go, i'd adore if you would leave a review so I know whether to continue this or not..you can even leave me a review telling me I shouldn't continue if you think that's the case, s'all cool. Future chapters if I do continue should be longer, I just wanted to see how this idea goes down :) Ingrid x


	2. Chapter 2

Manhattan School of Arts

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

You'll have to bear with me, there's quite a lot of dialouge in the first few chapters to get a feel of the characters etc, sorry!

A big thank you to everyone who's read/alerted/favourite'd this story, and a massive thank you to those who've reviewed, it means a lot to know what you all think :)

A huuuge thank you to NJBC Gal, for beta-ing this!

So..enjoy and review :) x

Disclaimer : my efforts to own GG are still failing at present..but I still own Manhattan School of Arts as far as I'm aware, woo :)!

* * *

'What an incompetent woman. I hope not all MSA staff are as useless.' Blair huffed as the girls walked towards their building.

'B', Serena warned with a smile, 'Let's just..enjoy being here, yeah?' She continued, enveloping Blair in a giant hug mid walk.

'Why are you always so chirpy?' Blair scowled, shrugging Serena off for fear of wrinkling her dress.

'Oh you know. When one has a life and doesn't focus everything on the arts, one comes to actually enjoy life itself,' Serena said in a sing song voice.

'Then I don't know why you even bothered to come here. You know MSA requires –' Blair began, but wasn't able to finish the end of the sentence.

'Hard work, dedication and drive,' Serena finished. Blair crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her pointedly.

"Come on B, are you telling me you don't want to have just a little bit of fun? We're away from home and…' She stopped to wink flirtatiously at a cute looking boy who was practically drooling after her long legs and sunshine hair, 'Some of these boys are really quite cute!'

'Really Serena, it's almost a shame you have so much talent; you really could excel if you tried properly. And no…he was not cute,' Blair sighed, but a small smile played on her lips. Serena always managed to lighten her mood.

'Blair, you know you're better than me..you're the only triple threat in this school! You heard yourself, they don't allow just anyone to take all three classes. Now, we have a week before classes actually start so let's enjoy fresher's week*! You know you love a good martini.'

Blair grudgingly agreed, but only because she knew she was better than Serena, working at the arts was the only time Blair could outshine her perfect best friend.

They reached their building and made their way up in the elevator. Because of their family names they had managed to bag one of the best dorms at the top of the building. The doors dinged open, and they found themselves in a small corridor with two doors facing each other and a third door at the end leading to stairs.

'Ah!' Serena fiddled with the keys. 'Here we are, room 103. Welcome home!' She pulled the door open with a dramatic flair, the two stepped inside, laughing.

'Well, this is..quaint,' Blair said uncertainly, looking around the mini apartment.

'Come on! This is lovely!' Serena cried, already running into the various rooms.

Blair had to agree that it was rather nice, they had a bedroom each with double beds that had their suitcases neatly stacked on it, an ensuite each, a reasonably sized sitting room with a large tv and a little kitchen. The entire place was done up with classic décor and Blair had to admit she was pleasantly satisfied with it, except…

'Why do we need a kitchen?'

'It'll be fun, B! We can make dinner and bake things...' Serena trailed off at the incredulous look Blair gave her.

'That's a lovely idea. Now, excuse me while I go jump off the balcony,' Blair replied dryly.

'We have a balcony?' Serena squealed in delight, ignoring the purpose of Blair's comment.

The balcony faced away from the campus and had a breathtaking view. They could see the outlines of tall buildings in the distance against the sky and it gave Blair a great sense of control to be looking over the city, which she relished.

Serena pulled Blair inside and sat them both down on the sofa.

'I'm so glad I'm here with you, B,' She grinned at her best friend.

'Me too…we'll need to go homeware shopping. I at least want a decent coffee maker,' Blair decided.

'Of course, we can add a bit more to this place; we are going to be living here for 3 years.'

'You're right. I guess,' Blair said with a grin, allowing herself to get a little excited.

So you promise to relax and enjoy yourself? At least for the first week before classes.'

'At least for the first week.' Blair promised.

'Good.' Serena said happily. 'Now, I don't know if you noticed, but the dark haired boy behind us at the registration queue really took an interest in you.'

'Puh-lease, he was just being an impatient, obnoxious child.'

'Quick to judge him..hmm..what could that mean?' Serena attempted to feign confusion.

'Competition?' she questioned, giving her a knowing look.

'You know me too well, S' Blair laughed.

'Good, then we shouldn't end up hating each other after living together. Come on, let's go check out the rest of the campus.' Serena pulled Blair after her, marching her towards the door.

'Well..as you so kindly gave me the choice..' But Blair smiled, so far, aside from the little hiccup when registering; MSA seemed to measure up to her expectations.

...

'If I'd known we'd be trekking to our room, I would have called Arthur,' Chuck complained as he and Nate made their way over to their building.

'Err..Chuck? We've walked about 200 meters, hardly a trek. And I don't think they'd let you travel in your limo around here.' Nate said, 'this' he motioned the surroundings with his arm 'is a campus, if you hadn't noticed.'

'I'm sorry, I was too busy observing the lovely views this campus has to offer.'

'I know you're talking about girls Chuck, and c'mon man, you said you'd leave it till after we settled in.'

'No, you assumed I was talking about girls, besides we've registered, Nathaniel, therefore we're settled,' Chuck said in his 'end of conversation' voice as they reached their building.

'Whatever man,' Nate laughed.

They got in the elevator, Nate pressed the button for the 10th floor.

'Only 10 floors?' Nate joked earning himself a strange side wards glance from Chuck.

'That's tall for a dorm building.' Nate explained his 'joke'.

'I would have moved into the sky if I could, but 10 was the highest they had.' Chuck said seriously, 'Although apparently there is a good view of the city from the rooftop.'

'What is it with you and rooftops man?'

'Things look better from up there,' Chuck replied easily.

The elevator dinged to a stop. Chuck stepped out…and right onto Blair's foot where she stood waiting for the elevator.

'What the hell!' Blair spat out, she needed her feet to dance! She was not about to be injured by some clumsy idiot, especially this one.

'Sorry Waldorf,' Chuck drawled, delighted at the prospect of sharing a floor with the fiery brunette.

'Well..' Blair drew closer to him, smiling coyly, 'in that case..' Chuck smirked, this was easier than he thought..until she brought a narrow, well-aimed stiletto down on his foot. 'Me too,' She hissed and stepped into the elevator.

'Come on S!'

Serena, who had been talking to Nate, jumped and hurried into the elevator.

'Bye, Nate! Nice to meet you.' Serena called with a little wave.

Chuck was still a bit stunned as the doors closed and he lost vision of the brunette.

'Ow?'

'Serves you right, man.' Nate laughed. 'Looks like you've met your match.'

'I highly doubt that,' Chuck scoffed, although he had to admit he was slightly intrigued by the little brunette.

'Come on, let's go check out the apartment, I hope we have ensuites!'

'Don't worry Nathaniel, we have a bathroom each, I checked ahead. You will be free to fix your hair in the morning without interruptions,' Chuck teased.

'Dude, I was talking about..shaving.'

'Please, don't even try to fool me, I saw the mountain of hair products you brought with you.'

'Ok, fine,' Nate conceded, 'but the ladies love good hair,' He added.

'Yes, they do...on them. But I'm glad you're finally thinking about the ladies,' Chuck said with a laugh. He unlocked the door to room 104 and the two boys disappeared inside.

* * *

*fresher's week : I'm not sure whether it's the same in other countries, but in England and in this story, it is the first week when you start Uni, basically everyone gets drunk and parties together. woo

So..there you go, love it? like it? hate it? let me know! :) Ingrid x


	3. Chapter 3

Manhattan School of Arts chap 3

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

Sorry it's taken me a while guys! I've been kinda busy visiting uni's and I had my driving test which I fully panicked for a full 2 days before lol. I hope you'll still follow and enjoy the story :)

Thank you a massive amount to everyone who reviewed, and alerted etc :) it definitely means a lot.

Thanks to Kate2008 for beta'ing this chap for me :)

Disclaimer: Don't own GG :(, if I did, we wouldn't have to wait til sept for s4.

* * *

'Right.' Serena proclaimed once they were outside, 'Where first?' She pulled out a printed map of the campus and Blair looked at her in disbelief.

'We are not _tourists_, S. I think even we'd have trouble making the fanny pack and ankle socks combination work.'

'Very funny, but this campus is massive, we have to start somewhere' Serena indicated the map, 'if we want to figure this place out.'

'Fine.' Blair relented; it wasn't like she knew where they were going.

'Okaay, let's see…we should check out…Marquee! That sounds like a great place to start.' Serena smiled, clearly pleased with her choice.

'…isn't that a club? It's barely 6 in the evening!'

'Blair, relax, I'm just scouting good places to go tonight!'

'Tonight..?' Blair asked uncertainly.

'Yes. We're going out.'

'Oh. Have fun.'

'No Blair, _we_ are going out.' Blair opened her mouth to object. 'You promised, no take backs.' Serena whined in an altogether too childish manner for someone who had just left home.

'Riiight…first week.' Blair said, remembering her promise to Serena earlier.

'Good. Let's go.' Serena grabbed Blair's hand and starting pulling her along behind her.

'I'm following! No need to manhandle me, S.' Blair protested as she shook herself free of Serena's grasp.

They arrived at Marquee with minimal help (stopping only to talk to a hot boy Serena had _insisted_ they ask for help).

'Looks nice.' Blair commented and turned to Serena' '...what now?'

'Yeah, it does. And errm…' Serena realized she hadn't considered the point of visiting a club that was closed. 'Dinner?' She asked Blair hopefully, who rolled her eyes.

'Alright then, my choice.' She grabbed the map from Serena and studied it. 'Geisha.' She decided.

'Hmm…japanese..sushi...' Serena considered the choice. 'I like it, we'll need good staple food like rice in our stomachs if we're drinking tonight.'

Following the map, they made their way through campus to Geisha. Passing a nice, modest looking café called 'Communitea',a less modest burlesque club called 'Victrola' and a classy looking nightclub called 'Butter.'

They arrived at Geisha and settled down for dinner, the waitress came over to take their order.

Serena scrutinized the menu. 'Oh..I don't know B,' She pouted prettily, clearly spoilt for choice, 'You choose something we can share.' She handed the menu to Blair, who barely glanced at it before ordering. After the waitress left, she turned back to Serena, who was looking at her in awe.

'Chain store. I assume you've never been to the one near home?' Blair quipped, Serena shook her head.

'So…what do you think about living with the competition?' Serena asked innocently.

The waitress came back with their drinks, and Blair waited for her to leave before speaking.

'Not living with.' She corrected and then grimaced, 'Although I hardly think two doors and a corridor is far enough. And there's plenty of competition to worry about besides him.' She looked around and spotted a boy sitting behind Serena, 'Competition.' She nodded her head in the direction of the brunette to prove her point.

'Cute competition.' Serena added, turning to look. The boy, obviously aware of someone watching him, looked up and caught their eye. Blair immediately looked away; embarrassed at being caught staring. Serena, on the other hand, smiled and waved flirtatiously.

'I've changed my mind, he's only competition to you.' Blair remarked, causing Serena to whip her head back round with a questioning look.

'Why's that?'

'Dance only, therefore he poses no danger to my triple threat status.'

'How can you tell?'

'Sometimes I feel you don't know me as well as we think you do.' Blair mock sighed, 'It's called instincts, and helped by my talent in reading people.' Blair's eyes focused behind Serena. 'Looks like we'll find out now!' She said, smiling to an approaching figure.

'Hi.' Serena turned at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

She opened her mouth to answer, but Blair beat her to it.

'Name and major?' She demanded…politely, surprising the boy.

'Excuse me?'

'What's your name and what are you doing here?' Blair explained slowly.

'Oh. I'm Carter Baizen and, well...I saw you two looking over and I thought-'

'No. What are you studying at MSA?' Blair cut in with an undertone of impatience, she had little tolerance for people not so quick on the uptake.

'I'm here for the dance programme.'

Serena ignored Blair's 'I-told-you-so' look.

'Me too! I'm Serena Van der Woodson by the way, and she's Blair Waldorf.' Serena grinned.

'Great! Maybe we'll be dance partners some time.' Carter smiled.

'Oh, I don't know about that, not sure if you could keep up with me.' Serena teased with an innocent smile.

'Sounds like a challenge, and I accept!' Carter said with a smile, 'Oh, I've got to go, I've got to let my new roommate in, he's arriving later and I have the keys.' He cast a glance as Blair. 'Dan Humphrey, studying…drama , I think. Just to save you interrogating him in future.'

'Right, thanks…Carter, was it?' Blair said scathingly, evidently annoyed, 'Weren't you off?'

'Blair!' Serena admonished.

'Oh fine.' Blair muttered, turning to Carter, 'It was lovely to meet you!' She said so sincerely Carter wasn't sure if she was actually being nice, and not for the first time in her life, Blair was glad she had the skills of a good actress.

…

'Damn!' Chuck's voice rang from out on the balcony.

'What?' Nate tore his eyes away from the basketball match on the television, startled.

'They got the view!'

'They what?'

'The balcony! They got the view of the city, and we get the bloody campus.' Chuck came back inside, grumbling, as Nate began laughing.

'Dude…I say this as your friend and the guy who has to live with you for the next 3 years, man up!'

Chuck looked offended as he shed his purple jacket.

'Its cool man, you've always got the roof.' Nate pointed out, before turning back to the game.

'That's up a flight of stairs!' Chuck said indignantly.

'Good thing you're not here for dance.' Was all Nate had to say.

…

Carter arrived at the door to his dorm to find a goofy looking dark haired boy waiting outside, suitcases in hand, standing next to an older man.

'Can I help you?' He asked coolly.

'Yes!' The older man answered, 'I'm Rufus Humph-'

'Dad…dad.' The kid interjected. 'I can handle this myself.' He turned to Carter 'I'm Daniel Humphrey, I'm looking for...' He looked down at a slip of paper in his hand. 'Carter Baizen?'

'That's me.' Carter said, his heart sinking, this kid was definitely going to be a problem when he bought girls back. 'Nice to meet you, Daniel.'

'Oh right! Hi Carter...call me Dan, please.'

'Okay.' Carter replied unlocking the door. He turned to see Dan standing outside, looking nervous, 'Err…Dan? Do you want to bring your stuff in?' He asked, handing Dan his set of keys.

'Sure...sounds good.' Dan quickly said goodbye to his father, but not without promising to call home regularly, and dragged his bags inside.

'I've claimed the inside room, so you can have this one.' Carter motioned around the bedroom/sitting room.

'Okay…well, thanks.' Dan replied uncertainly and an uneasy silence settled between the two.

'So...you want to go out tonight? I'm thinking of finding a bar and a few girls and enjoying this week.' Carter grinned with a 'you know what I'm talking about' look.

'Oh.' Dan replied, surprised. _Kid clearly doesn't get out much, _Carter thought. 'Well, I don't think that's really my thing. Besides, I've got plans tonight.'

'Oh?' Carter tried his best to sound vaguely interested...they were _roomies_ after all.

'Yeah, I'm going to the Amateur Drama Society's stand up show at the Sunshine Theatre on campus.' Dan replied eagerly, 'I took the liberty to apply before I arrived and got a slot to perform!' He continued, sounding very pleased with himself.

'Oh…great.' Carter drawled, not even bothering to muster enthusiasm and less pleased by the minute with his assigned roommate. _Oh great._

'Yeah, it should be a good experience. First big gig I've done, stool, and spotlight…the whole package!' Dan said excitedly, earning himself an irritated look from Carter.

...

Chuck stood behind the mini bar in their room, stashing the bottles of (expensive) aged scotch he had bought with him under the counter.

'You wanna go out tonight? Fresher's week…you've heard the stories!' Nate called from his place on the sofa.

'Of course.' Chuck replied, walking around the bar and throwing himself down next to Nate on the sofa, stretching out lazily. 'And I plan to make new stories, more outrageous than the ones we've heard. Although I did enjoy the one about the group sex session...I wonder where they're held.' He joked seriously.

'Fresher's week…clubs, girls and booze…definitely has Chuck Bass written all over it.' Nate grinned. 'I heard about a cool burlesque club here…Victrola? We could hit that joint.'

'Burlesque? We're talking stage and girls right? I don't want to go see some lonely boy sit on a stool and attempt to crack a few non jokes.' Chuck scoffed.

'Yeah man, of course!' Nate exclaimed, 'I never understand those jokes anyway.' He added.

...

'A bow tie? Really, Chuck?' Nate asked incredulously later that evening, although he shouldn't have been surprised, having known Chuck long enough to be accustomed to his more flamboyant dress sense.

'It was either this,' Chuck replied, adjusting his bow tie in the mirror, 'or a colored suit. Your choice.'

Realizing he had to spend the night hanging out with Chuck, Nate quickly made his selection.

'Wow…that bow tie looks just great on you Chuck.'

Chuck chuckled, patting Nate on the back. 'Good boy.'

...

'Blair!' Serena called from her room. A few moments later, Blair's head popped round the door.

'What?'

'Shall I go LBD or something a bit different?' Serena asked, holding up an alarmingly short black dress in one hand and an even shorter purple satin dress in the other.

'Go for the purple, if you've got it, flaunt it…right?' Blair said straight away.

'Right, thanks. What're you wearing?' Serena asked, pulling the purple dress over her head.

'I haven't decided.' Blair replied, going back to her own room. She emerged back in Serena's room 15minutes later wearing a simple deep red dress with an elegant halter neck. As always, Blair dressed conservatively, it reached just above her knee and hugged her figure in all the right places. She had her hair down in waves of soft curls that moved freely as she twirled in a circle for Serena to judge.

'So…?'

'You look good, B.' Serena said honestly, 'That dress looks great with your figure.'

Blair smiled, despite a long battle with her weight a few years back, she felt happy with herself now.

'Thanks, S. You ready to go?' Blair asked over her shoulder, walking out into the sitting room.

Serena appeared at her doorway, barefoot, 'You call the elevator, I've got to get some heels.'

Serena heard the door open, a groan from Blair, a low chuckle followed by the door slamming.

''Everything alright, B?' She asked, walking into the sitting room, heels on and ready to go, to find Blair making herself comfortable on the sofa.

'Yeah…I just think it's a bit early to be going out, we should wait a bit.' Blair replied, avoiding eye contact.

'It's almost 9, B. We wait any longer and all the good guys will be taken!' Serena said, opening the door.

'Oh.' She found an amused looking Chuck casually standing across the hallway.

'Could you please tell your friend, Waldorf, it's not _ladylike_ to slam doors in people's faces.' He smirked. Serena, sure Blair could hear from inside the apartment, didn't bother to pass on the message.

'Hi!' She smiled instead, 'I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Serena Van der Woodsen.'

'Chuck Bass.'

'Nate!' Serena cried as Nate came out of room 104, locking the door.

'Serena! Where're you off to tonight?' Nate said, pleased to see her.

Blair appeared in the doorway of room 103, looking none too pleased. Her mood worsened still when she noticed Chuck wearing a redbow tie, _who wears a bow tie to a club?_ But she grudgingly admitted to herself that they matched. She was wandering if she had time to change when Serena broke her thoughts.

'Well…Blair and I are going Marquee!' Serena said, looking a lot more excited than the annoyed Blair as she pressed the button for the lift.

'Oh.' Nate said, looking disappointed. 'We decided to check out-'

'Marquee as well, what a lovely coincidence.' Chuck cut in, studying Blair to gauge her reaction. He chuckled quietly to himself as he saw a flicker of annoyance pass through her eyes. Unlike her, he was delighted with the way the evening was playing out.

'Oh…yeah, we did.' Nate said, confused.

The lift arrived. Serena and Nate bounded in, followed by a pleased looking Chuck and a sour looking Blair.

'Great!' Serena smiled as the lift began its descent. 'You can escort us then, it's a large campus and I don't want to get lost!'

'I'd be honored to.' Nate replied, offering his arm to Serena, who giggled as she took it.

The two happily talked away, squealing (that was mostly Serena) as they realized they were both taking the same classes.

Chuck and Blair stood in their silent side of the lift until it dinged to a stop and Blair rushed out, obviously uncomfortable with the enclosed space and a staring Chuck. She couldn't quite place her finger on what it was about Chuck that made her so anxious. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, making her feel transparent, as though he could tell exactly what she was thinking- good or bad. She immediately ruled this out, years of society events had ensured her skill for deception was absolutely perfect, she could fool her mum, her best friend, and this stranger would be no exception. No, she didn't know what it was about him, but there was something.

They began their walk to the club, Serena and Nate walking ahead, still chattering gaily with Chuck and Blair trailed behind, silent. Soon, Serena and Nate were out of sight and aside from a few students they passed, Chuck and Blair found themselves walking alone.

'So…' Chuck drawled, 'triple threat, eh Waldorf? That's quite impressive.'

Blair was pleased by the compliment, but refused to let it show.

'How do you know that? And how do you know my name?' Her eyes narrowed, glaring at Chuck, 'Have you been stalking me?' She continued suspiciously. '…Is that why you're wearing red too?' she indicated his bow tie.

'Whilst I agree we do look good coordinated, don't flatter yourself into thinking I would go as far as to _stalk_ you.' Chuck scoffed, although he had barely resisted the temptation to speed dial his PI and have him find out everything about the fascinating, irritable creature. He only held back when Nate pointed out it was an insane thing to do when they'd only met once or twice and that perhaps he should get to know someone the _normal_ way, Chuck chuckled at the memory. 'And I don't believe I know your first name, _Waldorf_.'

'Well, you're not going to either.' Blair shot back, huffily. The way he said 'Waldorf' was entirely too friendly for her liking.

'Fine. Then you'll never know mine.' Chuck retorted, in an attempt to coax her name out of her.

'Good.' Blair returned, not taking the bait.

A silence descended upon them again in which Chuck decided he quite enjoyed annoying her.

'Surname's Bass.' He broke the silence.

'What's your problem? I said I didn't want to know that!' Blair fumed.

'Which is precisely why I had to tell you.' Chuck said smugly, giving her a pointed look. He had never seen someone look so cute whilst angry, mostly because the people in his life, with the exception of his father, generally didn't get angry at him due to his status as billionaire-son.

Blair had to bite her tongue to stop unladylike words spilling out of her mouth, how infuriating the Bass boy was! They continued to the club, Blair fuming silently and Chuck feeling extremely pleased with himself for getting a reaction other than an icy stare from her, even if it was anger.

They arrived outside Marquee and Blair turned to face Chuck.

'Well, thanks for the not enjoyable walk.'

'You're very welcome, Waldorf, we should make it a regular thing.' Chuck smirked.

'I said, _not_ enjoyable, _Bass_.' Blair shot back with an icy glare.

'Ah! So we are on last name terms then?' Chuck grinned, delighted and clearly enjoying the act of infuriating the little brunette with a big personality.

Blair fought back the urge to slap the smug look off his face. 'Go to hell, Bass.' She muttered instead and before Chuck had a chance to reply, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the club to find Serena, and possibly yell at the blonde for leaving her with the exasperating boy.

'I'll be seeing you there, Waldorf!' Chuck called after her, chuckling to himself, sure it wouldn't be the last time he saw her that night.

* * *

Hopefully i'll update sooner than I did last time, again sorry for the lateness. Carter and Dan aren't set to be massive characters, they'll just be flitting in and out of the story, it's definitely still NJBC orientated.

Also, does anyone have any suggestions of a play that has suitable roles for Chuck, Blair and Dan to play? I'm thinking ahead to when classes start, so any good ideas would be helpful :) and if i'm familiar with the play, I may use it, thanks in advance!

So...a review to let me know what you think would be fully appreciated :) Ingrid x


	4. Chapter 4

Manhattan School of Arts chap 4

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

Not such a long wait this time :). A quick (but very sincere) thank you to people who reviewed or added this to their alerts/favs, it's a nice feeling to know that people are reading this story, and to know what they think.

A very grateful thank you to Kate2008 for beta'ing this and making it make sense :) lol

Hope you enjoy this and a review would be absolutely lovely :)

Disclaimer : I don't own GG, apparently still own MSA though…house party to celebrate? Oh wait...that's next chap ;)

* * *

Once inside the club, Blair realized she was now alone. _This isn't good, _Blair thought anxiously. She hated being alone in places crowded with strangers, those were the rare moments when she felt a complete loss of identity. Blair Waldorf thrived on the knowledge that people knew who she was and what she, and her name, meant. Strangers did not know that, strangers were unpredictable. Luckily, the club was only half full as she looked around frantically for Serena, easily spotting her at the bar with Nate. Blair quickly checked Chuck was nowhere around, and made her way over.

'Hey! Blairr!' Slurred a slightly intoxicated Serena, wrapping an arm around her.

'Serena, looks like you started the party without me.' She observed, feigning annoyance.

'Well, Natie here bought me a drink, and it's just rude to refuse!' Serena pouted, pointing at Nate.

'I only bought her the first! Girl sure knows how to drink!' Nate laughed as he reached out to steady a stumbling Serena. Blair took in the scene, considering just how little things had changed and smiled to herself, this was a familiar situation she could deal with.

'Seee Blair? I told you we'd have fun tonight.' Serena said gleefully. 'Nate, why don't you be a gentleman and buy Blair a drink as well?' She beamed, turning to Nate.

'Sure.' Nate smiled, 'Drink for the lady!' He called to the bartender.

'Allow me.' A smooth voice cut in. Blair let out an exasperated sigh; she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

'Thanks, but I already agreed to let Nate buy me a drink.'

'Well, it's not fair for Nate to have to buy you a drink if he's already bought this stunning lady one.' Chuck motioned towards Serena, who, in her state, giggled girlishly at the compliment. Blair tried not to feel self-conscious about Serena being called a 'stunning lady'. She was not jealous; she did not want a compliment from Bass-no-first-name. Yet she suddenly felt the urge to knock back a drink and swiftly picked up the cocktail the bartender placed in front of her.

'Well...in that case…' She half smiled, Chuck wandered if she was going to stamp on him with her stiletto again and quickly moved his foot out of range. Instead, she surprised him by draining the drink in one gulp. 'Thanks.' She briefly raised the glass to him before setting it down and grabbing Serena's hand 'Let's dance, S' with a toss of her curls, she promptly disappeared into the now busy crowd on the dance floor. She needed to get away from his calculating stare that made her feel so uncomfortable, like she had something not entirely unpleasurable crawling over her skin.

Blair had always been a lightweight, she wasn't generally a heavy drinker and felt the effects of the alcohol hit her as soon as she and Serena began dancing causing her to let out a giddy giggle as Serena span her around.

'I want another drink, B!' Serena stopped dancing and looked innocently at Blair.

Blair instinctively wanted to tell Serena that it was not in her best interests to have another drink, and berate her for getting so drunk at the start of the night, because Blair knew it would be her looking after the mess that was drunk Serena and that wasn't how she wanted to spend her first night at MSA. But realizing what a spoilsport she'd sound like if she did and that she wanted another drink aswell, she nodded with a smile and began making her way over to the bar with a grinning Serena trailing behind her.

Blair could feel Chuck's eyes follow her as she made sure to go to the other side of the bar to where he was currently alone, leaning casually against the bar, a tumbler of amber liquid in one hand. Nate had attempted with no avail to get Chuck to leave his corner for the dance floor and so had gone off himself.

They reached the bar and Serena expertly, despite her state, ordered them drinks. When they arrived, Serena lifted her glass into the air, 'To MSA, and to roomies and best friends.' She toasted, tripping over her words slightly. Blair couldn't help but smile at Serena's unintended reminder, she was at MSA, rooming with her best friend; she could afford to lighten up a little.

'To MSA.' Blair agreed, 'And to you, my favorite drunken mess.' She laughed, leaning towards Serena and clinking her glass against hers. They both downed their drink and Blair winced at the taste of alcohol, 'Jesus, S! This is strong!' Blair exclaimed as she felt her mouth and throat burn, she wasn't used to drinking anything other than a limited amount of champagne at society events.

'You'll get used to it B, isn't it in your motto?' Serena teased, 'Practice makes perfect.' She continued, in an awful attempt at imitating Blair's voice. 'I'm sure you and alcohol will become fast friends here, I'm so excited.' She was rambling now, 'I'll see you every day and we can have a sleepover every day and-' She stopped abruptly, a Cheshire grin breaking out on her face. 'Carter!' She squealed, running towards a surprised and pleased looking Carter, the two quickly disappeared onto the dance floor.

'Great.' Blair muttered, now sitting alone at the bar. 'Another drink please.' She ordered the bartender; she'd need a lot more to get her through this night. She sipped at her drink and surveyed the throbbing club scene before her, it wasn't what she came to MSA for, and it was never her type of thing but she highly doubted they held high powered society events here, she laughed dryly at the thought.

Chuck, still standing at the other end of the bar watching her, thought she made the most beautiful face when she laughed - and immediately felt disgusted with himself for thinking such an un-Bass like thought.

40 minutes later, Blair was still sat alone, now at least on her fifth...or was it sixth drink? And beginning to feel very tired and desiring her bed. She stood up and proceeded to stumble off the stool, '_woops!_ _how ungraceful' _she giggled to herself. She felt herself being pulled upright by a strong pair of hands and looked up to find a pair of truly stunning green eyes, they were the most magical green eyes she had ever seen, she thought. _Shut up, brain!_

'Are you okay?' The beautiful green eyes said…_do eyes speak_? Blair considered this for a moment.

'Yes, thank you. I'm not usually so clumsy.' She said as she regained her balance and smiled at the guy, who laughed good humouredly.

'That's quite alright. Hi, I'm-' The boy with the green eyes began his introduction.

'Irrelevant.' He was cut off by Chuck, who had appeared from the shadows.

'Do I know you?' The boy asked, evidently annoyed by Chuck's interruption.

'No. But I've got the lady from here.' Chuck glared at the boy until he reluctantly turned and left, muttering 'ass!' under his breath as he did. Chuck smiled ruefully, _close_.

Blair wanted to be pissed off at him for scaring the green eyed wonder boy away. _Who do you think you are! _her brain screamed. 'Hey Basss!' her traitorous mouth said instead, before forming a pout. Since when did Blair Waldorf say 'hey'? 'I want to go home. But I have never been to this club before.'

'You're not really making sense, Waldorf.' Chuck said, 'Are you saying you want me to take you home?' He grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

'Yes!' Blair cried happily, 'Wait- no!' her face crumpled in confusion as she tried to think straight, 'I want to go to my home, not yours.' She said stubbornly.

'Of course, I wouldn't have expected you to say otherwise.' Chuck replied smoothly, hiding his disappointment, he was thinking Blair would be an interesting girl to take home, but then he also thought she definitely didn't seem to be that kind of girl. This was a new situation for Chuck as previously he had girls begging to go home with him, and he found himself looking forward to the challenge of charming Miss. Waldorf.

'Ok then. Wait…how do you know where I live?...Have you been stalking me?' Blair asked suspiciously.

_Wow, she really is drunk, _Chuck realized as he went on to explain. 'We happen to be neighbors.'

'What? Ew! I would never move in next to you.' Blair exclaimed, looking aghast at the idea.

Chuck should be irritated but he was used to insults from her now and was startled by the fact that he was beginning to find her insults endearing. 'Well, it wasn't really your choice, sweetheart. Now, are you coming with me, or should I leave you to find your own way back?'

Blair's eyes widened in panic and he chuckled as she realized if he left, she would have no idea how to get home, Serena having disappeared long ago. 'You wouldn't dare do that, Bass!' She hissed.

Chuck smirked at her dramatics. _And they say alcohol makes people friendlier_. 'No, you're right.' He conceded, 'I'm not so mean as to leave a pretty girl intoxicated and lost in the middle of a club full of desperate men.'

'You think I'm pretty?' Blair asked in small voice, surprised, she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

'I think you're _beautiful_.' He whispered into her ear as they made their way to the club entrance. He cursed inwardly the moment the words left his mouth, despite being the sober one, he felt more out of character than the inebriated Waldorf.

'Oh.' Blair mumbled, surprised, then shouted 'Hey! Isn't green eyes coming with us?' with a disappointed look on her face.

'What?'

'You mean 'who'' Even when drunk, Blair insisted on being right. 'The nice boy with the green eyes who helped me.' She stated simply as if Chuck should know exactly who 'green eyes' was.

'Oh, the guy from the bar?' Chuck scoffed, earning a tiny nod from Blair, 'No, he's not.' Chuck replied bluntly as they left the club, all the while attempting to squash the unexplained feeling of jealously that had begun to churn in his gut resulting from Blair's thoughts of another guy in response to his compliment.

They began their walk across campus and the cold air seemed to do Blair a world of good as she recovered her ability to walk unaided, if barely.

'Tonight was supposed to be fun.' Chuck suddenly heard her mumble miserably, more to herself than to him.

'Well, didn't you have fun before you fell off the stool?' Of course, Chuck already knew the answer to this question, having watched her sit and sulk at the bar all evening, but he didn't want to risk being accused of stalking…again.

'Not really, clubbing isn't really my thing.' She admitted, 'Serena was just _so_ eager to go out, I didn't want to stop her.' Chuck nodded, but made no sound.

'I didn't really imagine myself walking home with you.' She continued.

'But you're enjoying it.' Chuck stated more than enquired and Blair looked at him sharply, remembering that she didn't like the boy standing next to her.

'No!' She said stubbornly, 'I just need to get home.'

'I feel so used!' Chuck gasped, feigning hurt, 'You offend me.'

'You annoy me.'

'You _amuse_ me.'

'You infuriate me.'

A brief silence.

'You intrigue me.'

'You-' Blair paused, unsure of how to respond, 'You - don't talk to me.' She huffed. Her mind still wasn't clear enough to engage in a verbal battle and he was the last person she wanted to lose to.

They settled into a silence that Blair found deafening. 'So…what are you here to study?' She asked quietly, hating herself for wanting to fill the silence.

Chuck glanced at her briefly, then continued to look ahead without speaking.

'Hello? It's not polite to ignore people, you know.' Blair huffed, frustrated. She felt dizzy, her head hurt and she was stuck with some arrogant idiot. No, this was not how she expected the evening to go when Serena had promised her a fun night out.

'I thought you told me not to talk to you.' Chuck spoke innocently, but didn't bother hiding the massive smirk on his face.

'Eurgh, you immature Basshole!' Blair said scornfully, reaching out a small hand to swat him on the arm.

'Unnecessary Waldorf, if you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask.' He chuckled upon hearing Blair's groan, 'I take it I'm allowed to speak to you now then.' He said to a now extremely irritated Blair, who said nothing. Chuck shrugged, 'Drama and vocals. That's what I'm studying.'

'Oh, good. At least we'll definitely have someone appropriate for the part of 'Villain' then.' Blair quipped.

'Actually…I consider myself as more of a play hero.' To which Blair let out a small laugh that Chuck couldn't blame her for.

'Oh, well, thanks for the vote of confidence.' He remarked sarcastically.

'Oh, come on!' Blair said with a roll of her eyes, 'Being the villain is the best part in any play, the scheming and plotting, it's always a delicious part, and I doubt it takes much getting into character for you.' She has no idea where that ideology came from, she had always wanted to be the heroine or damsel in distress, she supposed it was the alcohol speaking.

'You make a valid point,' Chuck mused as they arrived at their building. 'I can imagine you play every part to perfection.'

The compliment completely threw Blair, mostly because although she looked, she couldn't find a hidden insult in it. 'Um…thanks, I think.' She replied uncertainly. They stepped into the elevator and Blair surprisingly found the confined space more bearable this time.

'You're welcome,' Chuck said pleasantly, satisfied that she was at least talking to him like a human being and not a piece of trash.

They arrived on their landing and Blair fumbled through her purse in search of her key. Chuck took it from her with a sigh as she was about to throw it on the floor in frustration. He produced the key in a mere matter of seconds and Blair felt her cheeks coloring at being unable to do such a simple task. At that moment she decided she was never drinking again, it made her feel incompetent and Blair Waldorf was anything but incompetent.

'Oh.' She unlocked her door with a little difficulty getting the key in the lock as Chuck stood by, chuckling all the while and not offering his help this time.

'Don't I get a thank you?' Chuck called after her as she began to walk into her apartment, 'or a hug?' He had no idea what possessed him to say such a thing, Chuck Bass does not hug girls.

'Fine.' Blair said, turning to face him once more and walking back to the doorway. 'Thanks for getting me home.' She said sincerely because while she really didn't care for the boy standing in front of her, she was fair and acknowledged that she probably would still be stuck in the club if it wasn't for him.

He pulled her into a hug and she found she liked the way her petite frame fit in his, but hated the fact that she did.

'Goodnight, Waldorf.' Chuck said, releasing her, only after subconsciously inhaling her scent, lavender and...something else uniquely her.

'Blair.'

'What?' Chuck asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

'I'm Blair.' And the smile broadened. Bingo.

'That's an unusual name.' He commented, earning himself a glare from Blair who evidently took it as an insult.

'What's yours?'

'Chuck.' He admitted and Blair gives him a pointed look.

'Touché.' He didn't bother to tell her that his real name was Charles and that it was actually extremely usual, he decided he liked having this in common with her.

'Goodnight _Chuck_, and thank you.' With that and one last near fall, she was gone and he was left standing on his own in the corridor.

He returned to his own apartment only to find it empty, Chuck was impressed that Nate was still out this late, it was quite a show of stamina on the part of the blonde. Relishing the time alone he poured himself a glass of scotch and went out onto the balcony. As he watched drunken students stagger their way home across campus, he thought over how the night played out and smiled to himself, two words occupying his mind. _Blair Waldorf_.

* * *

What did you think? :) x


	5. Chapter 5

Manhattan School of Arts chap 5

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

I know I say this in every chap, but a hugely massive thank you to those of you who are reading this story, and an even bigger one to those who have reviewed, it really means a lot that you take the time to :)

merci, gracias and dankeshun to Kate2008 for beta-ing this for me!

Enjoy! x

Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl, sad but true.

* * *

Blair woke, or perhaps the better phrasing would be was forced from her slumber by, the sound of clashing and clanging that came from outside her bedroom. With a little effort and a lot of pain in her head, she pulled opened her eyes; which was no easy feat. Staring up at the ceiling, she frowned in confusion, trying to recall the events of the night before_. Marquee, alcohol, green eyes, Bass, Chuck. Chuck Bass. _She groaned inwardly, if she knew his name, then he knew hers. As much as she hated to admit it, she recognized something in him that they had in common; they were similar in the way they gathered information for leverage. Which meant he would not have told her his name unless she had already told him hers.

She considered for a moment why it was that she was so reluctant to be on first name terms with him, it was only a name…a mere five letters and should mean nothing. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that the familiarity made them acquaintances - not quite friends, if she could help it - and the way he seemed to go out of his way to deliberately get under her skin (ignoring the little fact that he did help her get home) ensured she did not want to be acquaintances of any sort with him. At MSA, he was one of the select few that had found their way onto her 'competition' list, and while some people believed the line 'keep your friends close, your enemies closer', Blair wasn't necessarily one of them. It had worked on her minions back home, ensuring that no one rose against her, but they were brainless followers. Being close to your enemies was a dangerous gamble, even more so with someone like Chuck. She got the uncomfortable feeling that he could play this game just as well as she could; who knew by the end who was keeping the other closest? She concluded it was safest to stay as far away as possible, best not to get burned in the fire.

With that in mind, she eased herself out of bed, wincing slightly at what righting herself did for her now pounding headache. Slipping on her robe, she shuffled to the sitting room to investigate and hopefully silence the clashing noise. She'd made it to the couch and was just about to sit when she heard Serena's voice call out.

'Morning, B!' She followed the sound of the voice into the kitchen, where she realized in horror Serena was trying to cook.

'How're you feeling?' Serena asked sympathetically. She had crept into the apartment the night before to find Blair out cold on the sofa. It had been unusual for her, having to be the one to dress and half carry her friend to bed. It wasn't an entirely pleasurable or easy task and she resolved to be extra nice to Blair, who did this for her often.

'I've been better, that's for sure.' Blair mumbled as she sat down at the kitchen table, cradling her head in her hands.

'I can see that.' Serena breezed, setting down the kitchen appliances she had been holding, apparently having given up on cooking, 'Did you get home alright? I'm so sorry for leaving you in the club like that, it's just…I was with Carter and totally forgot.'

'It's okay, I had some help getting home.' Blair said, immediately wishing she hadn't brought it up.

'Oh?'

'Yeah, just that boy next door…' Blair mumbled vaguely, praying Serena wouldn't inquire further.

'Nate…?' Serena asked uncertainly as Blair remained silent.

'Chuck!' Serena said, more certainly this time, raising her voice and causing Blair to wince. 'I thought you couldn't stand the guy!'

'There's no need to yell! And no, I can't.' Blair snapped, 'But when I couldn't even stand properly, it didn't matter whether I could stand the guy or not, I just wanted to get home. It wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't left me in the club!'

Serena could tell she'd hit a nerve on the topic of Chuck and bit her lip nervously.

'I've said I'm sorry about that, B. Short of turning back time, I don't see what else I can do. How about we spend the day doing something of your choice?'

Glad Serena had dropped the Bass topic, Blair relaxed. 'Sure,' She smiled tiredly, 'But whatever we do, it has to be in this apartment, I am definitely not feeling up to going out.' She looked through the kitchen doorway, towards the TV. 'Actually…'

'Fine.' Serena sighed, there was no going back now, 'I'll go get the DVD's. Are they in your cupboard?' When Blair nodded, she left the kitchen and headed towards Blair's room.

Blair smiled widely for the first time that morning, poured herself a glass of water and padded back into the sitting room to settle herself on the couch. This was her idea of a perfect day, losing herself in the world of movies and escape from real life - the events of last night, to be specific.

Serena returned with a stack of DVD's, placing them down on the coffee table,

'Right, which first…My Fair Lady?' She suggested, raising the DVD.

'Absolutely not.' Blair retorted immediately, whilst she thought Audrey was perfect in the film, she didn't agree with the story. Blair refused to believe someone could be taught upper class etiquette; it was something you were born into, simple as that. 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.' She decided.

'Oh alright,' Serena said, slightly miffed at her choice being rejected in such an abrupt manner. She put the DVD in and the two girls settled on the couch to begin their film marathon.

…

Chuck lay sprawled out on the sofa, channel hopping, when Nate finally made an entrance.

'Glad to see you alive and well.' Chuck said without taking his eyes off the screen.

'Alive, yes. Well…debatable.' Nate laughed, flopping down on the sofa with a wince. 'Where did you disappear off to? Barely saw you at all last night.'

'Firstly…you disappeared first, although I don't expect you to remember.' Chuck chuckled, giving Nate a pointed look.

'Fair point.' Nate conceded, slightly sheepishly. 'Secondly…?'

'Secondly, I had to help a certain neighbor home, and no, she wasn't blonde.' Chuck finished as Nate's eyes widened.

'You didn't…she wouldn't. Would she? Did you?' Nate was well familiar with his friend's wild antics, but Blair was something different.

Chuck laughed at this friend's reaction. 'Alas, no, sadly we did not.' He said dramatically. 'And no, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't,' as an afterthought he added, 'although I would.'

Nate shook his head in disbelief, 'Didn't think so man, I think she'll definitely prove a problem for you.'

Chuck's immediate reaction was to scoff defensively, 'Nathaniel, my dear deluded friend. Women are never a problem for me. I just need to know what makes her tick, then I can get under her skin…properly.' He continued with a wink, smirking at the disgusted look on his friend's face. 'You're right though, getting to know someone the _normal_ way is rather fun.'

'Dude, seriously? If you're even considering _getting to know_ Blair, then you're way out of your comfort zone.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'You know what I mean…you couldn't even name a girl you've slept with recently, let alone their hobbies and interests.' Nate challenged with a grin.

'Please, you don't give me enough credit.' Chuck said, sounding offended.

'Go on then, name one.'

'Umm…there was that blonde girl, tall, leggy…Blondie? And I'm pretty sure she was into gymnastics.' Chuck paused, smirking, 'Actually, I'm positive she was.'

'Chuck, I think I can safely say whoever it was, 'Blondie' was not her name. And I meant a hobby or interest that doesn't translate into bedroom activities.'

'It wasn't just bedroom activities,' Chuck mused, 'It extended to a number of other rooms.' He took one look at Nate's face and chuckled.

'That's not cool, man.' Nate said with a small smile, then sighed, 'How do you manage to steer every conversation to one about your sex life? I was really trying to go down the path of a serious conversation about Blair.'

'It's a skill that I treasure. And there is nothing serious to say about Waldorf, so she's attractive…plenty of women catch my eye.' Chuck drawled nonchalantly.

'And usually, you'd have had those women and sent them packing before this conversation began.' Nate pointed out.

'So you're saying I need to have her?' Chuck said thoughtfully.

'No!' Nate groaned in frustration, trying to talk feelings with Chuck was not dissimilar to ramming your head repeatedly into a brick wall, except maybe less pleasant. He stood up off the sofa. 'Whatever man, just…play nice okay? We're practically living with her now.' He began making his way to his room.

'I'll play as nice as she does.' Chuck retorted, 'Although I have a sneaking suspicion Waldorf doesn't play as nice as she'd like to have people think.' He smiled to himself, in fact he was pretty sure Waldorf didn't play nice, and he for one was certainly looking forward to the Waldass battle that would surely commence. It was rare that he encountered someone as good at the game as he was, rare that he found an equal; though that was something that had yet to be proven in the case of Blair Waldorf.

'I suppose I'll have to settle for that.' Nate grumbled, knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of Chuck.

'Yes, you do.' Chuck agreed. 'Also, I was thinking of hosting a party here tonight. You know, get to know the other people in this building…' he called to Nate's retreating form.

'Aha! You mean, invite Blair.' Nate turned, leaning against his doorframe and grinned triumphantly at Chuck.

'No, that's not what I mean.' Chuck replied, irritated 'We're inviting the whole building, she lives in the building, ergo, she is invited. It's simply logic, Nathaniel, do keep up.'

'Fine,' Nate said in surrender, ignoring the quip, 'If that makes sense to you, then you keep thinking that.' He turned and disappeared into his room, calling over his shoulder 'I'll text some people and get the word out about the party.'

Chuck sat and considered the conversation that had just taken place. Sure, Nate was right in that there was something different about Blair, but that was only because she was currently unattainable, and in true Chuck Bass fashion, he wanted it all. Okay, he could admit to himself that he was fairly intrigued by her resistance to his attempts at befriending her, and he could tell from a mile off that she was different from other girls, she was stronger, wittier…_and more beautiful_. But last night had proved there was something under the ice, and he was confident it wouldn't be long until he was able to melt it enough to get to her. Deliberately ignoring the fact that he'd spent the majority of his time at MSA so far thinking about her, Chuck decided he just needed to _have_ her and it would all blow over and he would then be free to return to his goal of conquering _the talents_ at MSA.

…

Blair and Serena were well into their fourth film, Charade, when their phones buzzed simultaneously. They both reached for their phones and opened the incoming text, Serena laughed in delight as Blair groaned at the content.

_Party, apartment 104, building X. BYOB. Starts 8pm._

'Look, Blair!' Serena said, shoving her phone in Blair's face.

'Yes, yes. I got the message too.' Blair replied, rather crossly as Serena looked at her expectantly. 'No! no, we are not going.'

'Oh, but Blairr..'

'I refuse to spend any time with that Basshole if I can help it. Feel free to go though, I'll be fine, it's only across the hall.'

Serena grinned at Blair, but still looked uncertain, 'Are you sure? I won't go if you don't want me to.'

'Don't be silly, I'm not here to be your mother. You can go wherever you want, just don't expect me to go to this particular party with you.' Blair replied, smiling at Serena. 'Now, we have two hours before 8, can we at least finish Charade before you leave me?'

'Yes! Of course! Thank you.' Serena laughed, giving Blair a hug.

…

Four hours later, Blair sat on the couch, trying to watch Funny Face but finding it increasingly difficult as the thudding sound of loud music came through the two doors and a corridor that separated her from the party. She pulled the blanket up around her and turned the volume up, yet it seemed every time she made the film louder, the music got louder too. Serena had left her a few hours ago to attend _Nate's_ party (she refused to acknowledge the other host) and she found she wasn't nearly as okay with it as she had said. On the other hand, she outright refused, under any circumstances to go to apartment 104.

She switched off the TV and headed towards her room. Perhaps the third door would silence the music that was beginning to grate in her head. Climbing into bed, she pulled the covers over her head, groaning as the feint sound of throbbing music continued to penetrate her ears. She lay there for what seemed like hours before finally sitting up with an anguished cry, wrapping her robe around her and stalking out the door.

…

Chuck sat at the bar, taking regular gulps from his tumbler of scotch and surveying the scene before him. There was no denying the party was a smashing success, people milled around the sitting room and others danced and grinded on the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. He couldn't help but notice, and kick himself for noticing, that one particular person was glaringly absent, he shook it out his mind, but try as he might, she was never far from it. He sat up as he noticed two figures in the corner, the cascade of blonde hair indicated that it was Serena, but he couldn't quite see who the lucky boy was. He stood and was about to move closer to investigate the little _lovefest_ when a furious knocking on the apartment door claimed his attention, he looked around but no one else seemed fazed by the sound. Sighing, he made his way to the door, if it was some weedy neighbor in the building complaining about the noise…

'Ow.' Blair gasped as the door flew open and she found herself still knocking furiously, no longer on the solid wooden door, but on Chuck's chest.

'Sorry!' She apologized more out of instinct than in sincerity.

'It's quite alright.' Chuck replied smoothly, leaning against the doorway, chuckling. Inside, he was grinning like an idiot, finding out who Serena's boy was, was no longer a priority.

'Oh.' Blair looked at a momentary loss for words before drawing herself to her full (small) height, 'Do you mind?'

'Mind what?' Chuck asked innocently, smirking. He had just given up hope of her turning up at the party and to find her suddenly there, in a _robe_, was a fact that delighted him. Perhaps he could salvage some of the playful banter they had engaged in the night before.

'The music.' Blair ground out, jaw clenched, 'It's a little loud, don't you think?' She glared at him pointedly. Chuck was a little surprised by how furious she sounded; he thought they had gotten somewhere close to being friends the previous night, evidently she didn't feel the same way.

'Sorry, what did you say?' Chuck pretended to yell over the music, even though he could hear her perfectly fine. If she wasn't going to be nice, neither would he.

'The music.' Blair repeated, louder, 'It's a little loud!'

'Yeah, maybe a little.' Chuck admitted, Blair looked at him expectantly but he made no move to turn the music down. In fact, he just continued to lean casually against the doorway, giving her _that_ look. She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and felt her cheeks coloring as she remembered she had only slipped on a thin satin robe before coming to confront him. She pulled her robe tighter self consciously, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes as they both continued to stare the other out.

For the first time that night, Chuck was enjoying himself, and all he was really doing was staring at Blair. He smirked and his eyes twinkled in amusement as she struggled to regain control of the situation under his intense gaze and he felt a small thrill of triumph as she turned her head away, cheeks flushed. Blair was absolutely furious with herself for turning away first, but she hated the amused look and twinkle in his eye and she felt naked under his gaze. She recognized he had a strange effect on her that was potentially dangerous and that she needed to get away from him.

'Well, this has been the biggest waste of time.' She said defiantly as she turned to go. Chuck reached out and caught her arm, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to spin round to face him once more. 'Let me go, Bass.' She hissed. She was surprised when he obliged and even more surprised when she felt her arm tingle where he had just touched her, she refused to believe it and put it down to her imagination running riot due to lack of sleep thanks to _him _and his loud music. 'What was that for?' She demanded.

'I'm not sure.' Chuck said truthfully, but she made no attempt to storm off again so he supposed she wasn't as mad as before. 'This party is boring.' And he could see her roll her eyes at his feeble attempt at staring a neutral conversation.

'I say the fault lies entirely with the host.' She commented dryly, giving him a pointed look and making it clear she meant him.

'Yes. I definitely agree and I shall let Nate know he throws awful parties.' He smirked in response.

'Who said I was talking about Nate?' Blair snapped, refusing to let him twist her words.

'Who said you weren't?' He retorted, grinning as she struggled to keep her temper.

'I say so.' She huffed and had he been an average guy, he would surely have withered under the glare she sent his way. But being Chuck Bass had its perks; Chuck Bass did not get intimidated - especially not by petite brunettes, even if said brunette had delectably full red lips.

'Well, you should have specified that. I have many talents, but mind reading is not one of them.' He said playfully as she scoffed at his modesty.

'I'm specifying now.' Blair had no idea how he had managed to turn her insult into a conversation and more importantly, why she was still standing there partaking in said conversation. She had little doubt that if she turned and walked away now, he would not stop her again. But for some reason she couldn't fathom, she could not bring herself to walk away. 'Now, will you please turn the music down so I can get some sleep.' Chuck recognized from the tone of her voice that it was not a request, it was a demand, but Chuck was never one to differentiate between the two.

'Fine.' He said, Blair smiled in relief, glad the encounter was almost over and turned to go, 'On one condition.'

'What?' She asked in frustration. Why did he insist on being so _difficult_?

'You kiss me.' Blair opened her mouth to object, 'Just once, on the cheek.'

'Seriously? That's it, and you'll turn the music down.' She said, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

'Yes.' He confirmed, turning his head and offering his cheek to her. Blair groaned but tip toed and leant in, as her lips were about to touch his cheek, he turned his head suddenly and she found herself kissing him on the lips. Blair was surprised to find she enjoyed the sensation of his lips on hers, it didn't last long however, as she realized what she was doing and pulled away from him quickly, cheeks flushed.

'Music. Down. Now.' She managed to mutter sharply before turning and fleeing back across the corridor to her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Chuck remained in the doorway, staring at the spot she had been standing in just moments before. He had been taken aback by how soft her lips were, and how once again, her scent overwhelmed him, this was not usual for Chuck Bass and it confused him. He shook his head in shock as he turned back towards the party and shut the door behind him, trying desperately to bury the realization that maybe he craved more from Blair than just one night. He walked towards the speakers and turned the music down, it was still loud enough to make the party, but not enough to be heard through the three doors and a corridor she was no doubt away from him now. He smiled to himself; his impromptu plan when she hadn't arrived at the party with Serena had worked perfectly. Although he hadn't counted on her being quite so angry, he had succeeded in getting her to turn up and had even gotten a kiss out of her. It had been one hell of a kiss and he felt he could sleep soundly with the knowledge that she had, despite herself, felt the same. Contemplating this, he stuck one hand in his pocket, picked up his scotch with the other and ignoring the girls eyeing him up, headed towards his bedroom leaving the party behind. To him, the night was over.

* * *

thoughts?

also, I want to quickly ask, do you think this freshers' week is going too slow? I have an event planned for each day/night, but do some people think I should speed it up and get to the classes? (doesn't necessarily mean fast updates, just less detailed freshers' week) Lemme know what you think :)

Hope you liked the chap. Ingrid x


	6. Chapter 6

Manhattan School of Arts chap 6

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

Thank you to those reading and even more to those who've reviewd, I guess i'll just keep going at the same pace :) you are all wonderful people!

A seriously huuuuge thank you to Kate2008, this chapter would probably be an absolute shambles without her advice and beta'ing skills.

Disclaimer: I don't own GG, and I don't own the song (Gives You Hell - All American Rejects) - both those facts make me a little sad.

* * *

'Blair!' Serena breezed bright and early into Blair's room the next morning, throwing open the curtains and flopping down next to Blair on her bed.

'Serena.' Blair groaned from under the covers as sunlight filtered into the room. 'Too. Early.'

'Nonsense.' Serena smiled, 'We're going shopping today. I've already decided, you don't have a choice in the matter. Now get up and get dressed so we can get out. I took the liberty of choosing your outfit because I really don't have time to be waiting around for you to decide for yourself since we both know you'll take at least an hour on the outfit alone before you even start looking at accessories.' She stood, walked into Blair's closet and returned with a flower patterned halter neck sun dress.

Blair peeked out from under the duvet, almost afraid to look, but smiled at Serena's choice, 'I _have_ been waiting to wear that dress out.' She sat up in bed, 'I'll be out in 10 minutes.'

Serena, seeing the dark circles under Blair's eyes looked at her in concern. 'Are you okay, B?'

'Yes. Fine. Why?' Blair immediately felt self conscious.

'Nothing, you just look tired, that's all.' Serena replied, getting up off Blair's bed and heading out into the sitting room. 'Be quick, I'll wait outside.'

Blair watched Serena's retreating form before lying back down with a flop; she remained like this for a few seconds before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she realized Serena was right, she did look tired. Blair frowned, having spent the night in, she should feel refreshed and besides since when did Blair Waldorf ever get dark circles. Then she remembered she'd spent half the night wrapped up in confused thoughts of dolls and fish, in other words…Chuck Bass. He really was tiresome in an extremely annoying way, _what was he playing at last night?_ She didn't have time to ponder this any more as Serena called from the sitting room.

'Come on, B! We don't have all day, we have plans tonight!'

_Plans?_ Blair frowned, quickly brushed her teeth, applying just a flick of mascara and a little powder to hide the dark circles before returning to her bedroom. She changed into the dress and turned to inspect herself in the mirror, smiling. She was just about to start on her hair when Serena called out once again, 'Blair!' Blair looked at her reflection briefly, sighed and walked out her room, leaving her curls loose.

'You look lovely.' Serena looked appreciatively at her friend, linking her arm in Blair's.

'Thanks.' Blair smiled at the blonde before her smile turned slightly calculating as she remembered what Serena had yelled at her only moments before. 'What did you mean we have plans tonight?'

'Oh..umm…' Serena looked shiftier than Blair would have liked because Serena knew the face Blair was currently wearing and it was no one's friend. 'I've booked us spots at the on campus karaoke bar with the guys next door.' The words came out in a mumbled rush, but not enough to escape Blair's notice.

'Who?' She asked, praying that she'd misheard her misguided blonde friend, although she knew she hadn't.

'The karaoke bar, I thought maybe it would be a fun ni-' Serena began hastily, rushing to convince Blair that this could be a good idea. She knew Blair Waldorf, you only got one shot; Blair did not change her mind easily about something once she made it.

'No. Not _what_, who?' Blair snapped.

'Nate and Chuck.' Serena looked nervously at Blair, who stared back at her incredulously.

'Are you serious?' Serena nodded, prompting Blair to reply. 'I'm not going.'

'Yes. You are.' Serena said defiantly, 'You promised you would have fun for the first week, and you already stayed home last night.'

Blair shook her head furiously at her so-called friend. 'Spending the night with Chuck Bass is not my idea of fun.'

Serena lifted her eyebrows slightly knowing that with Blair it was always a bit of a game and you had to know just how hard you could push her. 'You promised.' She spoke, defiance still ringing in her voice.

Blair sighed, hating herself for making, and not being able to break promises. 'Ugh. Well then do we have to go with them? Can't we at least go with someone who is not currently trying to torture me? Or better yet alone.' Blair practically muttered the last words, already sensing that Serena had the better hand in this game.

'Yes.' Serena replied matter-of-factly preparing for the big reveal she had been waiting all morning to tell her best friend, 'Actually, me and Nate…we sort of are…' She looked at Blair expectantly.

'Oh...' Blair processed this information. _Together_. Serena and Nate were together. 'Oh.' She said again, nodding slightly as she realized Serena had organized the night in order to spend time with Nate, but that Blair was required for moral support as this relationship-thing Serena had with Nate was still in ifs infancy and therefore not yet stable nor comfortable. Blair was now in a precarious situation, she couldn't opt out without seeming like a bad friend to Serena yet she didn't want to spend so much time around Chuck when she had resolved to stay away from him. She contemplated her options for a few moments before speaking her decision, 'Fine. I'll go.' She said in defeat.

Serena squealed and wrapped Blair up in her arms, 'Yes! Thank you B, I couldn't go without you.' She steered Blair towards the door, 'I'll buy you anything you want today.'

Blair laughed, 'S, we know I can buy myself anything I want…'

'Well, yes. But it's the thought that counts right?' Serena replied earnestly and Blair couldn't help but smile fondly at her best friend; she did have the best intentions.

'Oh,' Serena said, 'I forgot to say, I've signed you up to perform tonight.' She smiled at Blair, 'A chance for you to show them who's best before classes start.'

Blair couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her face at the thoughts of teaching everyone who Blair Waldorf was before the even got to class. She loved being on stage and being the centre of attention, perhaps the night wouldn't be so bad. She smiled at Serena, 'Sounds good.'

'I'm glad you agree.' Serena smiled in relief, although she had the feeling Blair wouldn't agree quite so readily if she knew she was signed up for a duet…_Oh well, what she doesn't know, doesn't hurt…for now._ She thought even though she was well equipped with the knowledge on just hoe Blair was going to react to this tonight. But that was something to worry about later.

Chatting animatedly, the two girls left that apartment and headed out.

…

'So…'Nate called out to Chuck, who was standing out on the balcony, 'What do you want to do today?'

'I don't mind.' Chuck drawled from outside, watching students mill about the campus. Many who appeared to be staggering home, no doubt having passed out under a tree somewhere the previous night.

'Cool.' Nate grinned from the sofa, 'Wii sess-'

'No!' Was Chuck's immediate and somewhat forceful reation. Nate like the Wii a little too much for Chuck's taste and Chuck knew that if Nate got started, that's what they would be doing all day long.

'Fine.' Nate replied grumpily, Chuck never wanted to play video games which meant he often had to find someone else to play with him when he was in the mood. 'What do _you_ want to do then?'

Chuck, who was still observing the campus, smiled as he saw two now familiar figures step out underneath him from the building. 'I have an idea.' He said as he watched them walk in the direction of the on campus shops.

'Yeah? What's that.' Nate asked, getting off the sofa and joining Chuck outside, who nodded in the direction of the girls.

'Oh.' Nate said almost imperceptible before adding, 'When you said you had an idea, I didn't think you meant stalking.' His tone might have been teasing but he felt there was an edge of truth to his words.

'Don't be silly, Nathaniel. I merely want to check out the on campus shops.' Chuck replied dismissively, he was Chuck Bass and Nate's point hit almost too close to home.

In any other situation, this would have been perfectly normal behavior for Chuck, but Nate was sure there were ulterior motives this time. It just so happened that chuck's ulterior motives coincided with his for the time being. 'Fine. I wouldn't mind running into Serena.' He said with a grin.

'Be careful of that one, Nate.' Chuck warned, as he was first and foremost Nate's best friend. 'I saw her with some guy last night.'

'Really?' Nate asked in surprise.

Chuck thought he detected a hint of annoyance in his voice, or perhaps it was more than that. 'Yeah. In the corner.' He explained with a slight gesture.

'Oh…' Nate sounded embarrassed yet at the same time relieved, 'Now might be a good time to tell you…'

'You and Blondie?' Chuck asked, not really surprised.

'Hey, don't call her that man.' Nate defended Serena, vividly remembering the conversation about 'Blondie' the gymnast.

'Sorry.' Chuck apologized, he hadn't meant it as an insult. 'But, you two?'

'Yeah, I guess.' Nate nodded sheepishly. 'Actually, tonight…'

'Don't tell me, you're leaving me to spend time with…Serena.' Chuck rolled his eyes but made sure to use her proper name this time.

'Actually, no.' Nate replied, 'We thought we'd go on a date at that Karaoke bar on campus.'

'And that's not leaving me because…' Chuck drawled, wishing Nate would get to the point.

'You're coming with us.' Nate stated, to which Chuck scoffed.

'Please, Nathaniel, you know I don't third wheel. Not unless you're inviting me to partake…?' He looked at Nate, his meaning all too clear.

'Don't even go there, buddy. It ain't happening.' Nate retorted immediately. That was a level of bromance he was so not ready for.

'Didn't think so. Worth a try, eh?' Chuck grinned.

'No, not really.' Nate said, looking at Chuck warily, 'Anyway, the thing is, we don't want it to be awkward on our first date, so we decided to bring our roommates.' Nate watched Chuck to see his reaction.

Chuck regarded Nate coolly, but he felt his heart beat quicken. 'Blair?' To which Nate nodded. Chuck leaned on the balcony lazily, 'I suppose I could do you this favour.' He said thoughtfully.

Nate laughed, 'Man, we both know I'm doing you the favour here.' Chuck looked sharply at him, 'Don't even try to deny it.' Nate warned, and Chuck had to agree with him. There was no way Blair would agree to spend any time with him, but he had the feeling she wouldn't let Serena down and would in fact accompany her on the date. 'You could maybe get on stage, I know I can't sing, but you can show MSA some of the Bass talent.' Nate didn't bother to tell him he'd already signed Chuck up to perform.

'Whatever, let's go out and get some food.' Chuck said as the two girls disappeared from sight. He returned indoors, grabbed his sunglasses off the bar top and headed towards the door. He made it to the elevator when Nate caught up with him.

'Where do you want to go?' Nate asked as they stepped out the building.

'Don't know, we can decide when we get there.' Chuck replied squinting in the sun and slipping his sunglasses on.

'You mean, we'll see where the girls are.' Nate laughed as they walked off in the general direction of the shops.

'If they happen to be there...it would be rude not to exchange pleasantries.' Chuck said, thinking that he and Blair probably had very different definitions of pleasantries in this situation.

'Just the normal pleasantries, Chuck.' Nate pleaded, 'I get the feeling Blair can make Serena hate me, don't mess this up for me.'

'Fine.' Chuck agreed, he would never mess this up for his best friend, especially when it gave him access to Blair, speaking of which...

'Serena!'

...

Serena and Blair had just had a coffee each and heard someone call out as they stepped out of Communitea. They turned to spot Nate striding towards them with Chuck strolling leisurely behind. Serena grinned and Blair groaned. 'Be nice!' Serena hissed at Blair with a grin on her face.

'Hey.' Nate smiled widely at Serena, who wrapped her shopping laden arms around him in a hug.

'Hey you.' She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and standing there beside Serena, Blair felt like an intruder, it didn't last long however, as none other than Bass arrived behind Nate.

'Waldorf.' He nodded his head at her in acknowledgement. Hidden behind his sunglasses, he allowed his eyes to glance over her attire and he decided, although he would never admit it, he very much liked what he saw. He thought she looked summery and cute. _Cute? That is not a word in the Bass vocabulary._

'Bass.' She replied, not moving an inch and staring at him coldly. Despite the warm sun, he shivered. Chuck didn't like the fact that she could make him shiver, it made him feel defenceless. It was definitely time for him to work some of that Bass charm and regain the upper hand. He put on his best smirk, 'I'm looking forward to our date.' He said with a wink and chuckled to himself as he visibly saw her jaw clench.

'It's not a date.' She spat out. Blair wasn't even certain why she reacted so angrily, but he was giving her _that_ look again, and she didn't like it one bit. Especially when she couldn't stop her gaze drifting to his lips and remembering them on hers. _Damn her height! _If she were a little taller, she wouldn't be staring directly at his mouth.

'You're right.' Chuck conceded, and Blair relaxed, thinking he would stop being such an ass. That was until he leaned in towards her, smiling knowingly, 'it's a _double_ date.' He laughed outwardly as Blair let out a frustrated cry. He wasn't entirely sure why he was laughing...the words 'Chuck Bass' and 'date' do not ever appear in the same sentence, in fact, the word 'date' sort of terrified him as a rule. But as it would seem was the case with a lot of Bass habits, Blair was an exception and he was actually looking forward to the non-date (but really...it was a date) of theirs.

'I might not even be going.' Blair hissed. 'Serena! We have to go, now.' She shouted, snapping Serena out of her chat with Nate.

'What? Why?'

'Because she can't stand me.' Chuck laughed as he answered for Blair. Serena looked curiously at her.

'That's right' Blair confirmed, 'And if you want me to go out with you tonight, you'll let me have a day of peace from this Basshole.' It wasn't really a threat, she would go with Serena regardless because she had promised and Serena knew this.

'Oh. So you are coming on our date then.'

Blair glared at Chuck, 'There's no 'our', and it's _not_ a date. In fact, consider yourself lucky if I even speak to you tonight.'

'By your logic, I predict I'll be very lucky tonight.' Chuck replied, peering over his sunglasses and winking at her.

'If you consider going home with some cheap, tacky girl lucky, then I suppose you're right.' Blair shot back immediately, she's aware of his infamous womanizing ways. They may have only just exchanged names but the reputation of Chuck Bass far preceded any normal boy.

'Now come on, I don't consider you cheap or tacky.' Chuck grinned at Blair. 'What kind of person do you think I am?'

'I don't think of you.' Blair huffed. _Liar._

'It breaks my heart to hear you say that.' Chuck joked.

'I'm pretty sure you don't have one.' _Why are you such an ass?_

'Trick of the trade. This way you never get hurt.' _Defence is the best offence._

'And you never feel love.' Blair murmured, it didn't matter who she was talking to, she would always be a hopeless romantic - except not so hopeless.

'Love is a ridiculous concept. The day love exists is the day I have a heart.' Chuck remarked, 'And you've just told me I don't have a heart, therefore, love doesn't exist.' Blair looked at him, taken aback by his serious tone.

'You don't actually believe that.' The conviction in her voice shocked him but the last thing he wanted to do was to get into a conversation about _feelings_, especially not with Blair - she's already messed up his mind enough.

'Weren't you going?' He asked in a strange voice.

'Yes.' Blair regarded him, she could tell there was more to him than meets the eye, _although what meets the eye isn't a sore sight…shut up, brain! _But she hasn't the time or will to stand around soul searching Chuck. 'Serena!'

'Right!' Serena stopped talking to Nate, 'Okay, let's go.' Blair smiled, _thank goodness for that_. She turned to Chuck, who still had an odd look on his face,

'I'm going now.'

'Okay.'

'Bye.'

'See you later.'

Arm in arm, Serena and Blair began to make their way back to their apartment. It was only when they arrived at their building that Blair realised the final part of her exchange with Chuck was probably the most civilized conversation the two of them had ever had, ignoring the first drunken night, and it had consisted of a grand total of eight words. Eight words that had done nothing to ease the tension of a secret kiss that hung between them.

…

Chuck leaned against the wall as Nate paced up and down the corridor nervously, 'Nathaniel, stop.' Chuck commanded.

Nate slowed his pacing to a halt and leaned against the wall next to Chuck, realizing that his pacing had been driving Chuck mad, though now he had nothing to do with all of his pent up nervous energy. 'You don't think she's having second thoughts do you?' He asked.

'No.'

'You haven't said anything to Blair that might make her make Serena dislike me?'

'No.' Chuck replied again, this time shooting a 'whit kind of best friend do you think I am' look at Nate.

'So is it this usual for girls to be so late?' Nate said, choosing to ignore Chuck 's glare.

'It's been five minutes Nathaniel. I predict we'll be here for at least another ten. Try and get comfortable.' Chuck responded in a condescending voice. They were out in the corridor waiting for the girls to emerge from their apartment for the 'date'. Nate was visibly a bundle of nerves and Chuck was uncharacteristically anxious, although it didn't show. True to Chuck's word, the girls' door opened and they stepped out their apartment ten minutes later.

'Oh good, I was worried we'd have to wait.' Chuck remarked sarcastically as Serena and Nate exchanged friendly pleasantries, he did not like waiting, even if it was for a certain gorgeous brunette who was dressed in a cream dress with a square neckline that nipped in at the waist and hugged her figure. Chuck gulped.

'I'm so sorry.' Blair said sweetly, but with a scathing look.

'You know, I'd accept that apology if I thought you meant it.'

'It's a shame I don't mean it then.'

After that, Blair made a point to ignore Chuck all the way to the bar. They found their table and she sat down, grimacing as she saw who she was to be seated next to. _Bloody great_. Chuck, on the other hand, grinned as he took his seat beside her. He opened his mouth to no doubt make some smarmy comment when she was saved by the dropping of the house lights as the stage lit up.

'Hello!' The host proclaimed, running on stage. 'It's a pleasure to have you all here. Now I realise many of you are first year students, this is a wonderful chance for you to get to know some of the other students here at MSA.' He smiled at the audience, 'and of course, judge the competition.' A ripple of laughter ran through the crowd and Blair smirked to herself, Serena hadn't picked a bad place. She glanced at Chuck, she did, after all, consider him _competition_. He was looking down disinterestedly, picking at fluff on his sleeve. 'Now, we welcome our first performer...' The host introduced the first act, a sort of pretty girl who came on stage and crooned her heart out to Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On._ Blair rolled her eyes, _how original. _She remained in this mindset for the next three acts until a stunning blonde came on and belted out Destiny Child's _Survivor_. Blair sat up and listened, taking note..._competition_.

The remaining acts before the break proved to be mediocre, with the exception of a handsome green eyed boy, _Ryan Descrettes,_ who had a familiar face and sang beautifully. _Competition_. But cute nonetheless and Blair thought this was one enemy she would be more than happy to keep close.

During the break, she excused herself for the restroom, on her return, she spotted Ryan seated at the bar and approached him. When he noticed her, he smiled, 'Well hello.'

'Hi.' Blair said shyly.

'I do believe we've met.' The boy smiled at her. 'I'm Ryan Descrettes.'

'French?' Blair asked and he laughed appreciatively,

'You're good. And yes, the family name is, but I consider myself American.'

'You have a good voice.' Blair complimented as she saw his gaze avert over her shoulder.

'Thanks. By the way, the guy who was with you at the club the other night...' And Blair groaned, she knew what was coming. Turning her head, she saw Chuck staring unabashedly in their direction.

'We're nothing. Neighbours, and even that's too much.' Blair assured Ryan, who still looked uncertain; Chuck was a master of menacing glares. But he turned his attention back to the brunette before him,

'In which case, would you like to go out sometime?'

Blair fluttered her lashes and smiled sweetly at him, 'Of course.' She smirked to herself, this would drive the Basstard insane. _Why did that matter to her? _She asked herself, slightly perturbed_._

They exchanged numbers as the house lights once more dimmed and Blair hurried back to her seat, avoiding Chuck's searing gaze. After a series of entertaining but not really note-worthy performances, the host came on to introduce the final act.

'And, ladies and gentleman, the final act of tonight's show.' Blair smiled to herself, this was her moment. Chuck grinned, he would own that stage. 'I would like to invite our final performers.' Blair's smile faltered..._performers? _She glanced at Serena who was suddenly engrossed in a conversation with Nate. Chuck took one look at Blair's panicked face and smirked_. Good Nate_. 'A Blair Waldorf and A Chuck Bass, can we have you to up here please!'

Blair was absolutely furious – no, livid as she sent Serena a murderous glare. She was contemplating her options when a voice whispered in her ear.

'You don't have to if you can't handle it.' And just like that, Blair's mind was made up.

'Don't be too upset when I'm better than you.' She hissed, standing up and making her way to the stage with Chuck behind her, an amused look playing on his face.

The host took one look at Blair's tense posture and Chuck's swagger and laughed nervously, 'Okaaaay...They're going to perform _Gives You Hell_.' Blair smiled, pleasantly surprised by the song selection, and coolly regarded Chuck..._what a fitting song_.

They picked up a mic each and Chuck indicated for the pianist to start, Blair closed her eyes and began to sing,

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

She opened her eyes and stared directly at Chuck,

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Chuck had suspected she was good, but he was shocked by just how good she was. Her voice commanded the attention of the entire room, himself included and he had to remind himself this girl with the voice of an angel was anything but. He lifted the mic and looked directly at her,

_Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?_

Blair cut in, determined not to be on the receiving end of the next lines,

_You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

Chuck looked at her in surprise, refusing to contemplate that what she was singing might be true. His best chance to win against her, because of course it was a game, was to get under her skin, infuriate her…luckily for him, it seemed to be something he had a natural talent for. Taking a step towards her, he winked as he sang,

_And truth be told, I miss you_

She stepped away from him as she sang back with a wicked smile that drove him crazy.

_And truth be told, I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Chuck was starting to realize her face did indeed give him hell, not in the way the song suggested, but hell nonetheless. He did not like this realization at all and stepped forward again, closing the gap between them as he sang once more,

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell_

Blair stared at Chuck, now she was a little worried. Not only did he have a strange effect on her, he had a voice that oozed charm and made her knees weak just listening to him sing. The whole room held their breaths as the pair sang together,

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,  
"Where did it all go wrong?"  
But the list goes on and on and on and on and on  
And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lying_

Each note was pitch perfect and the improvised harmonies sounded like the result of hours of rehearsal.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well  
I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

They final chorus they sang directly to each other, barely a hair's width between them as they focused entirely on one another. The music finished suddenly, reality kicked back in as Blair stood breathless, clutching the mic and even Chuck looked a little shocked as the audience exploded into applause. The host ran on, 'Aaaand thank you! Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck everyone!' Blair felt her cheeks burn as she took a bow, her close proximity to Chuck was having an undesired affect on her and she needed to get away. She placed the mic down and left the stage quickly, not slowing until she was settled safely in her seat in the dark. Chuck, on the other hand, strolled leisurely off stage, soaking up the applause as he returned to his seat.

The host finished the last few thank you's and hope you've had a good evening's and the house lights came back on once more. Nate and Serena sat in silence, not entirely sure what to say. Even they, as engrossed in each other as they had been that evening, recognized qualities to Chuck and Blair that were unique alone and together, a formidable combination.

Blair broke the silence first, not daring to look at Chuck, 'The show's over. We should go.' Without waiting for a reply, she stood and began to gather her belongings, Serena took this as a cue and stood, Nate following suit and eventually Chuck. They began their walk home, Serena and Blair walking ahead and chatting, but Blair was distracted by the sound of a hushed conversation Chuck and Nate appeared to be having behind them. She strained her ears but still couldn't hear the exchange, sighing, she gave up and turned her ears back to Serena's ramblings about Nate.

Blair may have been having a hard time concentrating on Serena's monologue, but Chuck was having an equally hard time shaking Nate off,

'Seriously man, that was something.'

'Nathaniel, you've heard me sing before.'

'That's not what I mean, and you know it.'

Chuck was getting tired of Nate always thinking he knew Chuck's feeling better than he did. 'I don't know what you mean.' He replied stubbornly.

'You know I mean Blair.'

'What about her?' Chuck hissed, allowing his eyes a brief glance at the girl walking ahead of him, he couldn't help but feel slight anger towards the small brunette, she was making him feel things he had never felt before and it unnerved him. She had absolutely no right to make him feel this way.

'Uh…did you not just hear her sing?' Nate asked, 'It was amazing, and then you two together, man…'

Chuck turned his head to face Nate, 'I don't want to hear it, so just drop it okay?'

'I can see why none of your therapists lasted.' Nate muttered crossly as they continued the journey in silence.

They arrived back in the corridor where the evening had started, Chuck and Blair stood around awkwardly as Nate and Serena said goodnight's,

'You've got a good voice.' Chuck regarded Blair, who looked up, surprised and possibly even stunned by the outright compliment that was in no way sexual.

'Umm…thanks. You too.' She replied warily, as she always was with Chuck. A tense silence descended on them in which Blair looked anywhere but at Chuck, and Chuck studied Blair intently. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and considered leaving Serena and going into the apartment, she had done as promised and accompanied her on her date but she couldn't bear to spend another second in the company of Chuck, it was no longer intense hatred she felt, but something else that made her feel even more anxious . Luckily, Serena appeared to be ready,

'Well, it's been a fun and interesting night. That was a lovely duet you two did.' She grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

'Yeah.' Chuck and Blair both mumbled vaguely to themselves, Serena did not miss the awkward tension between the two and thought it was her duty as best friend to help Blair out.

'Okaaay, we'll...umm, be going now.' Unlocking the door, she gave Nate one last smile, grabbed Blair's and pulled her into the apartment. The door slammed behind them.

'Umm…bye then?' Chuck spoke to the door, relieved, but disappointed the night was over.

Nate laughed, 'Dude, you and Blair seriously need to sort out what's going on between you.'

'There's nothing going on.' Chuck almost sighed, 'I believe she accepted a date with _green eyes_.' If Nate hadn't known Chuck better, he would have said he detected a hint of bitterness in his voice, maybe even jealousy.

'Really?'

'That's what it looked like at the bar.' Chuck didn't even bother hiding the bitterness in his voice this time.

'Hey, I thought you weren't going to stalk this one, man.' Nate said teasingly, although he knew he was stepping on thin ice.

'I can't help it when she comes and parades him before me.' Chuck snapped, clearly irritated. The evening had not exactly gone as he had hoped.

'Well, I guess you just gotta prove you're better than anything she can _parade_ before you.' Nate said meaningfully. 'Perhaps you could try being nice?'

'I am nice.' Chuck scoffed in reply and was rather offended, but not entirely surprised, when Nate laughed at him. 'I just…Blair, she…' He sighed.

When Chuck made no attempt to continue his sentence, Nate opened the door to their apartment and regarded Chuck, 'What has that girl done to you?' Shaking his head softly, he gave Chuck a strange look before disappearing inside.

Chuck stared after him and contemplated the question, 'I don't know.' He answered truthfully, although Nate was no longer in earshot, 'I don't know.' He sighed, entered the apartment and within a minute, had a familiar tumbler of scotch in his hand.

* * *

Thoughts?

Some Chuck Blair time without Nate and Serena next chap...maybe :) reviews will make this even more of a possibility, haha.

Ingrid x


	7. Chapter 7

Manhattan School of Arts chap 7

Summary: Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the school year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU, but may contain other GG characters.

You, all you lovely people who've revewied and the newcomers to this story that have recently added it to their alerts/favs, I am very grateful to you guys, thank you! :)

As always, many many thanks must go to Kate2008 for her lovely beta'ing skills and help :)

ps, i'm going away for four days next week and have a hectic weekend starting now. So I will try and get an update up before I leave, but if not, it may be up to a fortnight before the next chap, I will try my best though! Hope you stick with me x

Disclaimer: I own plentiful dvd's and a cinema ticket for eclipse on the day it came out in the UK, but not gg.

* * *

Blair had spent yet another fitful night thinking about _him, _the way he had kissed her and now to add to the list, the way their voices together had fused effortlessly. She told herself to get a grip, he was just like any other man around, except more irritating, more unnerving and more arrogant, but if that was the case then why was she so drawn to him? Blair Waldorf rarely lost control of her emotions, yet in the past few days since arriving at MSA, she'd felt the loss of control more than in the past year put together. And it was no coincidence that every time it happened, _he_ was there. Yawning and shaking her head at herself, Blair walked over to her desk, switching on her laptop to check her email. She was surprised to find one from the school's drama department; classes weren't due to start for another four days. Double clicking the email, she felt a rush of mixed feelings over the content,

_Dear all drama first years,_

_I trust you are all settling into the school well. As talented drama students, you should all be aware that a close family of performers always produces better results than students thrown together as strangers. Therefore, the MSA Drama Dept is proposing a trip to see Shakespeare's 'Taming of the Shrew.' This is a great opportunity as it allows students to acquaint themselves with one another and the play will be extremely relevant to this year's production, which you shall find out more about on Monday._

_We are very lucky to have the Manhattan Shakespeare Company visiting the school to perform The Taming of the Shrew, this is a one night only performance and commences tonight at 7:30pm at the Sunshine Theatre._

_It is strongly recommended that all students attend as it will aid their understanding of the play and the company includes many extremely talented performers that you can all benefit from watching._

_Below is a list of students we expect to see at tonight's performance :_

_Daniel Humphrey, Jason Cross, Sarah Gibson, Tony Haart, Alice Stephenson, Chuck Bass, Jonny Horton, Blair Waldorf, Michelle Nasta._

_We hope you enjoy tonight's show and we look forward to working with you this year._

_L. Keeson_

_On behalf of MSA Drama Dept._

At first Blair was ecstatic, she knew Serena would want to go out again tonight, but Blair really wasn't feeling it and now she had the perfect excuse. However, when she re-read the email, two words leapt out and made her groan, _Chuck Bass_. Of course, Blair thought with a sigh, he had informed her he was due to study drama, although her memory of that night was still a little hazy. She was finding it increasingly hard to stay away from him, and what bothered her the most was that it wasn't despite her best efforts, as a point, she had tried to avoid him of course - but she could have tried harder. Blair frowned, she couldn't actually think of any reason for her unexplained dislike of him, other than the fact that he was competition. He made her feel extremely anxious, but not in an entirely bad way…she was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone buzzing next to her.

_Interesting email ._ – C

Blair rolled her eyes, of course it was him.

_Your point?_ – B

_You going?_ – C

_Perhaps. Why? -_ B

_Go with me._ – C

_No._ – B

_Go with me._ – C

_Why?_ – B

_Because you have no reason not to_. – C

Blair furrowed her brows, how did he know that? She had only just realized it herself.

_How do you know that?_ – B

Chuck grinned as he typed his reply and hit send,

_I didn't...I do now._ – C

Blair could just imagine him sitting smugly, and the thought infuriated her.

_I don't like you. How's that for a reason?_ – B

_Not good enough._ – C

_I don't want to_. – B

_Not good enough…and not true_. – C

_It is true_. – B

_You're an awful liar._ – C

Blair gaped, she prided herself on her skill for deception and besides these were text messages, he shouldn't be able to tell if she was lying or not, he couldn't even see her. But somehow he knew.

_Not true._ – B

_Then prove it._ – C

_What?_ – B

_Prove you can lie, come with me tonight and pretend you don't enjoy yourself in my company_. – C

_I don't have to prove anything to you._ – B

_No, you don't. But you want to, because you want to prove me wrong._ – C

_You are definitely wrong. I loathe your company. _ – B

_We'll see. Pick you up at 6:30._ – C

_Why so early?_ – B

_You eat…don't you?_ – C

_Yes, but not with you, I draw a line at that. You can forget it._ – B

Chuck chuckled, she was really quite assertive when she wanted to be, which was often.

_You won't reconsider._ – C

It wasn't a question, more a statement and Blair was quick to respond,

_No._ – B

_Fine. Pick you up at 7._ – C

Blair leaned back in her chair thinking over the text exchange. _Shit_. Did she just agree to a date? No…it was not a date, it was two drama students making their way to the theatre together. Just two classmates…yet the thought of being in a dark, cramped theatre with him absolutely terrified her.

Chuck sat on the couch with a grin plastered on his face. He had coerced Blair into agreeing to a date. Why he wanted a date with Blair, he had no idea. And he was quite certain she would deny it was a date. But whatever it was classified as, he was very much looking forward to it, the thought of being in a dark, cramped theatre with her made his Chuck Bass mind run riot.

Nate walked into the sitting room, stretching his arms with a yawn. 'Hey man. I thought we could check out Victrola tonight, seeing as we didn't get to it the first night.'

Chuck was still reading over the text exchange and chuckling when he replied, 'Sorry, I'm busy tonight.'

'You're busy?' Nate asked, slightly incredulously, it wasn't like Chuck had made plentiful friends in the first few days.

'It's not particularly exciting.' Chuck admitted, 'We're obligated to watch a show at the Sunshine Theatre tonight in preparation for studying drama here.'

'Oh?' but Nate wasn't particularly interested, 'Cool, I'll see if Serena wants to hang out then. I assume Blair will also be going to this show?' He looked at Chuck innocently.

'I don't know.' Chuck replied dismissively, he _could_ tell Nate the truth, but then he didn't want to give Nate any more ammunition to question him about Blair. 'I'd assume so.'

'Right.' Nate said slowly, dialing Serena's number on his cell. 'Okay, well, if she is-' Nate suddenly turned his attention to his phone, 'Hi…Serena? You want to do something tonight?' A brief look of confusion crossed his face, 'Oh. Chuck's got to go watch some show for drama.' He nodded, 'She hasn't said anything? Well, find out if she's busy tonight, then let me know. Bye.' He hung up.

…

Blair emerged from her room to find Serena sitting on the sofa, flipping absentmindedly through a magazine, a sly look on her face.

'Checked your emails lately?' She enquired and saw Blair immediately tense up.

'Yes. Why do you ask?' Blair replied tightly.

Serena selected her words carefully, 'Oh, Nate mentioned something about Chuck-'

'What has Chuck got to do with me?' Paranoia was not something Blair felt often, but there were many things Chuck Bass made her feel that weren't the norm for her.

'Nothing.' Serena backtracked hastily, okay, so maybe she hadn't chosen her words _that_ carefully, 'It's just, he said something about a show that all drama students were required to attend?' She looked inquisitively at Blair.

'Yes.' Blair replied with a slightly relieved sigh, Serena obviously didn't know that she was going with Chuck.

'So you're going?' Serena asked and Blair detected a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

'We've only been living together for 4 days S, and you're already keen to get rid of me?' She asked playfully in a wounded voice

.

'No, no! Of course not!' Serena was quick to assure her, 'Nate just called, he wants to do something tonight.'

'I'm assuming something that doesn't require my moral support?'

'I think we'll be okay. Just maybe spend a quiet night in.'

Blair laughed, 'I will have to ask him what his secret is. I have never managed to get you to spend a quiet night in so willingly.'

'Well…' Serena replied coyly, 'He has more to offer on a quiet night in than you do…'

'Serena! I did _not_ want to know that.' Blair felt uncomfortable talking about such things with her…_experienced_ friend, to say the least. 'Just make sure you spend the night in at his apartment.' She smirked at Serena, who smiled back and picked up her phone to call Nate back.

…

'I'm going over to Nate's now.' Serena said girlishly, walking into Blair's room, 'You okay getting to the theatre? I still have the map from our first day…' She trailed off with a grin.

Blair laughed, 'No, I think I'll be okay. Go…have fun.' Her tone turned serious, 'but not too much…'

'It's okay, _mum_. I plan on taking this relationship slowly. I mean, could you imagine if it all blew up? How awkward would it be to live next door to him still?' Serena laughed nervously before turning and heading out the door, 'See you later then, B, Have a good time tonight. And I know it's dark in a theatre and tempting, but try not to kill Chuck.' She left, leaving Blair to seriously consider her last words, not that she would ever contemplate it, but how much easier would her life at MSA be without Chuck…

Blair turned her thoughts to getting ready for the evening, she loved going to the theatre, regardless of who she was going with. To Blair, theatre was a show of class and the Sunshine Theatre was renowned for its world class performances. Being a top arts school, MSA received numerous grants and donations from previous students who had gone on to make their names in the world of entertainment and so had spared no expenses on the construction of the theatre. Though Blair had never been inside it, it had a stunning exterior and she was certain the interior would not disappoint. Smiling, Blair walked to her wardrobe to choose an outfit; she needed something elegant and classy. Whilst the theatre was on campus, it was known throughout Manhattan to be one of the best and attracted an elite crowd from all over the city to its performances, the type of people Blair associated herself with. She settled on a tight purple dress that stopped about 2 inches above her knee and paired it with a pearl necklace. Blair sat at her vanity and regarded herself in the mirror, before her was the Blair Waldorf she was comfortable with. She toyed with the necklace, ruby lips forming a small pout as she tried to think of ways to avoid Chuck Bass when they got to the theatre.

The doorbell rang, stirring her from her thoughts. Annoyed as she still hadn't thought of a safe plan, she hurried to the door and opened it to find a certain dark haired boy, looking very handsome and purple standing outside her apartment. 'Waldorf.' She opened her mouth before stuttering,

'Oh.' _You clean up good. _She thought against her will_._ 'I didn't realize you would be here so soon.'

Chuck smirked, 'Seven on the dot.' He indicated his watch, 'Unlike _some_ people, I like to be on time.' He added with a pointed look at Blair. This proved a much needed reminder to Blair of exactly who she was talking to.

'Well, I like to take care of my appearance.' She shot back, looking him up and down. _Why did they always match?_

He leaned in close to her. _Shit, he'd forgotten how her scent affected him._ 'If you're trying to tell me I look bad, don't bother. We both know I look good.' He smirked, 'As do you.' He added. She rolled her eyes, _kiss ass. _Chuck extended an arm towards her, 'Shall we?' He chuckled as Blair ignored his arm and pushed past him, stalking towards the elevator.

'Unfortunately, we shall.' She hissed as she passed. Chuck merely smiled; pulling closed the apartment door she'd left open and following her into the elevator.

They stood side by side as the lift descended the ten floors, Blair allowed herself a subtle side wards glance towards Chuck to find him staring unabashedly at her. 'What?' She snapped, evidently bothered. She still had no idea why he made her react this way; she was usually able to mask any emotion, anger and frustration included. But she sensed he was able to get under the mask and detect her emotions, so why bother hiding it? If she was frustrated at him, she would outright let him know it.

'I meant it.' He replied earnestly, 'You do look good, I'm merely admiring the view.' He allowed his eyes to roam over her body.

Iinstead of the usual self consciousness she felt under such a look, she found she felt more confident. 'Oh, well…thank you.' She said and they settled into silence again as they began their walk across campus.

'So…the Taming of the Shrew, that should be interesting.' Chuck started, and they were off. Discussing the characters and plot lines in a conversation in which neither tried to undermine the other, a first for them.

They arrived at the theatre in good time and Chuck steered her towards the bar, despite faint protests from Blair. It was mainly for his benefit, he had decided early on during their walk to the theatre that if he was to spend two hours sitting next to her in the dark, he would definitely need a drink. She excused herself for the rest room as he ordered their drinks and came back to find him holding a glass of wine out to her, a smile on his face. 'Here.'

'Thanks.' Blair reached out to take the glass from him, almost dropping it as she felt his fingers brush against hers. She was suddenly extremely grateful for the drink in her hand. They sat at the bar, commenting on the passing people, sometimes simply observing, other times judging. A group of who appeared to be comprised of students approached them.

'Hi.' A small girl with mousy colored hair said with a bright smile. 'Are you Chuck and Blair?'

Blair nodded, 'That would be us.' She said cautiously, eying the girl with suspicion.

'Cool! I'm Michelle Nasta.' She introduced herself, before turning to the people behind her, 'This is Dan, Jason, Sarah, Alice, Jonny and Tony.' She reeled off a bunch of names Chuck was sure he would never learn. Blair on the other hand, coolly regarded the people who would be in her class, noting each of their names. Drama was a difficult talent to judge, it was often found in the most unlikely of people and she wouldn't know who was 'competition' until classes started, so it didn't hurt to make a good impression on everybody.

'Well, we've booked a group of tickets for the whole class. If you'd like to sit with us?' Michelle asked hopefully.

'Umm…' Blair began, she didn't really want to sit with these people, _who turned up in denim to a theatre?_ On the other hand, she didn't want them to consider her rude.

'I'm sorry, I left my jacket in our seats.' Chuck cut in, and for once Blair was glad to have him around.

'But you're wearing your jacket…and it's purple?' A goofy dark haired boy piped up from behind Michelle. _Dan_, Blair remembered his name being.

'I meant her jacket.' Chuck corrected smoothly. Luckily for them , the bell rang to signal for people to take their seats. He grabbed Blair's elbow with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back, 'Excuse us. Enjoy the show.' He smiled easily at them and he and Blair proceeded to make a hasty exit from the group and make their way to their seats.

It was a few moments before Blair said anything. 'That was close. Did you see what they were wearing?' She was acutely aware of his hand on her back and was even a little worried it would burn a handprint shaped hole in her dress. Chuck, who seemed to only just realize where his hand was, removed it quickly and sat down in his seat nervously, he didn't want to overstep boundaries with Blair. Blair found herself disappointed as she felt the safety and closeness of him slip away. But she refused to allow herself to consider this and sat down.

Chuck laughed with distaste clear in his voice, 'And what's wrong with purple?'

'Nothing. They're just jealous we can pull it off and the clearly cannot.' Blair smiled, patted his arm reassuringly, she hadn't expected him to move his arm away so nervously and they fell into silence again.

'Enjoy the show.' Chuck murmured absentmindedly as the curtains drew open and the show began, distracted by her touching him _voluntarily_ and her use of the word 'we'.

Blair tried her best to concentrate on the show, she was a theatre fanatic and a Shakespeare lover, in any other situation it would have been her perfect night out. But this wasn't another situation, and her perfect night had never consisted of Chuck Bass…Chuck Bass who now sat next to her. When his knee accidently brushed against hers, she knew concentrating on the play was out of question, a sideward glance in his direction told her he was just as distracted as she was. Blair refused to let this change the evening, she was on a mission to save face, she would not allow him to see her enjoying his company; it was an unconceivable thought, to let the devil win. Drama was her forte, or one of them, and the skill would be of great use to her tonight.

Chuck sat awkwardly in his seat and tensed up as soon as he felt his leg against Blair's. For some un-Bass like reason, he didn't want Blair to think he was attempting to take advantage of the dark to make a move. So instead, to save her the discomfort, he sat uncomfortably tense for the entirety of the first act, maintaining a physical distance between them, if only a few millimeters. But although he was no longer physically touching Blair, he couldn't deny her presence. As always, it overwhelmed him and her scent roused his basest instincts. G_od he wanted her_. Yet he was alarmingly reluctant to take her, not unless she asked. And she definitely had not asked as of yet.

They were both pulled from their thoughts and saved from the awkward tension that had consumed them in the silence throughout the show as the curtains closed for the interval. As people began to stand and make their way to the concession stands, Chuck and Blair noticed a group of people waving from across the theatre. 'Oh great.' Blair muttered, shielding her eyes and trying to hide herself behind a woman stood up in the row before her from the denim clad clan of students.

'They really are a sorry bunch.' Chuck remarked, never one for subtlety.

'I have no idea what I've done to desire such an awful class.' Blair despaired, still lying low in her seat.

'Except me, obviously.' Chuck gave her a teasing look.

Blair scoffed, 'You can't possibly think you're normal.' She looked pointedly at his purple suit.

'No.' Chuck admitted, 'I'm not normal, where's the fun in that?' he continued humorously, giving her a slight nudge.

'MSA is hard work, Bass.' Blair couldn't help it slipping out; she was so used to lecturing Serena on the reasons of attending MSA.

'So Waldorf, all work and no play? That's how you roll?' Chuck wondered aloud.

'No! I know how to have fun.' Blair objected, 'But there's a time and place.'

'And freshers' week isn't it?' Chuck asked incredulously, the sole purpose of freshers' week was for students to try everything and remember nothing.

'Alcohol equals loss of control, thus, alcohol is bad.' Blair explained adamantly and slowly, as if to a child.

'It doesn't have to.'

'Well yes, I suppose it doesn't for you, you probably drink so much you're practically immune now.' Blair smirked, not realizing that she'd hit the nail on the head. 'But someone like me, with a reputation to uphold and a legacy to fulfil…' she trailed off, not really wanting to continue and wishing she hadn't allowed herself to babble.

'College is where you start anew, you shouldn't be working to uphold a reputation; you should be building a new one.'

'Oh please, like you didn't make damn sure your womanizing name followed you here.' Blair hissed, her reputation was something she was proud of and held extremely dear to her. And whilst she couldn't quite see through Chuck's habits yet, she sensed there was something more to it than just a Class A manwhore.

'Perhaps that's true.' Chuck conceded, 'But you see, I'm trying something new here.' He smiled at Blair.

'Oh really?' Blair's lips curved, 'And how's that working out for you?'

'It could be better.' Chuck admitted, 'And I'm sure it will be.' He finished with a wink.

Blair laughed, and Chuck found he delighted in making her laugh. 'I wouldn't hold out for that.' She said in reply. A more comfortable silence fell upon them again as people filtered back into the theatre for the second half.

The show began again, and having eased some of the earlier tension, both Chuck and Blair were able to concentrate _marginally_ better than before. When, once again, Chuck relaxed and felt his knee knock against Blair's, neither of them made a conscious effort to break the contact. Whether that was because Blair was so engrossed in the play, or because she was warming to him, Chuck didn't care. He just liked the way he could feel the warmth of her skin through the thin material of their clothes.

As the cast came on for their curtain call and the audience stood in standing ovation, Blair and Chuck glanced at each other and a silent agreement passed between them. _Get out before the drama freaks found them again._ They hastily made their exit -glad for the cover of the standing audience, running down the stairs as the lifts would be too slow and didn't stop until they had made their way outside. They stood to catch their breath, well for Chuck to catch his breath, Blair for one was glad to be a dancer.

Shivering as they began to walk, Blair was beginning to think it wasn't a good idea to leave the apartment without a jacket in her haste to stalk away from Chuck.

'You cold?' The hint of a smirk in Chuck's voice struck a chord with the stubborn side of Blair.

'No!' She retorted forcefully, but not enough to stop another shiver running through her body. She heard Chuck sigh as he took off his jacket.

'It's a good thing we're matching.' was all he said as he placed it over her shoulders.

Blair could still feel the warmth from Chuck in the jacket and it smelt distinctly of him, scotch and aftershave. 'Thanks.' She drew the jacket closer around her and they continued to walk.

'So, you're a legacy?' Chuck enquired after a lengthy silence; her slip earlier had not gone unnoticed.

'Yes.' Blair replied curtly, evidently not a fan of the topic. But Chuck Bass, as always, pushed for more.

'Father?'

Blair laughed, 'He's gay, so fitting, but no. Mother.'

'Oh, was she good then?'

'One of the best.' And Chuck could have sworn he detected more than a trace of resentment in her voice.

'But that doesn't make you a proud daughter.' He stated, more a fact than a question.

'I'm by all means a proud daughter, my mother was extremely talented. But whether that talent now prevents her from being a proud moth or not,I don't know.' Blair sighed, she had spent too much of her time considering what exactly had gone wrong in her relationship with her mother and come to too few conclusions. 'I suppose you can expect nothing less of the _fabulous_ parents of the UES.' She said with a false laugh.

'And nothing more.' Chuck muttered darkly.

If Blair was surprised by the bitterness in his voice, she didn't show it, 'I guess you're right.' She said instead, 'Money can't buy everything.' She smiled, adding, 'Although it sure as hell can buy a lot.'

Chuck regarded her before chuckling, 'Yes. It can, I guess UES parents have yet to learn the difference between _a lot_ and _everything_.' He was laughing now, but the bitterness remained in his voice. Blair wasn't entirely sure how to respond so made a despondent noise agreeing.

'So your mum,' Chuck brought up again moments later, 'Why isn't she proud of you?' He asked, 'Blair Waldorf, _the_ triple threat of MSA.' He said boldly, 'Has quite a ring.'

Blair sighed, 'She just…whatever I do, it never seems to be enough.'

This shocked Chuck, who wondered why anyone would consider Blair Waldorf _not enough_. He thought you could spend _not enough_ time with her, you could talk to her _not enough, _you could touch her_ not enough,_ but Blair Waldorf alone, was never _not enough_. 'I sincerely doubt that.'

'Well, it's not your place to doubt.' Blair snapped back, her defenses kicking in. She had grown accustomed to her mom's disapproval, and could overlook it. But even when she hadn't been, she'd dealt with the issue in the bathroom and the UES world had been none the wiser. Now, she had moved on from that, and moved into an apartment with Serena where she wasn't under constant pressure from anyone other than herself to be perfect – any expectations she didn't meet were her own and she had come to the conclusion long ago that letting yourself down was much better than disappointing others. 'Anyway, you sound knowledgeable about the habits of UES parenting, what's your story?'

'Parent.' Chuck corrected, instantly wishing he hadn't, but the way Blair was looking at him expectantly, he found he _wanted_ to tell her, 'My mother died when I was young.'

Blair mouth formed a tiny 'o', 'Oh.' She'd sometimes wondered if her life would have been easier if her mother hadn't been in it, if her absence would have prevented Blair from putting herself through a damaging four year battle with herself. But at the end of the day, her mother had taught Blair everything that made her Blair Waldorf now. 'I'm sorry.' She said sincerely.

'It's fine.' Chuck replied quietly, avoiding her gaze and staring intensely ahead. 'I was too young to remember her.'

'But still…' Blair persisted, 'Aren't you curious about her?'

'I've said it's fine.' Chuck said tensely, jaw clenched. He didn't want to tell Blair that he had been curious at one point – at a young age, when his friends would talk about their mothers, but he had learnt from that young age _how_ his mother had died, who's fault it was and that it was an off limits topic with his father from then on.

'Chuck…'

'Blair, just stop. Please.' Chuck motioned towards Blair's door, indicating that she should go. Blair looked round in surprise, she had been so focused on Chuck she hadn't even noticed their entering the building, or the elevator, or the corridor.

'I'm sorry, I really am.' Blair said quietly as she unlocked her door and Chuck wasn't sure whether she was apologizing for his mother's death or for persisting with the topic. But he _was_ sure of what happened next, she leant in towards him and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek before disappearing into her apartment, smiling shyly at him as she closed the door cautiously behind her.

Chuck was left bewildered as he stared back until he was left facing her door; he slowly brought his hand up to where her lips had brushed against his cheek, leaving a warm tingly feeling. Chuck smiled sadly, who thought effed up parents would have brought them closer? The smile turned into a frown as a strange feeling crept over him, he was…worried. Worried about Blair and just how fine she could pretend to be, Blair's talent for covering up her emotions was dangerous and unparalleled, even by him and it scared him. He returned to his apartment and for the first time since arriving at MSA, he walked straight past the bar, past the scotch and onto the balcony, hoping the clear sky would somehow clear his clouded mind. But one thing hadn't changed from the first night, two words still occupied his mind as they had done every night the past few days_, Blair Waldorf_.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading about Chuck and Blair's parentage as much as I enjoyed writing about it :)

Thoughts on the chap are verrry much appreciated.

Ingrid x


	8. Chapter 8

Manhattan School of Arts chap 8

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

As I said in the last chapter, i'm going away for the next few days, so it's very likely there won't be another update for about a week. I'll try and get on it as soon as I get back in 5 days though! Please continue to stick with me :D

Thanks to ALL you reveiwers, alert/fav-adders. I apprecaite each and every single one of you :) The feedback really is so encouraging! It's lovely knowing people are reading this.

A hugely, massive thanks to Kate2008, and you can all thank her for me getting this chap out before I go away. She is an absolute star!

Disclaimer: I own a packed suitcase full of wayyy too many clothes (wooo!), but not gg :(.

* * *

'Morning Serena!' Blair said cheerfully as she appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, surprising Serena who was sitting at the kitchen table.

'Oh! Blair,' Serena smiled, looking over her shoulder at her friend. 'Wow, someone got out the right side of bed this morning.' She commented as the noticed the unusual grin on Blair's face. 'It must have been one hell of a show...and a long one, you got home later than I did.'

Blair laughed, 'It was pretty good.' She shrugged, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and taking a seat at the table and a croissant from the plate in front of Serena.

'So, if it wasn't the show.' Serena mused, 'It must have been someone. Who's the lucky guy?'

'Don't be silly.' Blair trilled, but unable to suppress the smile that kept creeping onto her face, 'People can't smile once in a while?'

'Well, of course they can, B. But _you_ don't, not unless something really good has happened, or you're planning someone's demise. And as you only know Nate, Chuck and I here, I should hope it's not a takedown.' Serena glanced at Blair, who had tuned into the conversation at the mention of Chuck's name, 'Oh god, it is! Who is it? What did Chuck do to piss you off yesterday?' Blair couldn't help but laugh at just how wrong Serena had it this time, she was about to reply when her phone buzzed on the kitchen table. She opened the message,

_Sleep well?_ – C.

Blair was pleasantly surprised; she had expected Chuck to avoid her like the plague after last night. Serena watched her suspiciously as Blair typed a reply,

_I did, thank you. I didn't know Chuck Bass did considerate_. – B

'Who're you texting?' Serena sing songed at Blair as she stood up off the chair and took their plates over to the sink.

'No one' Blair returned quickly, closing her phone.

Oh…so we have secrets now?' Serena teased, although she already knew she wasn't going to get the truth out of Blair at present. When Blair made no reply and continued to focus on her phone, Serena sighed, making her way to the door before pausing and turning back to Blair 'Oh, I nearly forgot. Some guy rang before you got back last night and left a message, a Ryan Descrettes? He sounded cute.' Serena grinned at Blair, 'I've written his number down on the pad by the phone, I don't know who you're texting now but you should call him back.'

Blair nodded as Serena left and opened the new text from Chuck

_There's a lot you don't know about Chuck Bass. And I didn't know Blair Waldorf wasn't considerate, aren't you going to ask how I slept?_ – C

_Okay, Bass. How did you sleep?_ - B

Blair smiled, put her glass in the sink and padded into the living room. Walking over to the side table, she saw Ryan's number scrawled in Serena's neat hand on the pad of paper. She thought she should probably ring him, she wasn't sure what the deal with Chuck was so it would be nice to have some other friends, plus, he was extremely cute. She picked up the phone,

'Hello?'

'Hi, Ryan. It's Blair.'

'Blair!' Ryan sounded delighted, 'I'm glad you called.'

'Just returning,' Blair smiled, fiddling with the pad of paper in her hand.

'Well, I'm glad you did. But I'm a little busy now, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime?'

'Umm…' Blair eyed her mobile, which flashed with a new message. _Bass_. She opened it,

_Good, thanks._ – C

That didn't warrant a reply!

'Come on, Blair. Don't leave a guy hanging.' Ryan laughed, drawing her attention back to the conversation on the phone, 'I just think you're lovely and would like to get to know you more, just as friends if you want.'

Blair was always a sucker for flattery from the right people and relented, 'Okay, but just as friends.'

'Great! I really do have to run now, but how about I pick you up at 1 and we can grab some lunch?'

'Sure. Apartment 104, Building X.'

'Cool, I'll see you then.'

'Bye.'

Blair put the phone down, not entirely sure what she had just gotten herself into. But she figured it wasn't like Chuck had asked her out and she was free to meet other people. Ryan seemed genuine and nice, different to the people she usually surrounded herself with and it wouldn't be a bad thing to make a friend or two. She walked over to Serena's room and peeked around the door, 'I'm going to lunch with Ryan at one, you okay on your own?'

'Yes, I'll be fine.' Serena looked up from painting her nails, 'So, Ryan?'

'I guess.' Blair smiled; she wasn't yet ready to tell Serena about Chuck's role in her trip to the theatre. 'It's just as friends though.' She was quick to assure Serena, Blair knew this would get back to Chuck via Serena via Nate and she didn't know why, but she didn't want Chuck to think she was going off with another guy.

'Oh, really?' Serena asked, unconvinced, 'Well, I hope you and your new _friend _have a nice lunch.'

'You're sure you'll be okay for lunch on your own?'

'Yes, I'll be fine. Just as long as you promise to go out with your _best_ friend tonight.' Serena replied pointedly.

'Sure, I suppose you're not up for a quiet night in?' Blair asked hopefully.

'Nah, I have Nate for that now. No more quiet night's in for you and I!' Serena replied cheerfully, grinning wider at the dismayed look on Blair's face. 'Come on, there's only two nights left, let's seriously enjoy them.'

'Oh fine.' Blair huffed lightly, 'I guess I can manage that.'

…

'I'm going for a walk!' Chuck called to Nate as he opened the door. He needed to clear his mind. After last night, he wasn't sure of anything anymore where Blair was concerned. He shut the door behind him as he stepped out to find himself facing the back of a blonde haired boy.

'Can I help you?' He asked suspiciously, shrugging his thin jacket on. The boy turned around and Chuck tensed as he saw a pair of familiar _green eyes_, 'You.' He almost spat out, distaste evident in his voice.

'You.' The boy returned, frowning, _did this boy stalk Blair or something?_

'Who are you?' Chuck demanded, not one for the usual pleasantries in this sort of situation.

'Ryan Descrettes.' Ryan replied shortly.

'What are you doing here?' Chuck continued his questioning, eying the boy with suspicion.

'I'm actually here to see Blair.' Ryan responded, beginning to turn his back to Chuck one more.

If Chuck was shocked, he didn't let it show, 'I don't think she'd want to see you.' He retorted immediately. In fact, who Blair did or did not see was none of his business and he knew this, but it didn't stop him meddling nonetheless.

'Really?' Ryan asked, and Chuck didn't like the smug tone in his voice. 'So _that's_ why she asked me to pick her up at 1.' Ryan said thoughtfully, nodding slowly, evidently mocking Chuck.

Chuck frowned, would Blair do that? _Of course she would_. 'Right, okay. Bye' Chuck said bluntly, turning and walking towards the elevator. He wouldn't pick a fight with this guy until he was sure Ryan was a threat. He would, however, hold Bair to it. Chuck couldn't think of any other reason for Blair to ask Ryan to her apartment other than to aggravate him. And it bothered him that he found he was indeed aggravated by finding Ryan in the corridor, girls have not and should not ever have this sort of power over him. Especially a girl who knew how to exercise it...a girl like Blair Waldorf.

…

Blair was sat out on the balcony reading a magazine when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up and hurried indoors, pulling the balcony door close behind her. As she made her way to the door, she heard Serena call out from her room, 'Have fun, B. I'm glad you're finally giving guys at MSA a chance.'

Blair rolled her eyes, 'Thanks, S.' She replied as she opened the door. 'Hi.' _Wow, _she'd forgotten how cute he was.

'Hey.' Ryan gave Blair a lopsided grin. 'You ready?'

'Umm, just about. One second.' Blair walked over to the kitchen table and picked up her purse before returning to the door. 'Ready.' She smiled at Ryan, 'I'll be back later, S!' She called over her shoulder as she left the apartment.

'That's fine. Just remember you promised we'd go out tonight!' Blair heard Serena's faint reply as she closed the door.

Blair and Ryan walked across campus to Communitea, making polite conversation as they did. On arrival, Ryan pulled out a seat for Blair. 'A gentleman, I approve.' Blair giggled slightly, sitting down.

'I aim to please.' Ryan returned, smiling broadly, 'Now, what would you like?' He opened the menu, grinning at Blair over it.

Blair was touched by how eager he was, but she couldn't deny her thoughts were elsewhere, as they had been for the past few days. 'Just a latte and a salad please.'

'Of course!' Ryan motioned the waitress over and ordered for himself and Blair. After the waitress left, he leaned back in his chair leisurely, smiling at Blair, 'So, are you studying anything other than vocals at MSA?'

'How do you know I'm studying vocals?' Blair asked in surprise, she didn't remember telling him.

Ryan grinned, 'With a voice like yours, it would be a loss to MSA if you weren't here for vocals.'

Blair blushed, 'Thank you. Yours isn't all bad either.' She smiled, suddenly shy. Ryan laughed, muttering his thanks. 'I'm doing drama, vocals and dance.' Blair continued, smiling to herself as Ryan let out a whistle.

'Wow. You must be one talented girl!' He exclaimed, impressed.

Blair shook her head modestly, 'There's a lot of hard work involved. Talent can only get you so far.' Blair knew she had a lot of talent, she could exceed many on her talent alone, but it was her dedication to the arts that made her exceptional.

'Well, you need to loosen up a little here, these are supposed to be the best years of your life!' Ryan remarked, and just like that, Blair knew she and Ryan were too different for anything to come of it. She didn't need another Serena in her life, distracting her from achieving. Blair decided she could keep Ryan as a friend, he meant well and he was obviously very sweet, but she needed more people who took life seriously. She had learnt from a young age about responsibilities and consequences and she was getting a little sick of people who didn't consider the courses of their actions. MSA was not 'only college' or merely the 'best years of your life', she was here to build a future for herself and sacrificing a little fun would be worth it in the long run. Because that's how Blair was, always thinking ahead, to the future and to what may be.

The remainder of the meal passed in general chat with Blair not really committing to the conversation and Ryan talking enough for the both of them. At the end, she politely declined his offer to walk her home, making the excuse of having to visit a few shops before returning to her building. She had assumed correctly that Ryan was not the type of guy to stick around for a shopping trip regardless of who the company was.

After ridding herself of Ryan, she began slowly making her way home, thoughts drifting from green eyes to drama to shops to dance to duets and eventually to the purple jacket lying on her vanity seat and its owner. She was beginning to worry about the amount of time her thoughts were consumed by the owner of said jacket. In her mind, thinking so much about any boy was distracting and Chuck Bass was so much more than just any boy. It was okay now, she concluded, in freshers' week when the sole purpose was to get distracted, but this behaviour couldn't continue when classes started. Self discipline was the secret to any art and it would take all of Blair's to remain focused this year. Her train of thought was interrupted as she spotted a familiar figure entering Building X ahead of her, 'Bass!' she called, hurrying slightly to catch up with him. 'Hi.'

'Hey.' Chuck replied and Blair did not miss the edge in his voice. 'What's up?'

'Nothing really, just had some lunch.' Blair shrugged casually, confused by the tone of Chuck's voice.

'Alone?' He asked tensely, giving Blair a pointed look as he stepped into the elevator.

Blair followed him in, wandering why Chuck was getting in such a state about such a small issue. But then if it _was_ such a small issue, why was she so cautious about it? 'Well..' She began and trailed off causing Chuck to scoff and her to narrow her eyes at him. 'Actually no. I had lunch with Ryan.'

Blair was surprised as Chuck practically spat out 'Well great.'

'Hey, what's your problem?' Blair had no idea why he was acting this way; it wasn't like there was something officially going on between them. They had exchanged one nice conversation, but that didn't mean anything. When Chuck made no reply, she decided to take a different approach, 'Is someone a little jealous?' She asked with a hint of a smirk.

'No.' Chuck retorted a little too quickly, 'What's it to me?' He said bluntly. Chuck was furious with himself, but he couldn't stop himself reacting this way. It was extremely uncharacteristic of him and if he wasn't so bothered about Blair having lunch with some guy, he would be disgusted with himself for acting like such a jealous boyfriend.

'I don't know.' Blair snapped, irritated by his defensive behaviour. 'You tell me why you're acting like a jealous boyfriend.' Chuck looked at her in shock, seriously considering for a moment that Blair Waldorf may have just read his mind. He shook his head quickly; even her talents, great as they were, couldn't stretch that far.

'I'm not acting like a jealous boyfriend.' He growled as he stepped out of the lift and strode purposefully towards his door.

'Wait.' Blair said, stepping out after him. 'How do you even know I was with anyone?' She had just realised that Chuck was anticipating her answer and clearly knew something before she'd said anything.

'_Ryan_ and I happened to cross paths this morning. Nice, by the way, having him pick you up from your apartment.' Chuck spat out angrily.

'Huh? That's what this is about?' Blair responded, surprised, 'Seriously Chuck, why is that even an issue? It's not like we're together or anything.'

'No.' Chuck said cuttingly, 'We're not. There's no problem.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.' Chuck said childishly, imitating Blair.

'One second.' Blair disappeared into her apartment and promptly returned with his jacket. 'Here.' Chuck stared at her for a second before taking the jacket without a word, jaw clenched. Blair sighed 'For goodness sake, just grow up.' She gave Chuck a guarded look before turning and leaving him out in the corridor.

Chuck glared after her until she shut the door and then went back to his own apartment. He placed the jacket carefully over a bar stool – it was expensive after all, and proceeded to throw himself down on the sofa, groaning in frustration. He had never felt this way in his life and it unnerved him no end, the hold that Blair Waldorf seemed to have over him. It was her that was making him act like that and yet it was himself that he was frustrated with, he let out a bitter laugh, he got the feeling he would struggle to blame Blair for anything. In times like these, when everything seemed against him, he was only certain of three things, his friendship with Nate, the billions in his bank and scotch. He chose the last to ease his nerves this time.

...

'Blair?' Serena called from her room as Blair stormed in. 'What's wrong?'

'Basstard.' Blair ignored Serena and muttered furiously under her breath, 'Basshole, chucker...mother chucker, come to that.'

'Blair.' Serena ran out from her room and grabbed Blair, halting her mid pace, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Let's go out tonight.'

'Ohhkay, of course. But are you sure you're alright?' Serena sounded concerned.

'I'm fine.' Blair snapped and then sighed, realised she was frustrated at Chuck and taking it out on Serena, 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, don't worry.' Serena assured her. 'Let's get ready then.' She grinned at Blair and pulled her towards her room, determined to cheer Blair up

An hour later, they were ready and Blair was feeling much better. Serena had chattered for the entirety of the past hour about nothing in particular and the familiarity of the situation had made Blair feel more at ease and in control of herself and her emotions.

'Let's go!'

They walked the short distance to Marquee and headed straight to the bar, Blair just wanted to have a good time and she thought alcohol might just be the answer - a lot of it, and Serena pretty much started all her nights out at the bar, so was happy to comply. After a few drinks, they headed for the dance floor. Somewhere between the trips between the bar and dance floor, Blair began to feel a little queasy, 'I gotta get fresh air.' She mumbled to Serena before stumbling out of the club.

Once outside, she sucked in the cool air hungrily, head spinning. 'I needed that.' She muttered to no one in particular before admiring the lovely way the tree outside the club was fluttering in the breeze. She then looked down and noticed the lovely way the pavement curb was shaped and went on forever, as if leading her on a treasure hunt. She giggled and began following the curb, forgetting the club and Serena. After about 5 minutes, she began to grow bored of the curb and looked up. Blair frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings and promptly decided she wanted to go home. Now the only question was,_ how?_ She mused quietly, if she could only remember the name of her building_. A?_ No_,_ she shook her head at herself, that wasn't it._ B? _No! Not right. She then proceeded to work her way through the entire alphabet until, _X? _Yes! _...or was it Y? No, it was definitely X. _

Blair turned and faced the campus signs next to her, squinting as she tried to focus on the letters. She clapped her hands gleefully as she spotted the words Building X and an arrow. She headed off in the direction the arrow pointed and grinned as she saw her building looming. _Well done, Blair_, she told herself smugly. Now the combination to enter the building would prove a little tricky. _Think Blair, think! _But try as she might, and she did try a number of combinations, nothing proved successful. Eventually, and although she was rather ashamed of herself for it, Blair resorted to banging on the door of the building, after a while, an annoyed looking girl opened the door. Upon seeing Blair in her drunken state, she let out a sigh 'Jesus.' And rolled her eyes before going back to her room.

'Thanks!' Blair called after her cheerily before getting into the elevator. She stood for a moment. _Now what floor?_ Grinning mischievously as a plan struck her, she pressed the button for every floor, now she could just wait for the doors to open at each floor and see if she recognised any of the corridors. Leaning on the back wall of the elevator, she smiled smugly to herself. _Pure genius_.

The door opened for the first floor and Blair shook her head, they didn't have a plant pot outside their door. Second, third, fourth and fifth floors were all no goes, the doors slid open for the sixth floor and Blair immediately ruled it out as she spotted the muddy _sneakers_ lying outside the apartment door. Blair was beginning to feel her plan had maybe failed and she'd missed her floor when the doors opened for the tenth and last floor. She grinned triumphantly; there was the door at the end of the corridor that made her floor unique.

She hurried over to her apartment door, tripping slightly and fumbled for her keys. After a while, she pulled them from her bag and began the difficult task of trying to get the key in the keyhole. She began to frown after many attempts had failed and finally threw the key carelessly back into her bag, she'd just have to get Serena to answer the door. Forgetting she'd left Serena in the club, Blair began to bang on the door, giggling to herself as she realised she seemed to be making a habit of banging on doors. Her mood immediately changed when a sleepy eyed, dishevelled looking Chuck in a robe opened the door,

'What the hell?' He spat out, squinting into the light of the corridor. This was the last thing he had expected and Chuck did not like being caught off guard, especially not by people as unpredictable as Waldorf.

Blair let out a cry, 'What are you doing in my apartment Bass? Get your robed bass out of it!' She continued angrily.

'Woah.' Chuck stepped out into the corridor, pulling the door shut behind him, hoping Blair's outburst hadn't woken Nate who was asleep on the sofa. 'What's going on Waldorf?'

Blair's face crumpled at his concerned tone, 'I don't know. I've lost Serena and I've just had the longest elevator ride of my life.' Forgetting that she was totally mad at the boy standing before her. 'And now some guy has just come out of my apartment wearing a robe.'

'This isn't your apartment Blair.' He grinned as he turned her around so she was facing her door. 'That is.'

'Oh.' Blair's mouth formed a tiny, surprised circle and she began giggling.

'You're drunk, Waldorf.' Chuck remarked, an amused glint in his eye.

'No! No I'm not.' Blair snapped, her giggly mood evaporating instantly as she spun round to face Chuck once more, 'You' she placed a well manicured index finger on his chest and prodded him as she continued. 'You are the one that's drunk.' She slurred, then blanched.

'Are you going to be sick?' He was very much aware of her finger on his chest and he needed a distraction.

'Sick? Why would I be sick?' Blair replied quickly, looking distressed. 'I'm not sick! What are you suggesting?'

Chuck was taken aback by the alarm in her voice at his mention of being sick, but thought it best not to pursue it for the time being, 'Look,' he said gently, 'We need to get you some fresh air.'

'I'm not getting in that lift again!' Blair retorted, 'No way.' She shook her head childishly and appeared to prepare for a tantrum.

'Fine.' Chuck ground his teeth, 'Come on.' He placed an arm around her waist and half carried her to the door at the end of the corridor.

'What's behind this door? It saved my life you know.' Blair sighed happily as he pushed it open, 'I wouldn't have known which floor to get off the lift if it wasn't here. Although it definitely wasn't the floor with the plant pot...or the horrible dirty shoes.' Blair made a disgusted face as she recalled the muddied items.

'Blair.' She heard Chuck say, and she was very glad he saved her from thinking more about the offending shoes.

'Yeah?'

'Shut up.' There was a hint of a smirk in his voice, but Blair thought it would be best to do as he said, considering he was leading her up some stairs and she had no idea where they were going.

After a few more steps, they came to an unlocked metal door. Chuck pushed the door open and guided Blair out.

'Wow.' She drew in a sharp breath, 'Wow.' She was now looking over Manhattan, tall buildings in the distance outlined by the faint light of early morning; she looked downwards and could see the tiny cars rushing around on the well lit streets below.

'Isn't it?' Chuck chuckled at her reaction, startling her, she had forgotten he was there.

'Yes.' She murmured, surveying the area. There was a low wall around the rooftop to stop people falling, a few plants, a hammock and a cushioned double swing seat with a blanket on that faced out towards the city. She walked slowly over to the swing seat, tripping slightly in her heels, and sat down heavily. 'It's lovely.' She sighed, kicking her heels off, pulling the blanket over her.

Chuck, who was looking over the city with his back to her, turned and regarded her. He swallowed as he saw her in the swing seat, barefoot and breathing in deeply with her eyes closed, looking peaceful. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way over to the swing seat, taking the space next to her. 'I like it here.' He murmured, staring out across the rooftop, 'You may have the balcony, but I have this.' He looked at her and felt a fluttering in his stomach when she smiled back at him, looking up through her lashes.

Blair leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. She felt so very tired. 'The balcony has nothing on this.' She agreed.

'Then we can share.' Chuck said graciously with a smile, for some reason unknown to him, he was feeling inclined to be nice. He took comfort in the fact that after a night out, Blair was with _him._

'That's very generous.' Blair murmured tiredly as she felt her eyelids droop and the after effects of alcohol catch up with her. She adjusted her position, causing the seat to swing lightly, and put her head in Chuck's lap, curling her body up on the seat. 'Goodnight.' She said sleepily.

Chuck sat uncomfortably, unsure of what to do; her close proximity to him was driving him insane. He hated her for it, for everything. For going out with Ryan, for being able to make him jealous, for making him feel things and for making him want to expose his life to her, yet at the same time, he relished every moment he spent with her. Even the moments like this, when she was probably only so close to him because she couldn't remember who he was. He watched her for a while, her light breathing and the way she subtly licked her lips every so often in her sleep. He carefully adjusted the blanket on her, so it covered her entire body. Then, unable to resist, he snaked an arm around her waist, careful not to wake her and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes, swinging the chair slightly with his feet. He was as certain as the sun would rise that she would make him regret it when it did. But for now, alone with her on the rooftop and with the whole of Manhattan at their feet, he could pretend he had something he thought Chuck Bass never deserved to have.

* * *

There you go, I wonder what'll happen when Blair wakes up?

Please review and leave thoughts etc :)

Ingrid x


	9. Chapter 9

Manhattan School of Arts chap 9

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

I have good news and bad news, bad news first..i'm going to Spain tomorrow for a week sans internet so there won't be another update after this for at least that long, good news is that because I love all you people for reading this, I will work very hard to get the next chapter out asap when I get back. Thank you for the reviews, it really made me smile to read them :) muchos appreciated. (practising my limited spanish there haha)

Again, I would not have got this chapter out without the help of kate2008's awesomly awesome speed beta'ing skills. Did I mention she's awesome? Muchos gracias to her!

Disclaimer : I own another packed suitcase filled with beachwear and hell loads of suncream, but not GG.

* * *

Blair woke up at seven am on the dot. It was something her body was programmed to do, time was too precious to spend unconscious. She kept her eyes shut and frowned as she felt a cool breeze upon her body, pulling the blanket closer around her. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered what had happened the previous night and where she had ended up. She looked around the rooftop, expecting to see Chuck sitting next to her on the swing seat and found herself disappointed by an empty space. Blair felt her heart sink; even someone like Chuck Bass didn't consider her good enough. She sat, slightly depressed by this thought until a slight commotion on the other side of the rooftop drew her from her thoughts.

"Morning." Blair looked up to see Chuck, fully dressed, walking towards her with two steaming mugs. "I didn't realize you'd be up so soon."

"Sleep is a waste of time." Blair said in return, giving Chuck the smallest of smiles. She wasn't really happy to see _him_, considering he was Chuck Bass, she was just relieved she hadn't been left, "There are only so many hours in a day."

Chuck nodded as he approached her "I completely agree." Sitting down next to Blair, he handed her a mug, "Coffee."

Blair took the mug, cupping it in her hands. "Thanks." She sighed and stared out over the city, the tall buildings silhouetted against the just rising sun. "And thanks, for helping me last night." She said earnestly, without taking her eyes off the view. Thanking him for helping her after a night out seemed to be becoming a regular occurence and Blair was beginning to feel a little embarrassed.

"You're welcome." He replied, taking a sip from his mug.

"However, I don't thank you for leaving me to wake up alone." Blair said dryly, but with a hint of a smile.

"I apologize…and I don't apologize often." Chuck added truthfully, "But I was feeling fairly indecent in my robe."

Blair scoffed, "When has Chuck Bass ever worried about indecency?" She asked teasingly with a look at Chuck.

He wasn't sure he liked the way she said Chuck Bass - like a label. It made him feel that she regarded him as the Chuck Bass that was reputed, and despite having worked hard to ensure his reputation remained with him, he didn't actually want to be _Chuck Bass_ with Blair, he'd much rather be just _Bass_. "Alright, you got me. But with you hogging the blanket, I needed to change. It would not do me good if I got frostbite, especially in a certain place that is…vulnerable in a robe and that is _extremely_ dear to me." Chuck grinned with a wink, he may not have wanted Blair to think of him as Chuck Bass, but being Chuck Bass was sure as hell a lot of fun!

"Shut up, Bass." Blair growled, rolling her eyes. "I neither care for nor wish to partake in such a conversation."

Chuck chuckled, but obliged. He was extremely aware of the fact that Blair could very easily storm off back to her apartment and that he would be a little sad if she did, he absolutely loathed the fact that he enjoyed her company, but it was a fact nonetheless. They sat quietly, side by side, taking sips from their mugs and staring out into the distance.

Although silent, Blair's mind was working overtime. So far, Chuck had lived up to many of his infamous ways…smooth, sleazy and arrogant, but there was one thing she couldn't figure out about him that bothered her greatly, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Excuse me?" Chuck looked at her in surprise. He had heard what she'd said, of course, but was completely caught off guard by the question, it was not something he'd ever been asked before and he didn't have a pre-prepared response like he usually did.

"You heard me." Blair said, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"You don't think I'm a nice person?" Chuck enquired, still playing for time.

"Well…" Blair mused, considering the question carefully, "I think you try not to be."

"I _try_ not to be?" Chuck repeated incredulously as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. And in a way, it was, no one had ever implied that Chuck Bass was nice.

"Yes!" Blair said indignantly as a theory struck her, "You put on a great show of being a good for nothing womanizer, but at the end of the day, there's some good in you."

"Like you then?" Chuck said, uncomfortable being analyzed by Blair in such a manner and eager to turn the conversation away from him.

Blair looked at him sharply before laughing, "Are you calling me a good for nothing womanizer?"

"Of course not." Chuck replied hastily, "Just that I think you can be a nice person."

"I am a nice person!" Blair insisted, _how dare he say otherwise!_

Chuck scoffed, "Please, you don't become Queen by baking people cookies."

"You don't know me." Blair protested weakly, she hated the way he made all these assumptions about her character.

"True." Chuck conceded, "But I know your type." He saw Blair about to object and continued quickly, "Although I must admit, I've met no one quite like you." Blair looked at him uncertainly, unsure whether it was a compliment or an insult - or both. What some people would regard as an insult, things like _bitch_, or _ice queen_ as she was known to some, Blair would consider a compliment. She took a moment to think of a reply. Finally,

"Okay, so I had to bare the claws a few times in my past." She admitted, opening her mouth to continue –

"Let me finish." Chuck interrupted. "Once you're Queen, you don't retain the title by granting favors."

"Everything has a price, Bass." Blair snapped, it was something simple that people never seemed to understand. "People will take as much as they can from you, and give as little back as possible. It's simple self preservation to work in tit for tat manner, or you'll end up with nothing."

Chuck regarded the now slightly incensed brunette with interest, "I never said it was wrong." In fact, he thought along the same lines, he had come to learn that in order to stand on your own feet, it was necessary to act selfishly.

"No, you didn't. But you suggest it makes me a bad person."

"I'm not saying you're a bad person, or anything of the sort." Chuck sighed tiredly, thinking it was perhaps a little too early to be dealing with a defensive Waldorf. "On the contrary, I'm saying I think you choose to have a mean streak."

Blair tensed and narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't turn this around, Bass. That's what I said about you."

"Then I guess I'm saying we're similar." Chuck stated simply. It was a fact he had suspected from early on, but which had been confirmed by the conversation. He knew Blair wasn't a bad person, he wasn't so sure about himself, but he knew they both understood that if you gave people the chance, they would take all they can from you. It was a basic human instinct that everyone was guilty of but few acknowledged and protected themselves from.

"You're wrong." Blair replied quickly, Chuck raised an eyebrow at her, unconvinced, "Okay, so maybe you're right about me, I'm not that nice a person. But -"

"On the outside," Chuck cut in. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea; he wasn't attacking her character, in fact, he was rather enamored by her character. He was merely letting her know, as she had to him, that he considered her reputation an act. "But secretly, you have qualities, loyal and determined being some, that make you a formidable friend." He continued thoughtfully, "And I understand, to protect your friends, you must be tough."

Blair considered this, it was a nice idea, that she was a bitch to protect her friends, and it was sort of true. There had been times when Blair had acted out to help Serena, but it didn't atone for the countless harsh things she'd done just to retain her title. "Maybe. But you're wrong about us. We're not similar."

"You know we are. You just refuse to admit it, because you can't accept it." Chuck remarked, angering Blair further. She knew there was truth to his words, but she refused to believe it and in pure Waldorf manner, as long as she didn't acknowledge it, it wasn't true to her.

"Just shut it, Bass." Blair said scathingly. But Chuck noted she didn't dispute his claim, he chuckled quietly to himself. "What?" She looked at him irritably.

"Nothing." Chuck stared back at him with wide eyes, feigning as much innocence as Chuck Bass could.

"For goodness sake." Blair groaned in frustration as he continued to chuckle to himself, "Fine!" Blair handed the mug back to him and stood to leave.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Your heels." Chuck picked up her shoes, holding them out to her, "This season's Gucci, not something to leave behind." He commented, as she took the shoes from him.

Blair looked at him curiously, "Answer me one question honestly." Chuck nodded his head for her to proceed, "Are you gay?"

Chuck stared at her incredulously, "No!" He said as he burst into laughter.

"Worth asking." Blair huffed, holding her shoes close to her. "Bye, Bass."

Still grinning, Chuck watched her walk away. When she'd gone, he leaned back against the chair, swinging it lightly. Chuck smiled to himself as he contemplated what had been perhaps the strangest night ever. It was the first he'd spent so close to a woman he had not just slept with, and had wanted to actually converse with said woman. He yawned, standing up and picking up the two mugs off the floor. Having spent the majority of the night watching a resting Blair, he was in desperate need of sleep to clear his mind.

…

Blair crept into her apartment, praying Serena was still asleep. She sighed as Serena's voice indicated she was out of luck.

"Blair?" Her friend's groggy voice came from the sofa.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god!" Serena sounded wide awake now, "Where have you been? I've been completely out of my mind," Serena clambered over the back of the sofa and rushed to Blair.

"S, chill." Blair attempted to calm her friend down, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Serena pulled Blair into a hug, "I'm just so glad you're safe."

"What's the big deal?" Blair asked, "You do it all the time." It was true, Blair rarely returned home with Serena after a night out.

"Yes, Blair. I know I do. But this is you, _Blair Waldorf_. She doesn't disappear like you did." Serena said, and Blair had to nod in agreement. "So…where were you last night?"

"I…Okay, well I was a little tipsy…" Blair began,

"A little?" Serena smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine, I was completely out of it." Blair admitted, laughing, "So I came home, I made it to our floor thanks to a few little ingenious plans." She continued smugly.

"And then…? It's quite a small corridor B, how on earth did you not make it into the apartment?"

"Well," Blair began sheepishly, "I may have confused the number 4 for 3…"

Serena laughed, "You didn't! Which one did you get?"

"Basshole." Blair muttered darkly.

"Oh!" Serena grinned, "So…then what happened?"

"Nothing, I fell asleep on the roof. And here I am." Blair said shortly, she didn't care to recount the story. Considering she appeared to spend a large amount of time with Chuck, she didn't want to spend the rest talking about him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been in the same outfit for almost twelve hours and seriously need to change." Blair walked past Serena and into her room.

A few hours later, Serena had read three magazines…or at least looked at the style section, had a late lunch and been for a walk around campus with Nate. She hadn't seen or heard from Blair since Blair had gone into her room to change and Serena was beginning to worry. She walked over to Blair's door and called her friend's name softly, when she got no reply she knocked on the door. Again, when no sound emerged from Blair's room, Serena nervously opened the door and stuck her head round it. She was surprised to see Blair's sleeping form curled up on the bed. In all 12 years of being friends with Blair, Serena had never known her to nap, Blair always said time was too precious to waste away. Serena walked cautiously over to the bed, grabbing a throw from a seat in the corner and placed it carefully over Blair, who sighed contentedly in her sleep. Serena smiled down fondly at her friend, Blair worked herself to the bone 24/7 and Serena worried constantly about her, ever since her condition had improved, Blair had thrown herself into the arts, no doubt as a distraction and Serena didn't know if it was natural for anyone to have the mental and physical capabilities that Blair appeared to have, although she seemed to manage okay. With one last glance at her sleeping friend, Serena smiled and left, closing the door carefully behind her.

…

Blair awoke later that day and realized she was still in the same outfit she'd worn the night before, scrunching her nose in disgust, she headed for her closet. She put on a casual dress, she wasn't going out tonight but she planned to investigate what facilities Building X had to offer.

"Serena!" She called out into the living room. Upon hearing no reply, she padded out of her room. "S?" A note on the bar top caught her eye and she drew closer, picking it up,

_Hey B! _

_Congratulations on your first nap, I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want to wake you, but I've gone out to dinner with Nate, I figured you'd enjoy a quiet night in alone. I shouldn't be back too late, but don't wait up. See you tomorrow!_

_Love, S._

Blair smiled as she placed the note back down; she was looking forward to a quiet night in. Wanting to take advantage of having the apartment to herself, Blair decided her tour of the building could be postponed until the next day. She went into her room, and choosing carefully from a row of dvd's, picked out _Swan Lake_ - the ballet, performed by the Moscow Ballet. It wasn't that she aspired to be a ballerina, her talents were too widespread to focus on just that, but ballet was her favorite art. The grace and elegance with which the dancers moved thrilled her, and she felt some satisfaction with the knowledge that she too possessed similar abilities. After changing into her nightie, she poured herself a glass of wine, and settled on the couch.

…

The next morning, Blair once again awoke early. After checking in on Serena and finding her still fast asleep, Blair got herself a croissant and a glass of orange juice, taking it out onto the balcony. Whilst merely a week ago, she considered the view from the balcony breathtaking, she found she now craved the expanse of the rooftop - she quickly assured herself it had nothing to do with the company. Dumping her plate and glass in the sink, Blair resolved to visit the rooftop, he had offered to share and there was something about the place that made her feel a sense of power that she relished. Blair checked the clock as she returned to her room; it was only just 8am. Feeling confident Chuck would not be up at this hour, she quickly slipped a robe over her nightie and headed out in her slippers.

After making her way up the stairs, Blair found the door a little stiff as she pushed to open it; she leaned her whole weight against the door and shoved again. She was surprised to hear an _ooof_ and the sound of a body falling on the floor. Gasping, she pushed the door open and found Chuck lying on the floor, looking bewildered.

"Waldorf!" Chuck grunted, sitting up on the floor and rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Blair asked, and Chuck smiled at the concerned tone of her voice.

"I've been better." He replied as went to stand up, "No, it's fine, I've got this." He remarked sarcastically as Blair made no move to help him. This seemed to bring Blair to her senses as she rushed forward to help him up, she had, after all, been the one to push him over. He looped an arm, perhaps unnecessarily, over her shoulder as she pulled him up. Once Chuck was finally up, he stood with his arm still around her shoulder, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Blair muttered as she shrugged his arm off, she still didn't like being close to him; it made her feel…uncomfortable, but not in an entirely bad way, and that made it worse.

"So what're you doing here?" Chuck asked as they stood awkwardly in silence.

"I didn't realize you'd be up here at this time in the morning."

"That doesn't answer my question." Chuck teased, looking at her expectantly.

Blair shrugged, "I don't know. After seeing this…" She looked out over Manhattan, "From up here, the balcony just didn't make the cut. What're you doing here?"

"I like it here in the mornings. It's nice here always, but in the mornings, it's like the calm before the storm. It's quieter, before the air is filled with the sounds of the city waking up."

"You should be a poet." Blair remarked. Chuck looked at her sharply, unsure whether she was joking or not, when he found her expression unreadable, he grinned.

"Too bad I'm taking drama and vocals here then."

"I'm sure few people would mind if you transferred now to another college with a writing programme." Blair quipped with a smirk.

"And you're one of them."

"Only when pigs fly." Blair retorted with a sly grin.

"Fortunately for me, and for you, though you won't admit it." Chuck smiled, "It's too late now, classes begin tomorrow."

"What?" Blair snapped her head round to look at Chuck, a shocked expression on her face.

"Classes begin tomorrow." Chuck repeated slowly, watching as Blair's expression changed from one of shock to one of distress.

"Oh no!" She moaned, "I need to practice!" and without a backwards glance, she fled the rooftop, leaving a bemused looking Chuck to stare after her.

Blair ran back into her room and changed into her leotard and tights. Slipping on her sweatpants, she grabbed her keys and scrawled a quick note to Serena. _Gone dancing._ And ran out of the apartment.

Chuck caught a glimpse of her back as he was returning to his apartment before she disappeared into the elevator_. Sweatpants?_ It seemed Waldorf was full of surprises. He grinned as he thought about how good she had looked in a leotard, shaking his head at himself, he returned to his apartment.

…

"Excuse me." Blair approached the building reception, "I've heard there are some dance studio's in the building?"

The young woman behind the desk looked up, "There's only one. It's rarely used as people prefer to use the newer studios in the dance building across campus. Just take the stairs to the left of the elevator, go down one floor and it's the second door along the corridor." She smiled. Blair thanked the woman and headed in the direction she'd been told.

Blair gasped as she entered the little studio. Although only a little light filtered in from a small window high up in the corner of the room, the room was well lit thanks to large mirrors that covered three of the studio walls and reflected the little window of light. A bar ran along the fourth wall and a table with a speakers system on top sat in the corner. Blair sighed happily, it was perfect.

She quickly dropped her bags, put a CD with a selection of pieces on and began limbering. Soon after, she was dancing, her curls taking a life of their own as she leaped around the room. Blair had neglected to put her hair in a bun, she would never get away with it in a class, but she loved the way she could make her hair fly and it made her feel free.

…

After relenting and agreeing to a Wii session with Nate, Chuck had spent the majority of the day being completely owned by Nate, who was brighter than he looked - at least with a games console. After being beaten for the fourth time, Chuck thought it best for his dignity that he stop playing and so excused himself, making the excuse of going to take a look around the drama building in preparation for class the next day. As he left the apartment, he spotted something glinting on the floor. Retrieving it, he found it was a bun pin with a small gold star on the end. It was delicate and dainty, and everything about it screamed Blair Waldorf. He resolved to return it to her. He knocked on the apartment door,

"Can I help you?" Serena answered the door.

"Hi. Is Blair in?" Chuck enquired, peering over Serena's shoulder.

"Umm, no, she just left me a note saying _Gone Dancing_, I have no idea where she is. Sorry!" Serena smiled apologetically.

"That's fine. Thanks." Chuck turned his back as Serena shut the door. He took the elevator to the ground floor and went over to the reception.

"Hi. I'm looking for a brunette, about this high, wearing a leotard and sweatpants. Any idea where she was headed?"

"Stairs left to the elevator, down one floor, second corridor on the right." The young woman replied without looking up.

"Umm…thanks." Chuck muttered as he followed her directions. He stopped outside the door to the studio and peered in through the little glass square in the door. What he saw took his breath away, he watched in awe as Blair pirouetted and leapt her way around the dimly lit room. She seemed to glide effortlessly, feet barely touching the ground. He hated to stop her, but he didn't want her to spot him watching through the glass and think he was a lurker. He opened the door a crack and coughed politely.

Blair whirled to a stop as she heard the faint noise, her cheeks burned as she turned and spotted Chuck's head round the door. _How long had he been there? _"Can I help you?" She asked coldly, walking over to the table and switching off the music, evidently annoyed at his stopping her mid step.

"Umm…I…you dropped…" Chuck almost stuttered, he was horrified with himself for acting like such an idiot and was silently berating himself when Blair broke his thoughts.

"Yes?" She looked at him expectantly, hand on hips and one pointed toe crossing in front of the other.

"You dropped your pin."

"Oh." Blair walked over to him gracefully, taking the pin from his outstretched hand. "Thank you." She said graciously, but Chuck wasn't hearing her talk, he was distracted by the way her chest heaved as the breathed heavily after dancing and the way her body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. "This was my mother's." She murmured, he dragged her eyes away from her body and watched her face as she stared down at the pin in her hands. "She gave it to me on my fifth birthday and told me I was going to be a star one day." She looked up at him with a smile, "I've never gone a show or exam or recital without it, so thank you for finding it."

"Happy to have helped." Chuck cringed at his own words as he said them.

Blair laughed at his awkwardness, "Glad you did." She smiled, keeping her eyes cautiously on Chuck, as she returned to the middle of the room she turned her back on him and resumed practice. As she noticed him still standing there after a few minutes, she stopped and looked at him pointedly over her shoulder, "Is there something you wanted?"

"No, no." Chuck smiled, indicating for her to continue and making no move to leave.

Blair rolled her eyes, whirling round to face him, "Then can you please go." She sighed.

"That's not very nice." Chuck grinned, "In case you've forgotten, I helped you retrieve a family heirloom…"

"Chuck!" Blair let out an exasperated cry. "What's it going to take to get you to leave?" She felt a little out of practice and was desperate to work on some steps before tomorrow.

"A kiss." Chuck grinned as Blair let out a groan.

"Absolutely not." She retorted without a second's hesitation, she was _not_ making that mistake again.

"Fine." Chuck scoffed, setting himself against the doorframe, indicating that he was prepared to stay. "I don't understand why we can't share this space; I am, after all kindly sharing my rooftop with you."

"Because." Blair ground out, frustration evident, "Whereas I have use of a rooftop like that, you have no use of a ballet studio."

"Oh, if you're in it, I have great use of it." Chuck grinned cheekily, "Let me watch." He added when she returned his grin with a stony glare.

"No!" Blair shot back indignantly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Thanks." Chuck laughed at her falling for such an old trick. He walked into the room and sat himself down on the floor.

"You are so infuriating!" Blair almost screamed in frustration. Under other circumstances and with other people, she would have loved an audience, she found it made her push herself and perform better. But this was this situation and this person. "You cannot stay." She said stubbornly.

Chuck leaned back leisurely against the mirror adorned wall, "Then you should start looking for a new studio." His eyes twinkled with amusement as he saw her recognize defeat.

"Five minutes, then you're out." She hissed as she waltzed past him towards the speakers in the corner of the room. She switched the music back on, breathing deeply as a classical number played. She began to move around the room, trying as best as she could to forget that Chuck was in the room with her.

Chuck observed silently, fascinated and unable to take his eyes off her as she executed step after step to perfection, she moved with elegance and grace to the slow music. The classical piece ended and was replaced by a quicker, more up tempo song. Chuck watched, intrigued, in all honesty, he had always thought ballet was for sissy's and performed to boring classical pieces only, he waited eagerly for Blair to prove him wrong - because he knew she would.

He was not disappointed. Blair smiled wickedly to herself as she recognized the track; she favored the classical side of ballet - the stereotypical part, but there was a part of her that relished the edgy, contemporary side that broke the boundaries of traditional ballet. She grinned as she picked up the pace of her moves, switching slow careful arm movements and chassé's and replacing them with fast, precise footwork and grand jeté's. Chuck watched in rapture as she shattered the dull, mechanical imagine he'd always had of ballet, and replaced it with that of a skillful, passionate art - all without putting a foot wrong. The music stopped and Blair stood in the middle of the room, "Time's up." She breathed out, trying to regain her breath.

Chuck nodded mutely, "You were…amazing." He murmured in a stunned voice. Maintaining his side of the bargain, he stood to leave, his eyes never leaving Blair.

She turned away at the compliment to hide the small smile that graced her features, "Thanks."

He walked slowly towards the door, turning at the last moment, "Five more minutes?" He asked hopefully causing Blair to glare at him, "Worth asking." He shrugged.

"Out, Bass!" Blair commanded loudly, but her lips curved.

"Thought as much." Chuck muttered as he walked out, "See you, Waldorf!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight.

Blair stared after him as he sauntered off, she brought a hand up to her flushed cheeks. She would definitely have to be careful of him in the future; he had an unparalleled way of getting under her skin that she had never had to deal with before and wasn't sure she was prepared for either. Sighing, she gathered up her belongings, took one last glance around the room and left the little studio that was to become her safe haven at MSA.

* * *

Isn't Blair awesome? haha. I know some people might be a little outraged that I put Blair in sweatpants...I know, I found it difficult to handle too - but as a dancer, I must admit, sweatpants are a dancer's best friend. If it helps, imagine they are Dior sweatpants...do they even exsist?

Reviews are eagerly receieved and much appreciated :)

Have a good week y'all! Ingrid x


	10. Chapter 10

Manhattan School of Arts chap 10

Summary : Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

Hola! I'm back :) Thank you for those of you who reviewed last chapter, it was such a lovely thing to come back to! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and review :D

I know I say this every chapter, but once again Kate2008 has worked her beta magic and made it possible for me to publish this so soon after I got back. So much kudos and thanks to her!

Disclaimer : I guess I now own all the sand that came back with me from Spain via various items of beach clothing, but not GG.

* * *

Blair was dressed and sitting down for breakfast when Serena's alarm rang on Monday morning. She heard Serena groan and throw the alarm clock on the floor but did not hear her get out of bed. Rolling her eyes, Blair walked into Serena's room, "S!" She said loudly.

"Ahh!" Serena sounded briefly alert before closing her eyes again, "What is it, B?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"It's Monday!" Blair replied cheerily as she pulled the duvet off Serena, causing her friend to curl up in a ball, "Day one of real life at MSA."

"Five more minutes, please." Serena begged, although she knew it was pointless.

"Nope, get up!" Blair began to sing loudly as she flung Serena's curtains open, flooding the room with sunlight. She smiled in satisfaction as Serena sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and squinting against the light.

"Job done Blair." She grumbled as Blair continued to sing, "Blair!"

"Yes?" Blair stopped singing and looked at Serena innocently.

"Out." Serena commanded, glaring at her friend.

"Fine." Blair replied, "But if you're not out in twenty minutes, I'm coming back in!" She called over her shoulder as she left Serena's room.

Twenty one minutes later, Serena emerged from her room to find Blair, dressed in her dance attire with a stern look on her face. "You're late."

"I'm sorry. Thanks for waking me up by the way; I probably would have missed the first class otherwise."

"Don't speak too soon. We've got ten minutes to make it across campus." Blair grumbled, she hated being late for anything. "Here." She handed Serena a croissant, "You can eat on the way."

"The first thing I may have done this morning is hate you, but I do love you. Thank you, B." Serena said graciously, taking the croissant from Blair as they left the apartment.

"Don't worry about it, I'm supposed to call Lily and let her know if you're behaving." Blair glanced at Serena, "And I do not like to be the bearer of bad news...actually, that's a lie." She continued thoughtfully, "I love bearing bad news to some people, but definitely not Lily."

Serena sighed dramatically, "And I thought I was moving away from my mother."

"We're sisters, S." Blair emphasized, linking her arm in Serena's. "I just happen to be the more mature, more sensible sibling." She grinned at her friend.

"Well, you play the role perfectly." Serena smiled fondly at Blair. "You're in a chipper mood today." She observed upon seeing Blair's bright smile.

"That's because." Blair proclaimed, "Whilst I have enjoyed _parts_ of our first week at MSA. The sole reason I came here was for the arts, and from here on, it's all about the arts!"

"What about evenings?" Serena enquired although she already knew the answer.

"Practise and good sleep." Blair confirmed with a nod.

"Weekends?"

"Well..." Blair trailed off at the hopeful look on her friend's face, "Maybe I can handle a night out..." Serena squealed, cutting her off, "Once a month." Blair finished. "By all means, don't let me stop you from enjoying yourself. Just…remember why we're here, S."

"How could I forget, B? Especially living with you." Serena laughed as they arrived at the Dance Building. "Well...here's where I spend all day, every day. Wait...don't you have drama or vocal lessons today?"

Blair nodded, "Yes, but later. I have dance with you first." She looked at her watch and promptly began ushering Serena indoors, "Hurry, we've got two minutes."

On entering the studio, Blair placed her hands on her hips as she regarded the other students who were filtering into the room. She frowned as a group of three girls walked in with similar expressions that Blair would have usually associated with herself, confidence. They were definitely people to be wary of. Blair continued to watch them as they prepared for the lesson, taking off their jackets to reveal startlingly thin bodies with bones visible under their leotards. Serena glanced at her friend with a worried expression as Blair stared at the girls, running a self conscious hand across her own flat stomach,

"Blair." Serena attempted to draw her friend's attention away from the girls, "Blair." Serena repeated, louder, causing Blair to turn and look at her, "Sweetie, don't." Serena said gently as she pulled Blair's hand away from her stomach, Blair let out a loud sigh.

"Let's warm up." She said, pasting a big grin on her face.

"Okay." Serena said cautiously as she sat down on the floor, watching Blair carefully. "Okay."

...

"Chuck man! Get up!" Nate picked up a pillow from Chuck's bed and threw it at his friend's head.

"Nathaniel, I'm sure someone like you understands the importance of beauty sleep. Now shut up and let me have mine." Chuck groaned with his face in his pillow.

"Dude, come on. We've got twenty minutes before classes start!" Nate persisted, taking the pillow up and preparing to throw it again. Chuck knew that while Nate wasn't the brightest bulb, he had a hard throw and a good aim.

"Alright!" Chuck stuck a hand in the air, waving Nate away. "I'm getting up."

"Good." Nate nodded with satisfaction, "We have to leave in ten minutes." He leaned against Chuck's doorway and waited for his friend to physically get out of bed.

Chuck stuck his head up, looking bleary eyed, "Don't you have your hair to do or something?"

Nate laughed, accustomed to Chuck's quips at his bangs, "You're just jealous." He teased.

"Of course, what I would give to have hair like yours." Chuck remarked sarcastically, running a hand through his own dishevelled bed head.

"It's easy man! You just gotta get up a bit earlier in the mornings, then there's this really good conditioner-"

"Nathanial. Sarcastic. Get out!" Chuck ground out through a clenched jaw. Nate backed hastily out of Chuck's room, he knew Chuck well enough to know when to scamper.

"Seven minutes and counting!" He called as he left.

Six and a half minutes later, Chuck emerged from his room, moaning about early mornings and necessity of sleep.

"Whatever, man. We gotta go." Nate said, throwing Chuck his keys.

"I don't know why you bothered to wait." Chuck grumbled, "We don't have any of the same classes."

"Yes, but I thought I'd be nice and wait for my best friend; not to mention you probably wouldn't make it to class at all if I hadn't woken you up." Nate said. Chuck looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, and I heard that music and dance buildings were next to each other and I don't know where that is." He admitted reluctantly.

Chuck laughed, "Of course." He shrugged his jacket on, "Okay, I'm set. Let's go."

The two boys made their way across campus. Upon arriving at the front of the two buildings, they parted. Entering the dance studio, Nate went straight over to Blair and Serena, who were limbering up. He gave Serena a quick kiss on the lips before turning to Blair.

"Blair!" He said in a surprised voice, "Don't you have vocals this morning?"

"Nope." Blair furrowed her brows, "Vocals is after dance."

Nate grinned sheepishly, "Oops."

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Chuck will not be happy."

"What's Chuck got to do with this?" Blair said in a guarded tone.

"Well, I may have woken him up two hours earlier than necessary." Nate admitted, "I'm sure he'll be fine, there's plenty of shops around and if not, he can always watch this dance lesson from the gallery." Nate shrugged, indicating a large window at the top of the dance studio.

"He is not watching." Blair snapped immediately, "He can wait outside."

"Umm…okay." Nate replied uncertainly, "I'm sure he'll find something to do. What's the deal anyway?"

Blair was saved from answering by the arrival of the teacher, a youngish blonde man, followed by a stunning redhead woman who Blair assumed to be the assistant.

"Hellooo students. I'm Mr. Henley, but call me Jay. This is Miss. Fint, but call her Sarah." He indicated the woman next to him, "Now, you've all signed up to a gruelling programme that will require hard work -and dedication," Blair glanced at Serena with her classic I-told-you-so look, at which Serena rolled her eyes, "That's not to say we won't have fun!" Jay continued, laughing as he took in the tired looks on his students faces, "Listen carefully, as I will only say this once. As we don't give official grades to students in the first year, everything we do this year will contribute to the final showcase at the end of the year. If you wish to find out how you are progressing, feel free to ask me or Sarah and we can give you a rough indication, but this year is the most easy-going of the three that you will spend here at MSA, so enjoy it." He clapped his hands together to indicate that he had finished all he had to say, "And finally, any questions?" He looked around at the expectant faces of the students, when no hands rose, he nodded and called a quick register, "Alright, let's get going then! We'll start with a simple warm up." He waited until the students had fanned out into spaces before pulling a small remote out of his pocket and pressing play.

They were three minutes into the warm up when a familiar figure entered the room,

"Carter. I assume?" Jay asked with fake politeness,

"You assume correctly." Carter answered smoothly with a curt nod.

"It wasn't hard." Jay said, annoyance in his voice, "You were the only student that hadn't arrived."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to go to too much trouble." Carter said casually, walking to the back of the room and stretching lazily. "You may continue." He said to a shocked looking Jay. Turning around, he winked as he spotted Serena standing in the corner with Nate and Blair. "Hey Serena!" He called from across the room.

"What a total twat." Blair muttered under her breath to Serena.

"You know him?" Nate asked with an incredulous look on his face, "What an asshole."

"He seemed nice –" Serena began in defence.

"S, we can't tolerate company here that behave like he did just now. Obnoxious idiot." Blair spat out, she hated time wasters like Carter appeared to be.

"Agreed." Serena conceded as the music began once and the lesson began, now with all students present.

…

Chuck looked around the Music Building with a puzzled expression on his face; he had yet to see anyone he recognised as a first year. He approached the building reception, coughing politely to gain the attention of the old man at the desk.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the C3 Vocal class is?"

The old man looked up at Chuck, "That doesn't begin until one son."

"What?" Chuck exclaimed, pulling out his schedule from this pocket. Examining the timetable he cursed quietly, "Damn Nate, this is the last time I trust him." He turned back to the man, "Okay, thank you for your help."

The man mumbled a vague reply as Chuck turned and walked away. Chuck looked at his watch; he'd already spent half an hour wandering around the building and so had another two and a half hours to waste. He sighed as he exited the building, putting his sunglasses on as he squinted in the sun, time for a spot of shopping.

…

After an hour of freestyle, Jay stopped the music, "Okay, I think I have a good idea of what you are all capable of." He looked around at the students, "I also have a good idea of who the hard workers among you are." He stared pointedly at everyone, "And I will be expecting those of you who aren't, to up your game. MSA is no walk in the park." He broke into a smile, "Now the introductory lesson is over, go practise. The real work begins tomorrow."

Jay caught Blair's arm as the students filtered out, "Can I speak to you a moment please, Miss. Waldorf?"

"Sure." Blair glanced at Serena, indicating with a look for Serena to wait for her.

"Now, I'm aware that MSA have made a special exception allowing you to take on three classes."

"That is correct." Blair said stiffly, wondering where the conversation was going.

"I see from today that you are dedicated and a hard worker…" Jay seemed to hesitate, choosing his next words carefully, "I have to say, I'm a little concerned about the workload you have put upon yourself, especially for a first year."

"Mr. Henley." Blair cut in coldly, speaking in her most formal voice, "I can assure you that I am perfectly capable of handling it."

"Yes. I'm sure that's the case," Jay replied hastily, "I just wanted to be sure."

"Well, I don't see how I can convince you other than to prove throughout this year that I am able to handle three arts. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

"Yes, Miss. Waldorf. It is just that the reason MSA is usually so reluctant to allow students to take more than two classes is that towards the end of the year, there will be extra rehearsals that may coincide with rehearsals and lesson of the other classes..."

"I'll be fine. Serena can help me catch up on anything I miss in those rehearsals." Blair said firmly, then her tone softened, "I assure you, Mr. Henley, I will work my upmost hardest to always work to the best of my abilities."

"Of course, I don't doubt that." Jay said in a resigned voice, he could tell Blair was too stubborn to listen to such warnings, but he also recognised that if anyone could handle three classes, it would the girl before him.

"Thank you." Blair said as she returned to Serena, the girls picked up their stuff and left.

They two headed off to lunch and spent the majority of it talking -or more correctly, bitching, about the other students in their dance class. Nate appeared just before the end of the meal and Blair took this as her cue to leave.

"Okay, so I've got Vocals now…" Blair said after getting her timetable out.

"Do you want us to walk you to the building? Nate and I were headed into town for the rest of the day, but we could make a detour." Serena asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks." Blair smiled, "Enjoy the rest of your day, I'll meet you back at the apartment. Bye." She turned to go.

"Wait." Nate called, "Could you apologise to Chuck for me? For waking him up so early. Man, he's gonna be so pissed, but least you could soften the blow for me, yeah?"

"I can't promise anything." Blair said, "I don't plan to talk to him."

"That's good enough." Nate shrugged, "See you." He waved as Blair disappeared, then he put his arm around Serena as they headed off.

Blair walked into the room bang on time to find all the other students already seated in a semi circle, spotting Ryan and ignoring Chuck, she took the a vacant stool next to the green eyed boy.

"Hey." He smiled and Blair had to admit she melted a little, he may be boring but he looked good.

"Hi." She returned, she could feel Chuck watching her from across the room but flatly refused to acknowledge him.

A chubby man walked into the room, "Hi, I'm Mr. Silmer, I see we're all here on time. Good, that's what I like in a class. Punctuality, I expect that from all of you now." He beamed, "Okay, let's get straight into it. We're here to study vocals, but this year we're collaborating all the departments and have an extremely large final showcase of all the talents in the spring. This will span four evenings and have a mixture of all the arts per night." He paused as a murmur of approval rippled through the crowd, it was a good idea. A mixture of the arts in one show would keep people interested. "Okay. First assignment, I shall pair you up and you are to present a duet between you and a solo each. The duet may be decided together in your pair, but the solos are to be sung to your partner and you may not tell each other what it is before the performance in class." He paused again and grinned, "That's a personal rule of mine. It makes it a lot more fun to see more spontaneous performances. That is all."

As soon as he finished, the class began to talk noisily and began pairing up.

"Be my partner?" Ryan asked, smiling at Blair.

"Of course." Blair replied, stealing a glance at Chuck who was staring in their direction.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Mr. Silmer shouted, putting his hands in the air. "I said I would pair you up." He picked up a clipboard from a table close to him. "Right, let me see." Blair prayed silently though she had never been religious. _Not with Bass Not with Bass_. "Sarah…you can go with John. Ryan and Paula. Sean and Daisy. Chuck and Blair. Jack and Tanya. That should do it." He nodded in satisfaction as Blair groaned in frustration. _Well that's just bloody typical_. "I will see you all in next Wednesdays lesson, when this is to be performed. You may use any free rooms in this building during normal lesson time to rehearse, you may also come to find me if you need help during those times – I am after all, supposed to be teaching you. Until then, adios!" He smiled a final time and left the room, whistling.

Blair glared at Chuck as he approached her, trademark smirk on his face.

"Don't say anything." Blair ground out. She confused herself, they were on what could be perceived as amicable terms, yet something about him made her feel the need put all her defences up – and she had accumulated a very elaborate defence system over the years.

"Battlefield." Chuck said suddenly.

"You what?" Blair asked, confused.

"Battlefield, the song."

"Oh. I know that." Blair said, rather pointlessly. Of course she knew the song. "What's your point?"

"The duet." Chuck stated simply, not one to beat around the bush.

"It's a love song. No way." Blair said adamantly, she was not singing a love song with the Basshole, it would be a mockery of herself and the whole concept of love.

"In case you didn't happen to catch the title of the song, it's Battlefield." Chuck remarked, "And I'm pretty sure we're almost at war." He finished with a glance at Blair.

"Don't be silly." Blair retorted, "I pick my battles with people worthy of my time."

"Oh I think you'll find I can make your time with me extremely worth your while." Chuck smirked, his voice suggestive.

Blair felt her cheeks flush at the barely concealed innuendo. She ignored him and instead considered his song choice. Although there was nothing that resembled love in their relationship, she had to admit it was definitely a constant fight – or power struggle. Rarely did Blair meet someone who could even be considered a match for her and a game plan had already begun formulating in the form of a song for her solo. Yes, it was definitely a battlefield. "Fine. Battlefield it is." She said in a tone more menacing than she had intended. She began to gather her things to leave for drama.

Chuck grinned, "Bring it on."

"Oh, it's on." Blair smirked – a wicked smirk that sent shivers down Chuck's spine and had him doubting, if just for a second, his ability to wage this particular war effectively. Chuck stared in wonder at the sway of Blair's hips as she breezed past him and out the door. It took him a moment to remember himself and the fact that they were to be in the same class next, he walked quickly after her.

Blair felt his presence behind her even before she heard his footsteps, stopping in her tracks she turned to face him, "This stalking business is getting a little old, Bass." She said irritably, glancing at her watch, she didn't want to be late.

"It's also a little paranoia on your behalf, princess." Chuck nodded his head, indicating for her to continue walking, "We've got drama together." Blair's mouth formed a tiny, embarrassed 'o'.

"Yes, 'oh.'" Chuck said with a smirk, "Now walk, Waldorf. I've noticed you constantly checking your watch, and I admit I don't like to be late either." Blair gave him a scathing look, but began walking. Chuck bit back a laugh as she tried not so subtly to quicken her pace and shake him off, he easily kept up with her.

"So have you given any thought to what your solo is going to be?" Chuck enquired to break the silence.

"Oh, definitely." Blair allowed herself a smile at her song choice. Chuck knew he should have been worried by the smug tone of her voice, but he found himself too caught up in the delectable way her lips curved.

"Great. I can't wait to be serenaded by you." Chuck could tell by the way she huffed that he had gotten to her once more, but he added a wink for good measure.

"It's an assignment, Bass, it's not by choice." Blair retorted, "And I wonder if you'll have the same reaction when it's performed."

"Wait...So you're really not going to tell me what it is?"Chuck asked, surprised, he hadn't thought she would really stick to the rules.

"Nope. You heard what Mr. Silmer said, you have to wait with the rest of the class to find out next Wednesday." Blair said smugly.

"That's fine by me." Chuck replied, although it wasn't really, he hated not knowing. This was something he couldn't find out by calling his P.I – and that made it worse.

"Sure." Blair said unconvinced, she knew Chuck was dying to find out what she had planned, if she was in her position, she'd feel the same_. But they were not similar. _Luckily for Blair, Chuck didn't seem to have chosen a song yet and that saved Blair at least a day of agonising over what his choice may be.

The walk to the Drama Building was short and they arrived in good time. They entered the main drama studio in silence and found themselves faced with a semi circle of chairs, half of which were still empty. As the dark haired pair made their way over to two empty seats, Blair overheard part of a conversation between two faces she recognised, Dan and Michelle,

"-Yes, Yes." Dan was saying in a gushing tone, "You must visit Brooklyn sometime, it's most lovely in the spring. I'll show you around-"

Blair rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose in disgust. _How horrifically common. _A glance at Chuck told her he was thinking along the same lines, she giggled slightly at his expression - he had a sort of aghast, terrified look on his face.

They took their seats as the few remaining students filtered in, followed by a young artistic looking man in glasses. The man, who Blair had assumed to be a student, stood in the middle of the room, facing the semi circle of students, "Hi! My name is Liam Keeson, I'm happy for you all to just call me Liam." He beamed at the line of students, "Now, I have it on good authority that you all made it to the performance at the Sunshine Theatre last week, well done! As I said in my email, it is extremely relevant to the play we shall study and perform this year." He paused, regarding the students over his glasses, "However, as talented as I'm sure you all are, I doubt we can top the performance by the Manhattan Shakespeare Company. So the drama department here at MSA sat down and had a long hard think, and we came to the conclusion that as your work this year shall not be counted towards your final grade after your three of four years at MSA, we will try something different. We've decided on a more modern interpretation of the play, you shall be tackling _10 Things I Hate About You_ this year."

This evoked a mix of reactions from the students, Blair felt slightly put out, she would have been far more comfortable with Shakespeare. Chuck, on the other hand, couldn't care either way, he would perform whatever was given to him - as long as it was a main role, Chuck Bass was not a name to be printed next to a supporting role.

Liam, after giving students a little time to digest this nugget of information, continued, "So," He pulled a sheaf of papers from his bag, "You will be playing the parts of Kat, Patrick, Cameron, Bianca, Michael, Joey, Mr. Stratford, Chastity and Mr. Morgan – who we shall rename Miss. Morgan and have played by one of you lovely ladies. For the rest of the parts, we have recruited first year students from other departments who claim to have an interest in acting as an extra curricular – they will be auditioned and we will see." He smiled as he began handing out scripts, "You lot shall audition in Thursdays lesson, you have until then to prepare something. All parts are fair game. Except of course you must stick to a part of your gender, this shall not turn into a pantomime." He looked around, "Okay, any questions?" He nodded to a girl who had put her hand up, "You, what's your name?"

"Sarah Gibson."

"Question?"

"When will this be performed, sir?"

"Please, call me Liam. Or Keeson, that reminds me of my college days." He laughed, "We shall perform this on the last final evening of the four night showcase I'm sure you've all heard about. I believe the other first year drama classes are sticking to safe, Shakespeare style plays. So I'm really putting my neck on the line for you guys here, don't let me down!" Liam said cheerily, "I want you all to watch the film, memorize it - watch it a thousand times if that's what it takes. See you all in three days, with your audition piece ready. If you wish to pair up with someone for this, you are more than welcome to."

"I'll walk you back to the building." Blair heard Chuck before she felt him approach her. It wasn't a question or an offer, it was a fact and Blair couldn't think of a logical reason to say no.

"Fine." She picked up her bag and they began the journey to the building.

The spent half the journey talking about the choice of play, mainly Blair complaining and Chuck shrugging in nonchalant manner that infuriated Blair.

"Audition with me." Chuck cut Blair off mid rant.

"What?" Blair asked, though she had heard him perfectly clearly.

"You know we are the best there." Chuck began.

"You don't know that, we haven't seen the others act, I haven't seen you act and you haven't seen me act." Blair said rationally.

"But I do know our type, and we're always the best." Chuck reasoned simply, this stumped Blair as she struggled to reply, "So audition with me."

"If we're the best, as you claim, we wouldn't need to audition together to get the main parts. Who're you going for by the way?" Blair enquired.

Chuck scoffed, "Patrick, of course! Who would want to play that weed of a guy Cameron? I assume you're going for Kat?"

"Yes." Blair admitted, she'd much rather play the dark, mean Kate than the stupidly innocent Bianca. The thought of playing the romantic other to Chuck's character was not as off putting as she would have thought. In fact, providing they both got the parts, she found she was looking forward to it, although she would never admit it.

"Then it all indicates that we should audition together." Chuck persisted, seeing Blair relenting slightly and quickly clawing at the crack.

"But why bother, when we'd get the part anyway?" Blair asked.

"Just in case Brooklyn Boy pulls something out the bag in the audition, you wouldn't want to play Kat to his Patrick would you? Think of where those Brooklyn hands have been." Chuck reasoned, although he was much more uncomfortable with the real reason - that he would have found it bordering on unbearable to watch another guy charm Waldorf, even if it was in character.

Blair laughed, "You heard that too?" She made a disgusted face, "Can you imagine...him living in Brooklyn and her wanting to visit it? Urgh."

"Well, I wasn't particularly surprised. I knew he had bad taste from the moment he insulted my purple jacket at the theatre." Chuck grinned, "So...you'll audition with me." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll audition with you." Blair gave in, he was too persistent and she had more to worry about than this. She couldn't avoid spending time with him anyway, with the work they would have to do on the duet, so why not throw audition practise into the picture? Besides, it may give them a slight edge in the audition. She scoffed at the absurd idea that Dan and Michelle could play a better Patrick and Kat, but better safe than sorry. They arrived in their corridor and Blair turned to face Chuck.

"So...I'll see you at one tomorrow afternoon to work on the duet."

"Sure. Shall we meet in the dance studio downstairs?"

"Why not just in the Music department?" Blair was reluctant to share her little haven with anyone.

"Because, Waldorf." Chuck said slowly, in a patronizing voice, "We don't want the others to hear us. It's not officially a competition..."

"But it's a competition." Blair finished, "Okay, one downstairs. Don't be late"

"I am never late." Chuck grinned, "Oh, and Waldorf?"

"Yes?" Blair asked as she opened the door to her apartment.

"If you plan on doing any more dance practise, just let me know. I wouldn't miss a second of you leaping around a room half naked." He said with a cheeky wink.

He laughed out loud as Blair answered by slamming the door in his face. He didn't care, he could have sworn he caught a smile on her face as she'd fled indoors, and he was to spend a lot of time with her over the next week whether she liked it or not. Chuck knew Blair would never let her apparent personal hatred for him get in the way of her achieving and so she would have no choice but to tolerate his company until the following Wednesday and he was confident by then she would have come to love it.

Now Chuck didn't have to worry about finding ways to be around Blair, he just needed to think of a song for his solo. Chances to sing to Blair Waldorf did not come often and he would use it wisely. He was a little concerned about how quickly and confidently she had made her song choice - it would no doubt be something insulting, but coming from her, he would enjoy it anyway. Chuck thought long about what song he could sing. By the time he came to the conclusion that he didn't want to insult her – not when he appeared to be gaining her acceptance, he was absolutely shattered due to an unnecessarily early morning thanks to his friend dear Nathaniel. He headed to bed despite it only being seven or eight in the evening and once again, Chuck found his thoughts consumed by Blair Waldorf.

* * *

So, thoughts and reactions? What song do you think Blair has chosen? And how do you think she's going to take to spending allll that time with Chuck?

Reviews are, as always, much appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Manhattan School of Arts chap 11

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

It goes without saying, but I shall say it anyway that I am very grateful for the reviews I receive and the song suggestions! I'm compiling a list for future use :) But, yes. You wonderful people are awesome, thank you! As always, I would not be getting chapters out without Kate2008's advice and beta skills, so a million thanks to her! :)

I youtube'd battlefield duets and I came across one I rather liked, if you type 'valley duets battlefield' into youtube, it should be the first. This is how I sort of imagine the harmonies in Chuck and Blair's duet - with different tone of voices. But feel free to imagine the duet however you wish!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer : I own...lovely new clothes after a shopping spree! But not GG. waaa.

* * *

"Crap." Blair muttered uncharacteristically as she hurried down the steps to the basement studio, "Crap." It was 1:03 and she was late, even if it was just three minutes, she was still late. She had been at lunch with Serena when she'd remembered the rehearsal she had scheduled with Chuck and had proceeded to walk as fast as she could across campus – it didn't matter what the situation was, she was still Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf did not run. After what seemed like forever, but was actually only a couple of minutes, she burst through the door into the studio to find Chuck sitting calmly in the chair by the table.

"You're late." He commented, looking pointedly at his watch and back at Blair.

"Better late than never. Let's just get this over with, Bass." Blair snapped back, still flustered from her hurried entrance. Regardless of the fact that she was in the wrong here, she wouldn't be admitting it to him.

"Don't be too enthusiastic then." Chuck muttered as he pulled some papers from his pocket. "Okay, so I've had my people rearrange Battlefield so it's fit for a duet."

"I've arranged a version myself." Blair interrupted, "I don't trust people."

"All people?" Chuck enquired in a jovial voice.

If Blair heard the joking tone, she ignored it. "Not all people, probably just _your_ people."

"Charming." Chuck returned with a slight glare in Blair's direction.

Blair sighed, she was in a more irritable mood this morning and Chuck Bass wasn't helping matters. "Thank you. But we aren't here to talk about my charm, are we?"

"No." Chuck admitted, "Even if we were, it wouldn't be a long conversation." He attempted to cajole Blair into some form of banter.

"Good thing we're not then." Blair replied shortly, leaving Chuck's bait hanging. "Now, we will try and compare both versions and then make a joint decision." She said firmly, leaving no room for Chuck's objections, though he had none.

"Ladies first." Chuck said smoothly.

"Right. Well we'll need to find ourselves a guitarist, it's acoustic and a backing track won't compliment our voices as well." She pulled a sheet of paper from her bag, "Okay, I've done some research into who may be available to accompany us."

"I'll do it."

Blair handed him the sheet of paper, "Alright, well I'm going to trust your judgement on this, just get them to a few of our rehearsals."

"No. I mean I'll accompany us." Chuck said.

"You...play guitar?" Blair looked at him sceptically, not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yes." Chuck replied casually, not particularly offended by her surprise, Chuck Bass was notoriously lazy and whilst he was naturally gifted at singing and acting, learning the guitar required actual effort.

"Oh." Blair said, still shocked by the revelation, "I didn't know."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Chuck returned honestly and God help him there was a lot he wanted her to find out.

Blair had to admit she was a little intrigued by the mystery that surrounded the Chuck Bass before her, she felt like she was seeing a completely different side to him now, not the one reputed. At the same time, for all she knew he could act like this in front of all girls to let them think they'd accessed the real Bass in order for him to gain access to their pants. Well, Blair wasn't falling for it, what she didn't know about Bass, could stay unknown for all she cared. "That's great. Let's keep it that way." Blair said quickly, "I see you don't have your guitar with you. I'll wait here while you go get it." She looked at him expectantly, and had it not been her doe brown eyes staring at him, Chuck would have been offended by the dismissive way she had just spoken to him.

"Be right back." He muttered, pushing himself out the chair and heading towards the door.

"Five minutes, Bass." He heard her call after him. Chuck grinned, rolling his eyes.

Seven minutes later, after waiting purposefully outside for two minutes chuckling to himself, Chuck returned to the little studio. Knowing Blair was all about punctuality, he figured it would be a good way to wind her up and he loved to see the little brunette all riled up, it made their banter even better.

"Late." Blair snapped at him as he entered the room. Chuck merely shrugged, placing his guitar on the floor. He turned away from Blair, hiding a smile as he heard her growl in frustration."Just get it out, Bass." Chuck grinned, this was too easy.

"Patience, Waldorf. I assure you the goods are worth waiting for." He returned with wink.

It took Blair a while to realise what he was insinuating, but her cheeks flushed soon after. "Don't be so arrogant, Bass." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. In truth it was her own fault for not realizing what she was saying in the first place could be easily taken out of context. She hadn't thought before she spoke, he seemed to have that effect on her and she hated it.

"Oh. I've been told it's endearing." Chuck replied, attempting an innocent look at Blair.

"Well, girls will tell you anything you want to hear if you're paying them." Blair muttered under her breath, smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Blair replied with a sweet smile in Chuck's direction. Her eyes fell to his guitar, "You ready?" Chuck nodded mutely. Truth be told, he was a little stunned. No one, with the exception of his father and Nate, had the audacity to speak to him as she had just done and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Good. Here," Blair handed him a sheet with chords on as he sat in the chair, "Can you manage that?"

Chuck briefly glanced at the music, "Of course." He scoffed immediately; he played the opening chords and looked expectantly at Blair.

She nodded her approval with a smile, "I think we can work with that."

"Thought you'd agree." Chuck grinned, he played the same chords again and this time didn't stop. Blair closed her eyes and began to sing,

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's …_

She trailed off, reluctant to finish the line,

Chuck stopped playing, "It's just a song, Waldorf." He said impatiently

"I know that…" Blair said, but she still looked hesitant.

"Then sing the damn thing. We don't have all day you know." Chuck grumbled, he was a little offended by Blair's reluctance to even sing it to him.

"Fine." Blair snapped, "Play."

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield._

Chuck took a deep breath and sang the next verse

_One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

The next lines came quickly with Chuck and Blair singing alternate lines,

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for._

Blair smiled ruefully; it was true, she had absolutely no clue why she put up so much resistance against Chuck. She put her thoughts aside as they sang the chorus together,

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like_

She considered his words as he sang the next verse alone.

_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no_

Again, they were true. She had never intended to treat him as an enemy, it had just happened. But now she couldn't bring herself to admit she may have been wrong about him.

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor_

Chuck grinned at the words; he doubted Blair needed to get her armor as a battle ensued. He would bet good money that Waldorf wore her defenses always. The only time he'd ever seen her more vulnerable, she'd been asleep and her defenses weren't exactly what he had been thinking of…

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield_

He watched Blair intently as she sang; walking a slow circle around the chair he was in with a small smile playing on her lips. Chuck admired the passion she put into the arts, it was something he had never gone out of his way to do. He knew he took his talent for granted, didn't bother fine tuning or training it, he'd always had enough naturally to get him through whatever audition or exam he had. But Blair had just as much, if not more, natural talent than him, and seeing how hard she worked on top of that worried him slightly. As much as Chuck Bass wanted to live the easy life at college, he didn't wish to fall behind. In other words, Chuck Bass had to remain the best – if he wasn't the best, how would he look down on people? At the same time he couldn't help but think that the only place he wanted to look down on Blair was in bed, with her under him.

She circled round, standing in front of him as they sang, their voices growing louder together,

_I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for_

A breathless silence settled between them before they sang the final lines in a bare whisper.

_Why does love always feel like...  
A battlefield, a battlefield._

They stood, staring at each other until Blair blushed and looked away, "Umm…so now we should try your version and make a decision." She said quietly, picking at a thread on her skirt.

Chuck's eyes never left Blair, "No." He placed his guitar carefully on the floor and stood up. Blair looked up at him, startled. One moment he had been sitting down a safe distance away from her, and suddenly he was barely a hairs width away. Blair couldn't help but stare at his lips as he spoke "That was perfect."

"Oh." Blair barely had time to respond before Chuck bought a hand up and tilted her chin so she was staring up at him. "Chuck –" The lips that she had been staring at a moment found their way onto hers. Blairs' mind went crazy, it was not pleased with the situation, but however hard it tried to pull her body away from him, she couldn't. For the first time in her life, her now fast beating heart was in control.

"Blair." Chuck moaned softly against her lips and with that, Blair came crashing back down to reality. She pulled away abruptly,

"Bass." She reprimanded him sternly, hoping the use of his surname would remind them both that she was a Waldorf, he was a Bass and that it was against every belief she held to ever be involved with the notorious womanizer.

Chuck looked at her in confusion, then smirked, "Someone's looking a little flustered," He stroked her cheek gently with one finger, "Enjoy that?"

The mocking tone in his voice was enough for Blair's mind to take control again, "That," She snapped as she pushed him away from her, "Is called a sexual assault."

"Nu-uh." Chuck wagged a finger playfully, not the least bit fazed by her pushing him away, "I don't recall you telling me to stop." He chuckled as she frowned, "It was just a kiss." Except it was more than a kiss, a lot more, and he knew it. For the first time, Chuck had understood what people meant by losing themselves in a kiss. He had been able to forget that he was Chuck Bass. During the kiss, he had become someone filled with passion and worthy of love. He had enjoyed the feeling and now the only thing he craved more than that feeling was Blair Waldorf.

Or in the present case, a very irritated Blair Waldorf who appeared to be stalking towards the door. "Hey Waldorf."

"What, Bass?" Blair whirled round with a look that shot daggers.

"Where are you going?"

"Two hours are up." She replied simply, turning to go once more.

"The _first_ two hours." When Blair stared back at him blankly, he sighed, "We have an audition to rehearse, remember?" He bit back a laugh as a brief look of panic crossed Blair's features, quickly masked by her usual look of indifference.

"Fine." She said coldly, walking reluctantly back into the middle of the room, "Let's make this quick."

"Oh no." Chuck said cheerfully, "We must take the time and effort to completely perfect this audition."

"I doubt you'll put the effort in." Blair scoffed.

"True." Chuck agreed, "But I'm taking the time aren't I?" He grinned at her glare, "Baby steps, Waldorf, baby steps."

"Or just baby." Blair retorted.

"We're on pet name terms now, sweetheart?" Chuck enquired innocently, but he knew that Blair knew innocence did not exist in the world of Chuck Bass.

Blair responded by shoving a piece of paper his way, "I don't have time for this."

"Why, a charming dinner with Ryan or something you have to get to?"

"If I did, it would be none of your business."

"So you don't."

"Who said I didn't?"

"You did. Just now. You said _if_, therefore you were speaking hypothetically and the situation isn't real."

"Well, as much as I enjoy you analyzing what I say, it re-"

"Oh, you enjoy me doing so much more." Chuck grinned, bracing himself for the abuse she was sure to hurl his way; the girl didn't mince her words. He was not, however prepared for what happened next. Blair's eyes flashed dangerously and a sharp _smack_ echoed through the studio as her palm made contact with his cheek.

"Umm...ow?" Chuck wasn't sure what to say, it hadn't really hurt but he was shocked. It was the most unladylike thing to do – well not the least; she could have punched him. And Blair Waldorf was the most ladylike person he knew; at least he had thought that up until now. He looked at Blair, she was trembling and her face was reddening.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe…I don't know what happened." She stumbled over her words and she looked down at her hand with a stunned expression.

"Hey," Chuck caught her wrist, "Hey," He repeated again when she refused to meet his eye, "It's okay." He said when she finally looked back at him, he could see tears forming in her eyes and it troubled him, "Blair. It's alright. I'm fine."

"This isn't about you." Blair said quietly, "I can't believe I just did that." She looked down at the floor again, avoiding his eye.

"But it wasn't really your fault, Blair." Chuck had no idea why he was trying to console the girl who had just slapped him."I probably went a bit too far." And it was true, while it was safe to goad Blair about many things – she came back quicker and sharper than anyone he'd ever encountered, it seemed like intimacy was not something she liked to joke about. Chuck supposed it went with her traditional nature.

Chuck began to worry as Blair didn't respond for a few moments and he felt warm drops fall onto his hand; he was relieved when she finally looked back up at him. He had to double take as the face that he saw now was not the same as the one two minutes earlier. Chuck doubted he would have believed she'd actually shed a tear had he not felt it on his hand.

"I'm fine." Blair smiled brightly - a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, he noted, "I'm sorry about what just happened." Chuck looked at Blair in awe, he had never seen someone change so quickly, "But you're sure you're alright?" Chuck nodded, watching Blair uncertainly, "Great. We should get on with the rehearsal then."

Throughout the rest of the rehearsal, Blair acted as though nothing had happened. She recited her lines perfectly and at the end, made another quick apology before fleeing the room.

Chuck sat himself down on the chair in the corner and frowned. The feeling of worry gnawing at him inside, he had already known Blair had the same skill as he did for masking emotions, what he hadn't known was her remarkable skill of recovering – although he suspected that she hadn't really recovered, but her ability to fool people was worrying. She had almost fooled him and he was not an easy person to fool. Chuck grimaced, he hated the fact that he was _worrying_ about Waldorf, Chuck Bass didn't worry - doing so made him feel like a different person and it terrified him. He was good at being the reputed Chuck Bass and he didn't know how to be anyone else. Perhaps getting close to Waldorf was causing more problems than it was solving. Chuck sighed, sinking into the chair and leaning his head back against the mirror, he had no idea what to do.

…

Serena returned back to the apartment and found Blair sat on the couch, watching an Audrey Hepburn. Upon seeing Blair's red rimmed eyes, she sat down tentatively, "B?" She leaned in towards her friend, placing an arm around her.

"Look at her." Blair sighed, "She's so elegant, so ladylike." Tears pooled in Blair's eyes and Serena was quick to wrap her friend in a hug.

"B. Tell me what's wrong." She soothed, stroking Blair's hair.

"I hit him." Blair mumbled into Serena's top, "I actually physically hit him, not in a fun joking way, but actually hard." She still couldn't believe it, it was an act that defied everything she believed she stood for.

"Him?" Serena enquired; Blair looked up at her expectantly, "Oh. Chuck." Serena nodded in understanding.

"Yeah." Blair muttered, "I don't know why I did it. Well, he was being crude, as always, but for me to actually hit him? I don't know what happened, I couldn't stop myself. I don't know what's wrong with me." She sighed, frustrated at herself.

"It's called acting on impulse. It's what normal people do when they don't mask everything they feel and calculate everything they do." Serena said pointedly. "It's not something wrong with you; in fact, it sort of makes you normal."

"Well, fine. But I don't get it; no one else has ever made me feel mad enough to even contemplate doing such a thing." Blair prided herself on fighting with words, not violence.

"That means the issue lies with the fact that it was him." Serena stated.

"No." Blair said quickly, "It's nothing to do with him."

"It clearly is," Serena persisted, "He's somehow got under your usual façade."

"Serena, it's not true." Blair insisted, although she was beginning to doubt herself, somehow during that kiss he had gotten a slight hold over her. If truth be told, she was a little terrified of him; Blair had long ago trained herself to be, or at least act perfect and the way he had so effortlessly managed to reduce her to physical blows unnerved her. "Just drop it, okay?" She snapped, getting abruptly off the coach "I'm going to bed." She disappeared into her room.

"Night." Serena called after her. She sighed, flopping back on the sofa and smiling with the knowledge that it was one of the rare times that she was right in an argument with Blair.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed that, and dw, I'm not turning Blair into a psycho! I just figured it stands to reason she has some pent up frustration and who better to bring it out than Chuck Bass?

reviews are loved :) x


	12. Chapter 12

thoughManhattan School of Arts chap 12

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

Woo, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! :) and hello! to people who've just joined in this fic. Sorry for the slightly delay in updating, i've not been home much cos of the hols. I'm hoping to update this again before next tuesday because I go to a 6 day music festival then, but if I don't, i'm reeeeally sorry but it might be a bit after that that I next update. In a brighter note, love you all and thank you for reviewing! :D

always always always a massive thank you to Kate2008, for being a wonderful beta!

Disclaimer: I do not own gg. waaaa.

* * *

Blair peeked her head around the studio door, of course Chuck was already there, strumming chords on his guitar and humming absentmindedly. She furrowed her brows, she didn't recognize the song. Blair took one last look at her watch, smoothed a non existent crease in her shirt and stepped into the room.

"Hi."

"Hey." Chuck barely glanced up before returning to his guitar.

"So, we should start the rehearsal then." Blair said, going her best not to sound exasperated.

"Sure."

Blair sighed, waiting for Chuck to play the opening chords. It was Thursday, two days since Blair had slapped Chuck in the little studio, rehearsals had continued as usual but both Chuck and Blair had noticed changes in the other.

As Chuck had expected, Blair spoke and acted as though she were treading on eggshells. She seemed to consider her words and actions very carefully before she spoke, and although there was the occasional sharp reply, Blair no longer seemed her usual self. Despite himself, Chuck found he was hoping this was because she liked him, but he suspected it was guilt that made her act this way.

Whilst Blair knew she was acting odd, Chuck's guarded behavior had not escaped her notice either. Most of the time he was his usual smarmy self, but there were moments when he seemed to hesitate before speaking - much like she did. This confused Blair, she knew why she was acting strange because she was actually a little scared of the way she acted around him. But she had no idea what had caused his sudden change of behavior.

"That was good." Blair said as they finished a run through of the song. "I think we should do the audition piece once more." She looked at her watch, "We have about an hour before we're due in class.." She breathed out a shaky breath, "for the audition."

Chuck looked at her curiously, he'd seen a few emotions from Blair in the past few days – more than he'd warrant an average person saw from Blair Waldorf in their lifetime, but he had never seen her as nervous as she seemed now. He placed his guitar carefully back in the case and snapped it shut. "Alright. Let's go." He stood back up. Upon noticing her still slightly distressed expression, he looked at her tentatively, "Blair…"

"Huh?" Blair looked up at him, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"We'll be fine."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Chuck was genuinely confused; he honestly didn't know what he'd said wrong this time.

"Stop being _nice_." Blair emphasized, "It's weird!"

"It's weird?" Chuck said incredulously. "I thought you said I try not to be a nice person, but I am!" He mimicked an earlier conversation of theirs.

"Yes, I did. So why the change?" Blair shot back, frustrated with the Chuck's new attitude. Chuck grinned; here was the fiery Waldorf he felt comfortable with. "What is wrong with you?" Blair groaned as Chuck continued to regard her with a look of amusement.

"I'm absolutely fine." Chuck stopped grinning, "Unfortunately I can only speak for myself." He finished with a knowing smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair narrowed her eyes at Chuck.

"Oh c'mon Waldorf." Chuck said with a friendly nudge of Blair's arm, "You know what I mean. What's wrong?"

Blair shifted uncomfortably under his calculating gaze; she shouldn't have been surprised that Chuck had noticed her unusual behavior. He was one of the most observant people she had ever met and she hadn't tried particularly hard to hide her guilt. But as usual, Blair ignored what she didn't want to think about, "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied stubbornly with a slight shake of her head. "We should get on with the rehearsal."

"Alright." Chuck said with a grin, raising his hands in mock surrender, "I give up. Your secret is safe with you."

Blair didn't believe a single word he said. Chuck Bass would stop at nothing to find out what he didn't know, "There is no secret." She huffed, and it was true.

Chuck merely gave her a knowing look, which she loathed. "Hey there, girlie. How ya doin'?"

"What?" Blair's cheeks reddened as she realized Chuck had done exactly what she'd suggested and begun with their audition, "Oh right." She shook her head at herself as she prepared to become Kat Stratford. "Sweating like a pig, actually. And yourself?" Blair smiled inwardly as she finished her sentence, she'd struggled with the sweating like a pig part to begin with; even now she had the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust at the thought of it.

"Now there's a way to get a guy's attention, huh?" Chuck's voice oozed charm and Blair considered just how lucky she was that her character detested Chuck's and that she always played characters true to themselves.

"My mission in life." Years of friendship with Serena had ensured Blair had the sarcastic tone just right. She waited a moment before continuing, "But obviously, I've struck your fancy. So, you see, it worked. The world makes sense again." She flashed a quick, dry smile at Chuck before turning and beginning to walk away. Chuck followed, catching her wrist as she spun round. Blair drew in a sharp breath and pulled her wrist out of Chuck's grasp, that particular contact was not part of the script!

"Pick you up Friday then."

"Oh, right. Friday." Blair gave Chuck – or Kat gave Patrick, a playful look, "Uh-huh."

"The night I take you to places you've never been before."

"Like where?"Blair scoffed, "The 7-eleven on Broadway? Do you even know my name, screwboy?" Blair couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, "Sorry." She muttered in apology for ruining the scene.

"What's so funny?" Chuck enquired, a curious look across his face. It bothered him that he found himself always wanting to know what Blair was thinking.

"You at 7-eleven." Blair replied easily, this was a thought she didn't mind sharing.

Chuck smiled, leaning in towards Blair, "You know, this is where you say no offence."

"If you take offence to something I say, it's not my problem." Blair shrugged indifferently.

"I took offence." Chuck said in what he hoped was a hurt voice, he wasn't used to doing 'hurt'.

"And it's not my problem." Blair sighed, he was tiresome to talk to. "We should go. Class starts in ten minutes."

"Alright." Chuck picked his guitar case up. "I'll run this back upstairs. Shall we meet in the lobby?"

"No, it's fine. I'll start walking over, I need the time to clear my head and mentally prepare, you know?" Blair smiled at Chuck.

"I understand. See you there." He turned and left the little studio, leaving Blair to let out a sigh of relief as she was left alone. She slowly packed up the various music and script sheets lying around and walked out. It was getting more difficult for her to act casual around Chuck and spending all this time with him wasn't helping.

Blair tried to think peaceful, calming thoughts as she strolled across campus to the Drama Building. She could not afford to mess this audition up, they were spending a good half a year on the play and Blair Waldorf was not meant to be anything other than a main character.

Walking into the large drama studio that posed as a classroom for the students, Blair spotted two empty stools and settled herself in one of them. She looked around at the students around her, she saw Dan and Michelle whispering to each other and rolled her eyes, there was her competition. Chuck entered moments later and took the empty stool next to Blair, he followed Blair's gaze, "Don't sweat it, Waldorf?"

"Excuse me?"

"Them. They've got nothing on us." Chuck said, Blair was about to respond with something scathing when she realized what he'd said. Her mouth formed a surprised o and she had no time to say anything before Liam walked into the room.

"Hello students! I trust you've had a good few days and are raring to go with this play, I know I am!" Blair had to smile at the enthusiasm in their teacher's voice, it was catchy, "Right, first, let's have…" He looked around the students, all avoiding his gaze, "Daaaaan." He said, with a point in Dan's direction.

"Er, sure." Dan shrugged, "I'm auditioning with Michelle."

"Well, you can still audition with her. Bet Michelle's wishing she didn't agree to audition with you now!" Liam chuckled, "Off you go." He sat himself down on the desk and indicated for Dan and Michelle to take to the centre of the classroom.

"So, who're you going for?"

Dan opened his mouth to reply, "Kat and Patrick." Michelle cut in, her smug tone was not lost on Blair who rolled her eyes.

"You may proceed."

Watching Dan and Michelle doing their audition piece Blair was calmed, Chuck was right, they had nothing on them. As much as she hated to admit it, there was some sort of chemistry between Chuck and herself – only in character, of course. Even she found herself drawn in to the scenes they acted in a way she had never felt before. Dan and Michelle were good, that was true – you didn't get into MSA by being average, but there was something that wasn't quite there in their performance, something Blair couldn't quite place.

As their scene came to a close, Dan and Michelle took their bows, the class applauded politely. The pair looked hopefully at Liam, but his expression relayed nothing. "Ok, thank you for starting today off! I can see it's going to be a tough audition." He smiled at them as they sat back down, "Next, let's pick on a girl this time…Miss. Waldorf, is there something you'd like to share with us?"

"Yes." Blair replied, getting off her stool, she glanced at Chuck, "I'm auditioning with Chuck."

"Ahh, Chuck Bass." Liam said knowingly, drawing out the name and Chuck had to hide a smirk.

"That's me." He drawled, standing up. "Kat and Patrick again, before you ask." He said with a tilt of his head in Liam's direction. Blair glared at him; they weren't going to get the parts by being a smart-arse to the director. Chuck shrugged apologetically, "Just saving time, Waldorf." He whispered in her ear as they approached the centre of the stage. "Now make this good."

"I'm always good." Blair muttered lowly before turning away from him, leaving Chuck to muse over what else she was _always good_ at.

"Let's see what you guys have." Liam leaned back to watch.

Chuck and Blair began the scene they had rehearsed just an hour before, Blair was able to suppress her disgust at the thought of sweating like a pig and her giggles at the mere thought of Chuck at a 7eleven. By the time they got to the end, the whole class was transfixed, even Dan and Michelle.

"Do you even know my name, screwboy?" Blair said this in such a mocking tone she had the class tittering.

"I know a lot more than you think." Chuck returned, his voice so serious and so real that Blair had to remind herself they were only acting.

"Doubtful." She said slowly, backing away from Chuck, "Very doubtful." She flashed a teasing smile before turning and walking back to her seat. She hurried back soon after to take a bow – Blair Waldorf never let anyone soak up her applause. She looked around the faces of the students to find most of them smiling at them, with the exception of Dan, who was looking slightly pissed and Michelle who was outright glaring at them. Blair smirked to herself, if Michelle thought she was the drama queen here, she had a few things to learn.

"Great! That was great." Liam beamed at them, "So much chemistry…are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" He joked with a wink. If he saw the pair tense up, he didn't show it – he was after all, a drama teacher. Instead, he chose wisely to move on, "Alright, next…"

The rest of the auditions continued without much incident, no other pairs auditioned for the role of Kat or Patrick and Chuck and Blair felt rather confident at the end that they had their respective parts. "That's all for today." Liam said, clapping his hands together, "I'm very impressed with you guys, this is going to be an amazing show!" He looked down at the sheet in his hands that he'd been taking notes on, "I shall put up the cast list within the next 24 hours, keep your eyes on the notice board outside the classroom." He smiled at them, "I'll see you back here tomorrow! Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Pick you up Friday then." Chuck said as he passed Blair to leave the room.

Blair laughed at his repeating their audition lines, "Oh, right. Friday. Uh-huh." She said back with a smile as she watched his walk off.

"Oh!" Liam called out to the students that hadn't rushed off, "I forgot, if you have any friends who would be interested in a minor role in the play, auditions are tomorrow afternoon. They may prepare any piece, it doesn't have to be from the play, we'd like as large a turnout as possible for variety!" He smiled, "Now you can go."

Blair left the building deep in thought, she knew her and Chuck would make an amazing Kat and Patrick, but if they did get the part, she wasn't sure how she could deal with the second half of the play. She was perfectly happy with the Kat hating Patrick first part, it was barely a challenge for her, acting as though Chuck (Patrick) infuriated her, but she would definitely struggle with the falling in love part. It wasn't that she wasn't able to act it, because she could, but she was too stubborn to allow herself to act like a lovesick girl, especially to someone like Chuck, even if it was in character. Blair shook her head at herself, she would have to work on that.

She returned to her apartment to find a beaming Serena looking back at her, "Hi." Blair said uncertainly, unsure of what she had done to deserve such a bright reception.

"So…" Serena grinned, "How was the audition?"

"Oh! Right, that." Blair chuckled, "It was…good."

"Blair, c'mon, I know you."

"Fine." Blair said, grinning, "We killed it! We don't definitely know who's got what yet, but I'm pretty sure Chuck and I are the front runners for Kat and Patrick."

"Yes!" Serena smiled, whilst what Blair said may have seemed big headed, Serena knew Blair enough to know she wouldn't be so confident unless she knew. Besides, Blair was the best actress Serena knew and if she didn't get the part, Serena had a few things to say to whoever was in charge. "Well done, Blair!"

"Well, we don't have it yet." Blair laughed, "You can well done me later."

"Okay. But if – I mean, when you get the lead…" Serena trailed off.

"Yes?" Blair prompted her, "You know S, sometimes it's helpful to finish your sentences. It provides for smoother conversation."

"ha-ha." Serena laughed sarcastically, swatting Blair's arm playfully. "I mean just, does that mean I won't get to see you much? You'll be busy with the play, and whatever with vocals."

"Serena." Blair said sternly, "We live together, you won't be able to get rid of me!"

"I know, I know." Serena replied hastily, "It's just-"

"Hey!" Blair interrupted loudly as she was struck by an idea, "Why don't you audition for a minor role?"

"What?"

"You know, just a small part, that way, we can spend more time together at rehearsals and stuff. Don't you have a lot of free time after dance in the mornings?"

"Well, yes… I guess." Serena looked uncertain, "But I don't really know much about acting."

"Perhaps, but you have me to help you." Blair said reassuringly, "Besides, you were a wonderful stable sheep in the nativity we did a while back."

"Blair, we were ten!"

"Details, Serena. Irrelevant." Blair waved her protest aside, "You shall audition tomorrow. I'll help you prepare tonight."

"You sure don't leave room for objections do you?" Serena said, smiling fondly at her friend, it sounded like it could be fun. She didn't have much to do after dance other than see Nate.

"You know me, S. I'll insist on what's best for you. And this is." Blair said confidently. She was liking the idea more by the second, if Serena was present at some rehearsals, she could spend less time with the Bass. Blair knew she'd have to learn to relax a little around him, as there was clearly no avoiding him this year, but it was a truth she'd have to face up to sooner or later. As always, Blair chose later.

* * *

I'm sorry it's a bit shorter, but the audition was all I wanted to happen in this chap really, lol.

Reviews are loved :) Ingrid x


	13. Chapter 13

Manhattan School of Arts chap 13

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

ok, firstly let me start off by saying I am soooo sorry for such a late udpate :( I got back from the music festival really ill and then school started and it's been crazy! I feel awful because the response for last chapter was so great! Secondly, thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed last chap, it made me really happy :) Updates probably won't be as frequent as they used to be because school has started again, but I promise they won't be as long as the last one took! Hope you all stick with me on this :) I appreciate your reviews so much!

Kate2008 is literally the speediest, best beta ever, soo much thanks to her!

Disclaimer: don't own gg, but it comes back soon, woo!

* * *

Blair rushed out of the apartment at 7:30 the next morning and collided with an extremely solemn looking Chuck who appeared to be on his way back in.

"Bass! What are you doing up now?"

"I'd guess the same as you, Waldorf." Chuck replied, "Only an hour earlier." He added with a knowing look. The casting list had been posted first thing this morning. In truth, he'd been surprised she wasn't the first one there.

Blair breathed in nervously, "You know?"

"I do." Chuck confirmed with a slight nod, his face relaying nothing.

"Well…?" Blair looked at Chuck expectantly.

"Well, I'll walk you over to the drama building. I'd rather not be the bearer of this news." As Blair moved past Chuck, he extended an arm to her which she refused, as he'd expected. He smiled as he followed her into the elevator. The smile fell as soon as she turned to face him and was replaced by the original solemn look.

"Okay, so this news you're refusing to bear, is it good or bad?" Blair asked nervously as she fiddled the bottom of her shirt.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Chuck quirked an eyebrow at her, he had no idea why he didn't just tell her; she'd find out soon enough anyway. He figured it was more fun to watch her fret.

"If you're making me walk across campus to find out something you already know, then what the hell are you still doing here?" Blair snapped, her nerves and Chuck's refusal to cooperate getting the better of her.

"Isn't it obvious I enjoy your delightful company? I love it when you snap like that." Chuck replied sarcastically, although he did rather like it when she spoke assertively. Her bitchy side always made him smile.

"I'm afraid the feeling's not mutual. Could you just ple-" She paused and looked at him curiously. "What! What are you grinning about now?"

"Before I tell you, can I just say how-"

"No, you can't. Because no doubt what you just want to say is something smarmy."

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that." Chuck confessed, "Fine, I'll put you out of your misery." Chuck stopped walking and grabbed Blair by the shoulders, turning her around to face him, "We got it."

"Huh?" Blair blinked up at him, truth be told, she was a little distracted by the tiny specks of lighter brown in his otherwise dark eyes.

"Patrick and Kat. The parts are ours."

"Really?" Blair didn't know why she was surprised, she had suspected that they would get the part over Dan and Michelle any day, but it was still a relief to have it confirmed.

"Yes really. Please Waldorf, don't act surprised." Chuck scoffed, he had never been in any doubt over whether they would get the parts they wanted. Despite having only known her for a short period of time, Chuck had very quickly come to realize that they were Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, they always got what they wanted and he suspected she knew it too.

"I'm not." Blair retorted, "We were better than them by a mile, there was no way they would have gotten it over us." Any doubt Chuck had detected in her voice earlier was gone.

"Good. I'd hate to see you doubt us."

"There is no us. And now you've told me the good news, care to leave me alone?" Blair said in an exasperated voice, but Chuck did not fail to miss the smile that played on her lips.

"If I left you alone, you would hate it here." Chuck smirked, "I'm taking you to breakfast." He added, guiding her in the direction of the shops. Blair opened her mouth to object, "I won't take no for an answer." She glanced down quickly at her watch, "There's two hours before your dance lesson starts, you'll be fine."

"But I have to get ready!" Blair protested weakly, though she knew it wasn't really a valid excuse and allowed herself to be led towards the café.

"I'll walk you back to the building in plenty of time." Chuck replied as he pulled open the door to Communitea.

"That's nice of you." Blair commented as she stepped inside.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Chuck muttered under his breath as he stepped in after her, earning himself a small amused smile from Blair.

"They've not met the right people." Blair replied as she picked a table for two near the window. She was feeling in a charitable mood to be nice to Chuck after finding out she had gotten the part of Kat.

"Whoa. Don't hold back on the compliments." Chuck joked as he took his seat opposite Blair.

"Don't let it get to your head." Blair retorted quickly as she scanned a menu. Chuck glanced over Blair curiously as she studied the menu before her. He had to admit he was utterly stumped by Blair Waldorf, she was witty, unpredictable and dangerous - three traits he admired most in people. Not to mention one side of her was the female counterpart to him.

"Too late." He grinned at Blair as he waved a waitress over. He turned to address the girl, "Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." The girl blushed with a giggle, "Can I get you anything?"

"Blair?" Chuck looked at Blair, indicating for her to order.

"I'd like a decaf latte please." Blair replied, slightly put out by the waitress's obvious flirting. Chuck frowned at the lack of food in Blair's order.

"Alright." The girl scribbled down Blair's order, barely glancing at her. "And you?" She smiled slyly at Chuck.

Chuck's eyes never left Blair, "The lady will have a croissant too." Seeing Blair's eyes flash in indignation, he quickly completed his order of coffee and a muffin before dismissing the waitress with a curt 'thanks', denying Blair the opportunity to protest against his ordering for her.

"If I wanted a croissant, I would have ordered it myself." Blair grumbled crossly as they were left alone once again.

"Please Waldorf, I'm not taking you out to breakfast for you to eat nothing before a two hour dance lesson."

"Oh, so you're concerned for me?" Blair mocked with a smile.

"I like to think I'm concerned for the welfare of this school, as it needs to uphold it's reputation if I am to remain here. If a dancer were to faint or collapse in class, people would come to the conclusion there is too much pressure on students…or something silly like that." Chuck cringed at what can only be described as his lame attempt at an explanation.

"Uh-huh." Blair looked as though she was about to rip his explanation to shreds when the waitress returned with their orders. She placed them carefully on the table and hovered hopefully.

"Anything else you need?"

"No. We'll be fine. Thanks." Blair said shortly before Chuck had a chance to reply, the girl backed off reluctantly.

"You didn't have to be so mean to the poor girl, service wasn't too bad!" Chuck said once she was out of earshot.

"Oh please, if I had wanted drool with my latte, I would rather a dog take my order than her."

"She wasn't so bad."

Blair laughed, "Oh come on, she was all over you!" She wasn't sure why she insisted on it, telling herself it was a matter of principle as she loathed to admit she didn't like to see Chuck flirting with another girl. Chuck shrugged, he was used to charming girls and to tell the truth having grown accustomed to it, he no longer noticed their attention on him.

"Was I all over her?" Chuck asked pointedly with a stern look.

"No." Blair admitted, she hadn't missed the way Chuck kept his eyes trained on her when talking to the waitress.

"Then let me sit here and enjoy breakfast with the girl I came into the café with." Chuck finished with a smile at Blair.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Whilst this is a fascinating conversation, Waldorf. I think a change of topic from one word sentences would benefit both of us." Chuck said, taking a bite out of his muffin.

"How is your solo song coming alone?" Blair enquired, nibbling on her croissant.

"Good." Chuck replied. _Liar_, he thought to himself. He had spent a great deal of time and thought on what he should sing and had yet to come up with a song he was happy with.

"You're lying." Blair replied without missing a beat.

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't, but I do now. Thanks." Blair grinned at Chuck. "And I happen to have very good intuition."

"I don't doubt that." He chuckled, "Fine, I'm in between songs at the moment. You?"

"It's sorted."

"You're not lying."

"Nope." Blair placed her latte down with a smug smile.

"I'm looking forward to hearing it. A preview perhaps?" Chuck asked hopefully, although he was well aware of what the answer would be.

"In your dreams, Bass."

"Worth a try." Chuck replied nonchalantly. "Right, let's get you back to the apartment so you can go to dance." He stood up, placing a $20 bill on the table, "I enjoyed the service, she can keep the change." He laughed outright as Blair gave him a stony look and stormed past him out of the café. It didn't take him long to catch up with her, "I pay for breakfast, and that's the thanks I get?"

"Oh. You haven't gone into the toilets for a quickie with the waitress?" Blair said scathingly, but the hint of teasing was enough for Chuck to ignore her scathing tone.

"You underestimate me, I only do silk sheets Waldorf."

"Nice." Blair commented, feigning disinterest.

"You're welcome to them any time." Chuck added with a wink.

"As appealing as that sounds..." Blair retorted sarcastically, although she couldn't stop herself thinking it was rather appealing – the silk sheets, not Chuck, she told herself. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"Another time then." Chuck's eyes crinkled in amusement as Blair gave him a warning look. "Right this is where we part." He gestured towards Blair's door as they stood in the corridor, he glanced at his watch. "9:40, aren't I perfect?"

"Again, in your dreams, Bass." Blair scoffed, "I do admit your timing is impeccable though." She got her key out of her purse, "Thank you for breakfast."

"My pleasure, really." Chuck replied honestly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor. It was the weirdest situation for him to go to breakfast with a girl, let alone walk her home. He wasn't sure what to do, so he did something he rarely ever did, opened his arms to Blair for a hug.

"Oh." Blair was taken by surprise, she stepped into his arms and smiled as he closed them around her, a perfect fit. They pulled apart and Blair looked at him uncertainly, "I was thinking, today's vocal rehearsal…"

"Yes?"

"Should we work on our own songs today? I think the duet is almost perfect and we can rehearse it more next week before the performance."

"That might be a good idea, I do still need to choose a song."

"Great. We'll work on our own songs today. I'll see you at drama then!" Blair said quickly with an anxious look at her watch.

"Alright, now off you go." Chuck indicated Blair's apartment door, "Don't want to be late for that dance class now do you?" He chuckled as she rushed inside with a tiny backwards wave. His chuckle turned into an uncertain look as the door shut behind her, he honestly didn't know what he was going to do about Blair Waldorf – he couldn't ignore her, they were in four hours of classes a day together and he enjoyed talking to her, a fact he found rather unsettling as he was Chuck Bass, and Chuck Bass did not _talk_ to girls. Her ability to make him feel so uncertain and out of sorts with himself almost made him wish he'd never met him… _almost_.

* * *

apologies for the shortness, but I wanted to get something out soon to let you all know i've not stopped this story! I know I said this last chap, but the next should be at least a bit longer, this is only half of what I wanted to write in this chap but I'm busy this weekend so I wanted to get it out asap!

thoughts? x


	14. Chapter 14

Manhattan School of Arts chap 14

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

Apologies again for slow updates, but it looks like it's going to have to be this way :( teachers seem to think I have nothing better to do other than sit at home doing homework, really not fun times. I hope you can stick with me! You readers are absolutely wonderful though! Thank you so much for reviewing, i know i'm awful at updating, but the reviews cut it time between chapters from 3 weeks down to 2 weeks! lol. Much love to y'all :)

thank you, thank you, thank you to Kate2008 because she is just the speediest, most awesome beta ever!

* * *

"B, you alright?" Serena asked as her and Blair left the dance studio, she placed a comforting arm around the brunette knowing that something was off.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Blair returned, shrugging off her friend's arm.

"You seem…distracted, that's all." Serena replied, a brief look of uncertainty flashed across her features but was soon replaced by a bright smile, "So, what's the plan for lunch?" She smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. Blair looked at her friend pointedly. "Oh, but B, we did so much last night!"

"No buts, S. You said you wanted us to spend more time together here and so you have to nail this audition." Blair said in a tone that she knew left little room for Serena to argue.

"Fine." Serena agreed reluctantly, "But it's Friday today and after my audition, we are going to do something fun in the evening."

"Audrey?" Blair asked hopefully, but was not surprised when Serena shook her head forcefully, sending her cascade of blonde hair flying.

"Seriously, we're not boring, single, middle aged losers. Film night can be any other, but not Friday!" Serena declared, grinning at Blair.

"You're boring, I'm single and our ages combined can be considered middle aged…" Blair reasoned, "Please can we just stay in?" Blair had no idea why she was asking Serena's permission to spend an evening at the apartment, but it seemed somehow Serena always got the upper hand when it came to deciding on activities.

"You know your life would be so boring without me."

"I suppose I can't disagree with that." Blair conceded, looking fondly at her friend.

"Good. Now we've agreed on that. We are going out tonight – that is a non negotiable fact." Serena said assertively, "We can rehearse my audition later, did you say you weren't meeting Chuck to practice your duet today?" Serena gave Blair a sly side wards glance as she mentioned the name Chuck.

"Yes." Blair replied guardedly, narrowing her eyes at Serena, daring her to continue a conversation about Chuck.

Luckily for Serena, she knew when Blair's warning meant business and promptly changed the subject, "Good. We'll do my drama piece during your usual vocals lesson then. Let's get some food first, I'm starving." And before Blair had time to protest or say otherwise, Serena grabbed Blair's arm and dragged her into a nearby restaurant for lunch.

"Blaaaair." Serena groaned three hours later, "We've been through this enough times. I could act this scene in my sleep." She continued, to which Blair scoffed, "Okay, maybe not in my sleep, but I can do it whilst I'm awake and I'm pretty sure I'll be awake for the audition." Her mouth began to form a pout.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Blair grumbled at her friend's lack of cooperation. "We'll leave it there." She glanced at her watch, "Oh. I have to dash. Drama. Meet me outside the classroom at 5? I'll wait outside while you audition."

"Alright." Serena agreed and then proceeded to wave her friend away. "Now go. You know you hate to be late."

"True. Bye S." Blair turned on her heel and left the apartment, where they had spent the remainder of lunch and the time usually spent on vocals, rehearsing for Serena's audition.

…

"Hi." Blair breathed out as she sat herself down in a stool next to Chuck, she wasn't out of breath, but she had walked rather fast across campus to reach the drama lesson on time.

"Hey." Chuck returned with a smile. "Cutting it a bit fine, eh?"

Blair opened her mouth to respond but hadn't managed to get a word out before Mr. Keeson ran into the room, "Sorry I'm late. There was a hold up in my previous class." He peered around at the students, frowning as they stared back at him. "I will let you off as this is the first time, but I generally expect you to be doing something slightly more productive than just sitting, even if I'm not here."

"Now, lecture over." He rubbed his hands together, "Let's get down to the real business." He flicked through his script, "We'll take it from the top and just do a general run through for those who aren't familiar with the film." He looked around pointedly at the guys in the room. "I will read the parts that have yet to be cast. Go." He indicated with a small point for Dan to begin reading his lines as Cameron.

Chuck grinned and leaned back on the table behind him, he had a good few scenes before he was needed and he intended to watch the rest of the class through judging eyes. The first few lines, between Dan and Keeson were uneventful…good, but it lacked something. He let his mind wander as the rest of the scene was read out. "Ouch!" He exclaimed as he felt something hard and pointy make contact with his shin. "What?" He turned and grumbled at Blair who returned his look of anger with a patient one of her own.

"You're up." A hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Oh." Inwardly Chuck cursed, embarrassed at having held up the whole class.

The rest of the rehearsal ran smoothly, although Chuck was disappointed to find he spent almost the entirety of the first half not talking to Blair, or 'Kat'.

They had just reached the end of their first real exchange, the scene they had auditioned with, when Keeson raised an arm, indicating the end of the rehearsal. "Well done folks, I can see this is going to be a pretty impressive play. We're going to have to wrap it up there for today, I believe I have a queue of students outside, waiting to audition." He beamed around at the students, "See you all tomorrow, I'll try to be on time, but if not, get rehearsing!"

"We will be amazing…" Chuck murmured in Blair's ear as he brushed past her on his way to the exit.

"It took you that long to figure that out, huh?" Blair grinned back, the rehearsal had gotten her confident about her part in the play and she was in a generous mood. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Serena ran up to Blair, with Nate trailing behind.

"Nathanial, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked, surprised. He could have sworn he'd made plans to meet Nate back at the apartment after his drama class.

"Well, Serena mentioned she was auditioning to be an extra and I figured I'd give it a shot." Nate shrugged with a laugh.

"Wait." Blair cut in, "Serena, a word?" She pulled Serena to one side, "Are you serious?"

"Come on, B."

"No, S. I thought this was so we could spend more time together. That's not going to work with blondie over there hang-"

"I'd consider him more mousey blonde." Serena mused with a giggle.

"Irrelevant, Serena!" Blair cut in impatiently, "This was supposed to be our time."

"Look, I figured as you'd probably wind up spending most of it with Chu-"

"What? Why?" Blair asked quickly, her eyes flicking nervously towards Chuck.

"Well…with you two being the lead, it makes sense that you'll have to spend most of rehearsal time together." Serena reasoned, not catching on to Blair's anxious behavior at the mention of Chuck's name.

"Oh." Blair visibly relaxed, "Fine. But he hasn't prepared anything." She shrugged, "There's no assuming he's going to get in."

"Blair, thank you for your concern in the matter, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Serena said in voice that ended the conversation as she steered Blair back towards the waiting boys.

"Are you sure Blair's alright with me auditioning as well?" Nate whispered not so quietly to Serena anxiously, Blair rolled her eyes.

"Archibald, by all means. Audition." Blair said dryly, "I can't tell you what or what not to do."

"Um, thanks?" Nate replied uncertainly. He did, in fact, believe Blair was the boss of many people, himself included.

"Hi everyone!" Mr. Keeson stuck his head around the door to the drama studio, "Wow, nice turnout. Now, if I could have you all in a line and we'll just call you in for auditions." Blair gave Serena a final smile as Serena and Nate walked over to the back of the line.

Two hours later, Serena was still squealing about the audition from her room, "Oh my god, B. I've never been more nervous in my life! I think it went alright though." She walked into Blair's room, "B, you're not getting ready?"

"For what?" Blair looked up disinterestedly from the magazine she was flicking through.

A smile spread on Serena's face, "You're not getting out of it that easily." She walked over to Blair, pulling the brunette off the bed, "Come on." She continued as she marched Blair over to her wardrobe, "You're wearing this," She pulled a plain, short, dark purple dress out of the closet, "And you'll look fabulous, and we'll have a good time tonight." She finished with a satisfied nod.

Blair sighed, admitting defeat, something she did not do often, "Fine." She took the hanger with the dress off her friend, "Are you sure you can bear to be apart from Nate for a whole evening?" She mocked as she changed. Serena laughed off the jibe as Blair pulled the dress over her head.

"B, you're looking very thin." Serena observed in a worried tone.

"Thanks." Blair accepted what she considered a compliment with a smile as she pulled her hair out of the messy bun it was currently it, dark locks tumbling over her shoulders. "I'll meet you in the living room in twenty minutes"

"Alright, twenty minutes and not a second more!" Serena called out cheerfully as she waltzed out of Blair's room in a very revealing gold number she'd picked out for the evening.

Blair sighed, sitting down at her vanity, sometimes her friend's constant cheerfulness was too much for her to handle. Facing her reflection in the mirror, she let her hand hover above her lipsticks before choosing a deep crimson one. She liked red lipstick, it was something she could pull off that Serena couldn't and it made her feel empowered. She had just begun to consider shoe choices when she heard the doorbell ring, she frowned, if Serena had invited Nate along tonight, Blair reserved the right to be severely pissed off with the blonde. "Serena, who is it?" She called as she stepped out of her room. "Oh." She stopped short of the door as she saw none other than Chuck Bass standing in the doorway.

"Hello to you too, sweet." Chuck drawled as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

"I'll, just be in my room." Serena cut in awkwardly before hurrying into her room, closing the door carefully behind her.

"What do you want Bass? Serena's waiting for us to go out." Blair asked, walking to the door and facing Chuck.

"It's Friday." Chuck replied simply, shoving his hands into the pockets of his _purple_ trousers. Blair bit back a frustrated groan as she looked over the dark haired boy's outfit. He was dressed head to toe in a purple suit, not as dark as her dress, but purple nonetheless. _Why did they always match?_

"You came over here to tell me what day of the week it is?" Blair asked incredulously, "Thanks, Bass. But such things I'm sure I can figure out myself." Especially with Serena going on about it being a Friday night – going out night.

"No. I came over here because I said I would." Chuck explained slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Don't take that tone with me." Blair shot back indignantly, "I don't recall you saying you were coming over on Friday and I definitely didn't agree to it."

"Yes. You did." Chuck persisted, "Pick you up Friday?" He smiled as realization visibly dawned on Blair, "Oh right, Friday, uh huh." He finished, his voice an octave higher.

"Okay, firstly, if that poor attempt at a high voice is an imitation of me, don't bother speaking to me ever again. And secondly, that was Kat and Patrick. Not you and I."

"Fine. But before you refuse, you might want to know that I may have let it slip to Nate that you and Serena were going out tonight."

"So?" Blair asked impatiently, she didn't have time to stand around chatting to Chuck all night. Well, she had the time, but not the will.

"Oh, I also maybe implied that Serena would enjoy his company tonight on your outing."

"Chuck!"

"And once he's ready and here which is in a matter of minutes, she won't be able to turn him away. So…" Chuck smiled, clearly enjoying himself, "Enjoy third wheeling." He finished with a wink and turned to go.

"Charles Bass." Blair almost shouted, causing Serena to come running from her room.

"What's going on?" She asked breathlessly, hobbling with only one shoe on.

Blair opened her mouth to no doubt say something unpleasant about Chuck, but he beat her to it, "Ah, right on time." Chuck said as he spotted Nate leaving their apartment.

"Nate!" Serena smiled, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "What're you doing all dressed up nice?"

"Oh, well…" Nate trailed off uncertainly, glancing at Chuck briefly.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Okay, I know you girlies wanted to go out tonight, but new plan: Serena, Nate will take you out somewhere, and Blair is coming with me."

"What? Chuck! No, you can't do that." Blair fumed.

"Do what?" Chuck asked, his face a picture of innocence.

"Make our plans for us."

"Blair, don't be silly. We arranged last week that I would pick you up on Friday."

"It was part of the script!" Blair protested angrily.

"Don't ponder on such small details, Waldorf." Chuck resisted the urge to laugh at Blair's reaction.

"Um, actually, B. I wouldn't mind going out with Nate tonight, and you know how clubbing isn't really your scene…" Serena trailed off anxiously with an apologetic look.

"Ugh, fine. I'll spend the evening with this Basshole." She spat the last word out in Chuck's direction. "But you owe me, S." Blair said with a steely glare in Serena's direction.

"Of course." Serena nodded enthusiastically, "Have fun!" With that, she grabbed a bemused looking Nate's arm and pulled him towards the elevator.

"So…" Chuck drawled, looking Blair up and down, "Your place or mine?"

Blair hated the way he looked at her like that, as if he were undressing her with his eyes, which he probably was, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought, "Neither."

"As you wish, dinner perhaps?"

"Alright." Blair agreed reluctantly, thanks to her blonde friend, it wasn't as if she had a choice. She turned to close the door.

"Don't need shoes, Waldorf?" Chuck asked, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Blair looked down and found she was indeed, still barefoot, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she mumbled something about putting shoes on before fleeing back to her room. She emerged five minute later in a pair of high black slingbacks.

"Nice choice," Chuck looked at the shoes, and the way they accentuated her legs, appreciatively, "Louis Vuitton?"

Blair fought the urge to laugh, "Are you sure you're straight?"

"What?" Chuck gaped, feigning offence, "My dress sense doesn't answer that for you?"

"You are gay!" Blair said triumphantly.

"No, only men comfortable with their sexuality are willing to be more daring." He saw Blair was about to say something, "Straight men." He finished quickly.

"Right." Blair nodded slowly, unconvinced, "So where to?"

"I was thinking off campus." Chuck said lazily, pulling out his phone.

"What? Why?"

"Because, Waldorf, we are people of class, and whilst I have to admit I'm pleasantly surprised by the decent standard of facilities here, I miss dining in style and I would wager my limo that you do too."

"You have a limo?"

"Yes." Chuck confirmed, "You'll have the pleasure of meeting it tonight." He dialed a number on his phone, "Arthur, front of MSA, five minutes." He snapped his phone shut.

"Oh." Blair was, in truth, completely taken aback by Chuck's behavior. It was a real shame he was Chuck Bass – she could have really enjoyed the evening.

"I take your lack of speech as a positive response." Chuck said, "But we should get going." He placed a gentle hand on the small of Blair's back and steered her out the building.

"Thanks Chuck." Blair mumbled vaguely as they reached the entrance of MSA, where there was indeed, a sleek black limo waiting for them.

"Anytime." Chuck smirked, "Hi, Arthur." He spoke to the man standing by the limo, "This is Miss. Waldorf, she'll be travelling with me this evening."

"Good evening, Miss. Waldorf." Arthur said with a tip of his hat as he pulled a door open, gesturing inside the limo.

"Thank you." Blair replied with a smile as she stepped gracefully into the vehicle. She felt Chuck slide in soon after and quickly shuffled to the opposite corner of the limo. "So, um, where are we headed?"

"I thought we could check out The Riviera."

"Really Chuck. Reservations are impossible there, especially this late."

"I think you forget who I am."

Blair laughed outright, "Of course, you're Chuck Bass." She mocked with a roll of her eyes.

Chuck merely shrugged, pulling out his phone, "Hi, this is Chuck Bass, I'd like to make a reservation for a table for two in about twenty minutes." He nodded into the phone, "Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned back to Blair, "They said it shouldn't be a problem to save us a table near the window."

"Wow." Blair said, impressed, "I guess your name does carry some weight."

"Some?" Chuck scoffed. "Please Waldorf, the name Bass practically owns this town."

"Yes, and don't let it get to your head." Blair observed dryly.

"Too late." Chuck chuckled, and Blair found his chuckle made her feel more at ease and she finally let herself relax in his company.

They spent the remainder of the journey talking amicably about the play and songs and before Blair knew it, they had rolled to a stop outside The Riviera building. The Riviera was a new restaurant that had opened within the past month; it was on the top floor of a department store building and had a stunning view across the entire city. Blair stepped out of the limo feeling like a star as Chuck rushed round the side to help her out.

Blair looked up at the towering building with expectant eyes and found herself looking forward to what the evening held. She glanced over at Chuck and the two shared a smile before they stepped into the building.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! More of Chuck and Blair's 'date' next :) Ingrid x


	15. Chapter 15

Manhattan School of Arts chap 15

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

hello all you wonderful people! and you really are wonderful :) the reviews for last chapter were amazing, thank you so so much! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and i'm sorry for the wait :( everyone's turning 18 and there's stuff every weekend and school in the week...But here it is. Chuck and Blair's date :)

As always, thanks to Kate2008, my amazing beta who seems to always be able to find time to help me with the chapters :)

Disclaimer : Own nothing :( well..a new dress :D

* * *

Blair scrutinized the menu before her, biting her lip anxiously as she considered the dishes, a habit she hated about herself, but she found she was nervous on this unexpected so called 'date' with Chuck. They were in The Riviera, at a table by the window, as Chuck had told her. Blair had felt like princess as her and Chuck strolled past the long queue straight to their seats. They were surrounded by people of class and wealth equivalent to theirs – well, maybe not equivalent to Chuck's. Blair felt comfortable in the company of those around her, but then why did she still feel so nervous?

"You alright?" Chuck asked across the table after Blair had silently stared at the menu for more than a few minutes.

"What?" Blair shook herself out of a daze and tore her eyes away from the menu, looking at Chuck.

"Ready to order?" Chuck nodded his head lightly towards a smartly dressed waiter, who was stood beside them, pen and pad at the ready, poised to take their order.

"Sure." Blair glanced down at the menu a final time, "I'll have the pollo salad, please." She folded the menu, avoiding Chuck's incredulous look, and placed it carefully on the table.

"Blair, please tell me I didn't bring you to the dining experience for the elite of the UES for you to have a chicken salad."

"It's not like I chose to be here." Blair muttered in reply, making no move to change her order.

Chuck sighed, he had known Blair would be difficult, that was the beauty of pursuing her - or so he thought, but there was a tiny seed of doubt in his mind that told him it wasn't all about the chase. He turned to the waiter, "What do you recommend?"

"The house specialty is the salmon, sir." The young man replied nervously, when he had put on his waistcoat for his shift that evening, no one had told him he would be waiting on Chuck Bass.

"Two salmon's then." Chuck said with a nod.

The young man nodded, jotting the orders down, "And drinks, sir?"

"I'll have a scotch, the lady will have a glass of your best red." Chuck smiled thanks to the waiter as he picked up the menus and hurried away. He turned back to face a very annoyed looking Blair. "What?"

"You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Chuck asked, eyes twinkling.

"You know." Blair said, thinking that he was enjoying her frustration a little too much.

"Yes, I do know." Chuck conceded with a grin, "Clearly, without me here, you would never eat." He had meant it as a teasing comment, but was startled when Blair merely let out an unconvincing laugh before shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Chuck regarded her carefully, taking in Blair's small frame. How he wished now he hadn't refrained from digging up dirt from her past. Watching Blair, he realized he'd touched on something with his comment but he didn't want to give Blair reason to be mad at him by pursuing the issue. He couldn't be certain she was struggling with her weight now, but he decided he'd keep an eye on her eating habits. With sensitivity never known to Chuck Bass before, he decided to change the topic. "So how're the dance classes going?"

Blair was thrown by Chuck's sudden change of conversation, she had been too busy pondering his previous comment which had hit a nerve and she was furious at herself for letting it show so obviously. She was also angry at him for insinuating that she had a problem of some sort. Whatever happened before MSA was the past and Blair wanted more than anything to leave it behind, it was, however, proving more difficult than she'd imagined. "Alright." She replied with a slight shrug, "A few girls waltzing about like they own the place…but that'll soon be sorted out." Blair mused with a smile that intrigued Chuck.

"Sorted out…how?" Chuck couldn't resist asking. "Like…a thorough talking to?"

"I'm flattered you think I'm so nice," Blair laughed, "But no…more like a little humiliation." Chuck looked at her in admiration.

"Gossip Girl will love you and the drama you are sure to create." Chuck stated with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Blair scrunched her face up in confusion.

"A new site." Chuck declared, pulling his phone out, he pulled up the new constructed home page and passed it over to Blair.

_Hello MSA-ers, you are my lucky chosen college, word on the campus is that this is going to be an interesting year, drama and gossip are regular features in the showbiz world and I'm sure you won't disappoint. I intend on letting you know exactly what goes down so camera phones and texting thumbs at the ready kids, I want to know what you know. And trust me, you'll want to know what I know ;)_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl._

Chuck watched in amusement at Blair's reaction to the post.

"It has potential." She stated, "I wonder who she is."

"Don't bother." Chuck said, taking the phone from Blair and scrolling down the page to a later post, "She's strictly anonymous." He passed the phone back to her.

_Naught naughty, I won't be caught-y…Ok, so that was a dire attempt at making two words rhyme, but so are your feeble little attempts at naming me. I won't disclose any of your silly guesses, but who on earth would think D. Humphrey has what it takes to run a site like this? Keep guessing._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

_PS. Over 200 subscribers in under a week? My my, this campus is looking for trouble ;)_

"Dan Humphrey?" Blair exclaimed, "The wannabe Patrick from drama?" Chuck confirmed this with a nod, "Whoever's Gossip Girl is right about him, I'd wager my Louis Vuittons there's not a gossiping gene in him."

"Really?"

"Well, they're almost last season so they're going soon anyway, but still…" Blair trailed off, handing Chuck's phone back to him, "It's an interesting concept, I'm looking forward to seeing where it goes and hopefully it'll -"

"Spice up a dull year?" Chuck finished for her with an amused smile, which grew when Blair confirmed with a slight nod, she was more like him than he'd imagined. He slid his phone back in his pocket as Blair pulled her out from her purse. "Who's that?"

"Jealous now are we?" Blair asked playfully with a sly smile. Chuck hadn't meant to sound like a jealous boyfriend, but he had to admit that was how it had seemed.

"Just naturally curious." He replied nonchalantly, scanning the room in feigned disinterest.

"Right." Blair laughed, unconvinced, eyes glued to the screen of her phone, "If you must know, I'm subscribing to the gossip girl blasts." She tapped a few keys, "Done." She looked up with a satisfied smile and placed her phone back in her purse. "In order to rule a kingdom, you must know your subjects." She answered his enquiring look.

Chuck nodded, that was a rule he was well aware of.

The waiter arrived with their order and the two settled into idle chatter ranging from the latest shows at the theatre to discussing and analyzing Nate and Serena's relationship in depth. Chuck made sure to keep an eye on Blair's plate as she picked at the salmon, refusing to end the meal before it was empty. "Dessert?" He asked as the waiter handed them smaller menus before clearing their plates.

"Just a coffee, thanks." Blair said with a smile. She wasn't hungry and she was certain she'd already consumed more than was good for her figure, but was somehow enjoying Chuck's company - rooming with Serena meant it wasn't often she could talk to an equal when it came to wit, and she found the talk came easily.

"As you wish." Chuck ordered a slice of chocolate fudge cake for himself and a coffee for them each. He'd just settled back into his seat when their phones buzzed simultaneously.

Blair was quickest and she let out a laugh as she opened the message, "She's more resourceful than I thought."

_Good evening MSA, what's this I spy with from an anonymous tip? Looks like Waldorf's caught herself a fish, and I'm not talking about the salmon. I hear C has been pursuing our potential Queen Bee for a while now and it would seem he has finally worn her down. What do you think? Power match made in heaven or hell? Give me a few moments while I dig up the dirt on these two young talents. Guard your histories B and C, I'm skilled at uncovering them._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl._

The post was coupled with a picture of Chuck and Blair as they were now, at sitting at their table. They both immediately scanned the room but could spot no one else below the age of 30. "I wonder who it could have been." Chuck mused thoughtfully as he looked around before turning his attention back to the brunette before him, "She's got you figured though, potential Queen Bee." He added with a smile.

Blair smiled, "What can I say? Clearly this Gossip Girl has a good eye for talent." She smirked, "But she can dig all she likes, my past won't make for gossip bombs." It consisted of a list of public humiliations she'd inflicted on other people, whilst it was news at the time, Blair felt confident no one at MSA cared much for the people from her past, the future and her role in it was what was important.

Although Chuck returned Blair's smile, he shifted slightly in his chair. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what his reputation was built on, but his friendship with Blair was hanging by a precocious thread and the last he wanted was for that to be snapped by an airing of his literally dirty deeds to the whole campus and goodness knows whoever else had subscribed to Gossip Girl.

Being Blair, she of course noticed his uncomfortable body language and she narrowed her eyes very slightly at him, but didn't press the issue. Everyone was allowed secrets, and although Blair usually made it her job to know everybody's', she made Chuck an exception. Whatever Bass was unwilling for her to find out would come out in due time, and he knew - just as she knew, better than anyone that if it was bad enough, it was sure to catch up with him.

The waiter arrived with their drinks and placed the slice of chocolate cake in front of Chuck.

"Why wallow on the past?" Chuck asked, "I thought the whole point of college was that you start somewhere new, clean slate and all that."

Blair scoffed, "You don't suddenly become someone different just because you move and make new friends. It doesn't work like that."

"I know." Chuck sighed, "But it would be nice if it did." Blair regarded Chuck carefully, realizing now that he was a mystery waiting to be unraveled. He had a reputation enough to make any sensible girl run a mile, and yet here he was, sitting across the table from her, a completely different guy to the one perceived by many.

"Mistakes don't just disappear, Bass." Blair replied earnestly, "You have to work to atone them." Chuck merely nodded his agreement, signaling the end of his participation in this particular conversation. Blair seemed to have a way to draw his thoughts from him and he hated that.

Fifteen minutes later, the pair were preparing to leave, Chuck had insisted on paying for the dinner and was calling Arthur to bring the limo back round. The journey back was spent in comfortable silence, both dark heads turned to face out the window, watching the busy streets of Manhattan roll by.

The arrived at the entrance of MSA soon after, Blair shivered in the cold night as she stepped out of the vehicle, Chuck was quick to shed his jacket, "Here." He placed it gently over her shoulders. "It's a long walk across campus."

"Thanks." Blair murmured in reply, adjusting the jacket around her shoulders, "Lucky we're both wearing purple." She smiled up at him.

"And we both look damned good in it, even if I do say so myself." Chuck grinned, as he strolled on his with his hands in his pocket.

They made their way slowly back across campus, making chatting and laughing as drunken students stumbled past them. They stopped outside Blair's apartment and she turned to face him, "Thanks for a lovely evening." She said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure." Chuck replied with a smile. Blair shrugged off the jacket, "No, keep it." He placed a hand on her arm. "Looks good on you."

"Thank you." Blair looked down at his hand and he quickly slipped it off her arm, "I have to say, Bass. You are full of surprises."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is. This evening exceeded my expectations."Blair smiled, "Granted, my expectations weren't high to begin with." She added with a grin.

Chuck smiled back at her, he couldn't quite describe the feeling her comment gave him. He'd never exceeding expectations before, at least not of the people that mattered to him. And now, he realized for the first time that he did care about Blair, he'd gone out of his way to make sure she had a good time tonight, something he never did for girls. "That means a lot." He replied truthfully.

"Good." Blair opened her door, "Well, see you around, Bass." She turned to go inside.

"Blair, wait." Chuck caught her wrist and pulled her round to face him.

"Yes?" She turned to find him staring intensely at her, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Blair's brain screamed danger, but her body responded instinctively, she stepped in towards him. "Chuck." She breathed out, knees weak.

He leaned down towards her, "Blair." He whispered, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin and knew then he was special, no other guy had affected her like this before. Finally, she felt his lips brush against hers, her knees buckled and she was glad of his arm around her waist, holding her up.

Chuck swore his heart was beating so fast Blair was sure to feel it through his shirt, he was Chuck Bass, and he was nervous. He wanted to laugh at the absurd concept, but allowed himself a small smile. Blair broke away from the kiss and looked up at him, "What?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Chuck reluctantly returned to reality.

"What were you smiling about?"

Chuck grinned, "Nothing." Blair gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, you." He admitted.

"Chuck Bass…are you blushing?"

"Of course not." Chuck scoffed unconvincingly.

"mmhmm." Blair nodded with a teasing smile, "I'll see you later, Bass."

"What?" Chuck said, bewildered. Surely she wasn't going to treat him to a kiss like that and leave.

Blair yawned theatrically, "I'm tired." She had to get away right now because that kiss wasn't something she knew hot to handle. It was passionate in a way she wasn't familiar with and if she stayed in Chuck's presence for much longer, who know what she would do.

"Night Waldorf." Chuck shrugged.

"Night Bass." She flashed him another winning smile as she shut the door behind her. As soon as the door was between them, Blair let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and leaned back against the door with a sigh – that definitely wasn't how she thought her Friday night would pan out.

Chuck stood blinking stupidly in the corridor for a few moments, staring at the brass numbers on the door. Four words running through his mind, Blair Waldorf is dangerous. She was manipulative, arrogant and most of all she made him want her like no other. He couldn't stay away and yet it went against everything Chuck Bass stood for to stay near her the way he was. Chuck hated clouded minds, and his was currently clouded by brown curls and lavender. He needed somewhere to think, to get his priorities straight and to figure his mind out. Walking straight past his door, he made his way up the stairs that led to the rooftop, things made more sense up there.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it :)

reviews = love!

also, i'm sorry for the late introduction of gossip girl, i've suddenly decided I want her in this fic properly - stirring drama and all that :)

Ingrid x


	16. Chapter 16

Manhattan School of Arts chap 16

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

You guys are wonderful wonderful patient readers! So sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I know many of you are keen to hear the songs they sing to each other and it's in the next few chaps, I promise!

As always, and even more this time, a huuuge thanks to Kate2008, my awesome beta, and happy birthday for tomorrow, have a lovely day!

Disclaimer : I don't own GG. waaa

* * *

"Late night?" Chuck grinned at his friend as Nate's disheveled head peeked over the back of the couch.

"What can I say?" Nate smiled back, running a hand through this hair, "Serena sure knows how to party."

"Found it hard to keep up man?" Chuck laughed as he made his way round the bar where he'd been frantically throwing things into the blender, he handed Nate a glass of greenish looking liquid, "Bottoms up."

Nate took the glass grudgingly from Chuck, "Cheers." He closed his eyes as he downed its contents. He knew it was the best hangover cure and despite several attempts and with Chuck's guidance, he had yet to make a concoction as effective as the one Chuck could produce. But the color was just so off putting, he gagged as he placed the empty glass on the coffee table in front of him. "What time is it anyway?"

"Just gone twelve."

"Twelve midday?" Nate shot up, eyes wide.

"No, twelve midnight. Could you not tell by the sun outside?" Chuck drawled sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as Nate disappeared briefly into his room, returning a moment later shirtless.

"Alright man," Nate muttered under his breath as he slipped a clean shirt on. "So.." He allowed himself a sly glance at Chuck, "The Riviera? Must have pulled some strings for that."

"I forgot I signed you up for Gossip Girl."

"You also forgot to tell me. I'll have to admit, the first few blasts were mildly confusing for me."

Chuck grinned, "What isn't?" Chuck could admit Nate had his randomly perceptive moments, as for the other 99% of the time…

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't." Chuck smiled innocently as his friend, no need to piss him off.

"You didn't what?" Nate blinked back, frowning in confusion.

"I didn't have to pull many strings to get the Riviera table." Chuck stood up off his spot on the sofa and headed towards his room, "You forget I'm Chuck Bass." He smirked as he left Nate shaking his head, staring after him as he disappeared into his room.

Chuck was laid out on his bed, flicking through the script for Drama when his phone buzzed, reaching across the bed lazily he grabbed his phone. Reading the message, he sat upright, fast.

_Morning MSA-ers,_

_Looks like last night wasn't as picture perfect as I suggested, oops. Spotted : A pristine looking Blair Waldorf lunching at Communitea with a certain R. Descrettes, good choice B, he certainly looks delicious. Bet you didn't see this coming C, evening not go quite as planned? Now my darling readers, we just wait and see, is this green eyed monster vs green eyed wonder?_

_You know you love me, _

_XOXO Gossip Girl._

Chuck grinded his jaw and narrowed his eyes at the screen. _What the hell Waldorf?_

…

"One moment," Blair smiled sweetly at Ryan as she reached into her purse to pull out her phone. She hadn't planned on ever taking Ryan up on an offer to meet again, but he was quite insistent and Blair thought a lunch would be a good opportunity to inform him that there was no chance of anything more than friendship between them. Having just spent an hour listening to Ryan talking about something entirely unengaging, Blair hoped her phone would distract her. _3 messages._

_Just had Chuck attempt to bang the door down, he didn't look happy B. xx - S _

What now? She scrolled through to the next message to find the blast from Gossip Girl, oh God. Blair furrowed her brows and glanced opposite her, had it been anyone else, Chuck may not have cared, but it had to be the 'green eyed wonder'. Gossip Girl did raise a good point on the issue of jealousy, but Blair would hate to face Chuck's wrath, she recognized it was as destructive as her own. Blair sighed as she saw the final message was from Chuck.

_Did I miss something? – C_

"Sorry, this is sort of urgent. My roommate's just text me, she needs me." It was half true. Blair smiled apologetically at Ryan who looked taken aback.

"Sure, sisterhood and all that yeah?" Blair could tell he regretted the comment as soon as he said it but it didn't stop her giving him an odd look.

"Sure." She answered flippantly as she gathered up her stuff, "See you around?"

"Yeah, okay." Ryan sighed, seeming to finally get the friends only message. He pulled Blair into a hug, "See you in vocals!" He said as he released her. He gave her an awkward wave as she left the café.

Blair left the café and found herself a bench overlooking the campus park; she flipped her phone open, now to answer to the Bass.

_I'm assuming pretending you aren't aware of Gossip Girl won't work? – B_

She didn't wait long for his reply_._

_No. – C _

_So you know full well what you missed. – B_

_Don't torture me Waldorf. – C_

Blair could just see the sarcastic smirk on his face as he typed that, and it bothered her.

_What's it to you, anyway? I can't have friends? And I thought we agreed you weren't the jealous boyfriend type. – B _

Blair smirked as she hit send, that would get him backtracking. It took him slightly longer to reply and Blair surveyed the park while she waited for her home to buzz.

_It's nothing to me. - C_

She was contemplating how to reply when she received another message.

_And I'm not your boyfriend. – C_

Blair frowned, she hadn't meant it like that, in a way she was letting him know that her and Ryan were just friends, but Chuck clearly had issues of some sort. But if he was going to play the stubborn little boy, she'd let him.

_Fine. – B_

Chuck stared at the abrupt reply, he wasn't exactly sure what had just happened between him and Blair. He didn't know, or he did know and just didn't want to admit to it, why he had reacted so badly after seeing the post of her and Ryan, Chuck wasn't one to usually jump to conclusions and he trusted his intuition, with good reason. But when his intuition told him to let this lunch slide and focus on wooing Blair, he chose to ignore it and jump to a clearly wrong conclusion.

"NATE."

"Yeah man?" Nate appeared at his doorway.

"What's Serena doing tonight?"

"She mentioned something about promising Blair a girl's night. Why?" Nate asked, suspicion creeping into his voice, Chuck never asked questions just to be a good listener.

"Good." The brunette smirked, "We're going to go out."

"Alright." Nate said with a grin, Chuck had never shown an interest in hitting the clubs before and it'd be fun to not have to drag him out this time.

Chuck settled himself back on his pillow as Nate left, a smirk on his lips, an uncertain one, but one nonetheless. As of tonight, Blair Waldorf would no longer mess with his mind.

…

"Nice lunch?" Serena practically pounced on Blair as she entered the apartment.

"Oh I don't know." Blair mused as she sat herself down on the couch casually, "The croissants were a little dry and the coffee too lukewarm..." She gave Serena a playful look.

"Blair." Serena giggled, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Blair sighed.

"Well, Chuck certainly knew something when he tried to break the door down."

"He what?"

"Knocked forcefully, I guess I should say."

"Oh. Well, the exercise will do him a world of good." Blair bit back.

Serena sighed, obviously the 'match made in heaven or hell' Gossip Girl had branded them was far from imminent. "What happened B?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, this is me you're talking to."

"Nothing happened. We went out for dinner, talked, got stalked, apparently. I wasn't aware anyone over the age of 25 should be subscribed to gossip girl, let alone tipping her off!"

"Right." Serena replied, unconvinced, "So you haven't spoken to Chuck since the blast about your lunch date?"

"It was not, a date." Blair quickly reassured Serena, "Don't let the good looks fool you S, I have more fun trailing you at clubs than listening to him natter."

"That was not a compliment was it?"

"No."

"Regardless. Stop avoiding the question, you spoken to Chuck?"

"Briefly, via text."

"And…?" A hint of impatience creeping into Serena's voice, trying to draw information from Blair was like questioning a criminal.

"Not much was said." Blair shrugged nonchalantly, but Serena didn't miss the edge to her voice.

"I feel I have no choice but to believe you."

"S, there is no reason why I would deceive you over this."

"I guess I have to believe that too."

Blair laughed, "You always like to think the worst of me."

"I have known you for a very long time." Serena reasoned.

"True." Blair conceded. "Rest assured, I have no intentions of forming any sort of relationship with the Basshole." She added.

"Of course." Serena smiled at her friend, less convinced than she had been at the start of the conversation.

…

"Hi there." Two scantily clad blondes approached Chuck, who was as always, sat at the bar observing the dance floor before him with Nate stood beside him.

"Good evening." Chuck let his gaze wander over the girls body. It wasn't subtle and they picked up on it immediately.

"Holly, dance." One said, a suggestive smile forming on her lips.

"Sarah, also dance." The other glanced at Nate as she introduced herself.

Catching her glance, Chuck spoke for his friend, "Fortunately for me, he's taken. You two look like best friends and I hate to break up a pair," He motioned the bartender without taking his eyes off the girls, "Now I don't major in dance so how about I buy you a drink and you girls show me what dancers really do." He smirked at the two girls as they sat on a stool on either side of him.

"It would be my pleasure."

Nate stared at his friend and shifted uncomfortably, "Um, Chuck buddy, I think I'm going to head back…" He gave Chuck an incredulous look.

"Whatever Nathaniel, I'll see you back at the apartment." Chuck barely spared his friend a glance as he puts his arms around the two girls' waists. "I think I'll be back late, don't wait up." He turned his attention back to the two blondes as he stood up off the bar stool, "I trust you girls have a place?" The two nodded simultaneously, "Well then, shall we?"

…

Blair and Serena had spent the majority of the evening going through bottles of wine and stories of their youths.

"Oh my god, S, you really don't remember?" Blair laughed.

"Nope." Serena grinned back, "I remember the night up to falling off the bar stool and being helped up by that gorgeous suited guy."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's not all he did." Blair smiled knowingly at her friend, "How are you going to give up your wild ways now you're actually dating Nate?" She sighed dramatically.

"Oh I don't know. By spending my Saturday nights holed up in my apartment with my best friend?" Serena pulled Blair into a hug, "I've missed us."

"Well, whose fault is that?" Blair said sternly with a smile, "As I recall, we were set to spend some us time last night…"

"B, are you ever going to get over that?"

"No! You left me and I had to spend the evening with Chuck."

"You say that like it's a bad thing! Gossip Girl seemed to think differently."

"It was a bad thing!" Blair insisted, "Trust me."

Serena opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the sound of their phones buzzing.

"Speak of the devil." Blair muttered as she picked up her phone.

"Chuck?"

"No. Gossip Girl."

_Well well, what do we have here? Looks like C has rallied, if you count enlisting the help of two blondes as rallying, and is sending a very clear message. He's available ladies, form a queue. This won't go down well with B, watch your back C and the two anonymous blondes accompanying him? I wouldn't rest easy if I were you. But chin up B, the best Queens are the ones that don't need a king._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

The post was paired with a photo of Chuck leaving the club, following the two blondes.

"Oh Blair." Serena looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Oh nothing, Serena." Blair snapped her phone shut. "It's none of my business."

"But- "

"I said nothing Serena." Blair said through a clenched jaw. "I'm tired" She stood up off the sofa and picked up her glass. "Going to bed now, see you tomorrow." And she walked briskly to her room, leaving Serena staring after her.

As soon as Blair shut the door behind her, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Walking over to her bed, she threw herself down in a very un Waldorf like manner. She knew Chuck hadn't sounded happy earlier today, but to humiliate her like this? Her having a harmless lunch with a friend meant nothing, but it was clear from the pictures that accompanied the post that he meant business tonight and there was no mistaking his motives. It wasn't as if they were dating or anything, but to the Gossip Girl world she must look like just another of Chuck's one night stands and that was most certainly not the case.

Blair looked over to her vanity where two pieces of music lay, side by side. Standing up, she walked over and contemplated them both, she had had a change of heart after last night and picked a new song to sing in Wednesday's vocal lesson, but now she wasn't so sure. It wasn't really a choice between one song or another, it was whether she would take the higher ground or play Chuck at his game. After a few moments, she picked up one piece of music and tossed it into the paper recycling.

* * *

hate/like/love? lemme know :) x


	17. Chapter 17

Manhattan School of Arts chap 17

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

Okay, I cannot apologize enough for how late this is! I had birthday celebrations, then history coursework, then Britain suddenly got very cold and everyone was ill, including me :(, but here is the next chap!

And I cannot thank you guys enough for being such lovely reviewers, it really makes my day :)

Finally, as always, thanks to my beta Kate2008 who does a wonderful job every time!

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"Morning S!" Blair trilled brightly as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Hi. Blair, you're sounding…cheerful today." Serena replied with an uncertain smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Blair smiled at her friend as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down opposite her blonde roommate.

"No reason." Serena made a quick decision to change the subject, "So, what're we doing today?"

"Retail therapy," Blair replied, "Then I'm thinking some dance practice, I'm feeling out of shape recently."

"Blair, you can't be serious!" Serena exclaimed, looking pointedly at Blair's figure.

"Don't be silly, S. I mean my dancing feels out of shape." Blair clarified with a condescending tone.

"Oh." Serena said with a relieved sigh, "That's still not true."

"Whatever, we can use the basement. Shops first though." Blair dumped her glass in the sink and walked through to the living room, "Meet you out here in twenty!" She called as she disappeared from sight.

"Oh, okay." Serena replied, rather surprised at how quickly plans had been made.

…

"Chuck!" Nate called out to his friend, "Chuck, buddy!"

"Wha-?" Chuck shook himself awake.

"I didn't expect to find you in the apartment this morning." Nate grinned as Chuck stretched lazily on the sofa.

"Well, I couldn't handle dumb and dumber's dumb chit chat any longer." Chuck grumbled, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Yeah, what exactly was that about?"

"Not sure, thought it had been a while since the real Chuck Bass had a moment to shine."

"Or a point to prove." Nate added quietly.

"Excuse me?" Chuck looked suspiciously at Nate.

Nate picked up his phone and threw it to Chuck, "Don't tell me this wasn't what you wanted."

Chuck studied the Gossip Girl blast, "I look good in club light." He commented.

"Chuck." Nate admonished.

"Ok, I may have expected Gossip Girl to pick up on my moment with the girls…" Chuck trailed off with a casual shrug as he threw Nate's phone back to him, "So what?"

"So Blair."

"This has nothing to do with Blair." Chuck replied, a little too quickly

"It has everything to do with Blair." Nate shot back, and for once Chuck found he had no reply for his usually slow-witted friend.

"I've got lines to learn, I'll see you later." Chuck huffed before making a quick exit to his room.

Once in the sanctuary of his room and without Nate scrutinizing his every move, which was uncomfortable to say the least – especially as it was usually the other way around, Chuck pulled his own phone from his pocket. Re-reading the blast, he smirked in grim satisfaction, _that'll show Waldorf._ He immediately regretted the thought - this wasn't about Blair, this was about Chuck Bass getting his mojo back. Still, he thought hesitantly as his fingers appeared to work of their own accord, typing out a message, no harm in testing the waters.

…

Blair breathed a sigh of content as she and Serena made their way back to campus, arms laden with shopping bags. They'd opted to take a cab into the centre of Manhattan and do some serious shopping, a choice that had sat extremely well with Blair.

"Thank you." Serena said to the cab driver as they slid out outside MSA, she handed him a few notes and the two girls entered the school campus.

"Hold on, S." Blair struggled with her shopping as she reached into her purse, pulling out her phone.

**Extra rehearsal for Battlefield today? Performance on Wednesday, clock's ticking.** – C.

Blair groaned, rolling her eyes. Ignoring the message, she slid her phone back in her purse.

"Who was it?" Serena asked curiously, taking note of Blair's flushed complexion.

"No one." Blair muttered darkly. She knew exactly what Chuck Bass was trying to do, and she wasn't going to let him pull her into his game. For a brief moment she'd forgotten why she was at MSA, which was to excel in her arts, and that required hard work, dedication and drive - at least two of which Chuck Bass was an easy distraction from. She wouldn't let it happen anymore.

"Or someone." Serena stated, sending Blair an accusatory glance.

Blair purposefully didn't hear her friend as her phone buzzed again. Groaning, she dumped her bags on a nearby park bench and dug her phone out her purse once more.

**Come on Waldorf, I know your phone never leaves your side. Especially now you're subscribed to Gossip Girl. **– C

Blair groaned in frustration, for all her thoughts of taking the moral high ground and being the bigger (obviously not literally) person, the Basstard had a way of bringing out the side of her she swore she'd leave behind when she came to college.

**True, but then again, there's a lot more that Gossip Girl doesn't know. **– B

Chuck frowned, she wouldn't be talking about his blondes, which meant…

**Ryan? Please, like anything would actually happen between you and green eyes.** – C

**What did or didn't happen has nothing to do with you and I'm not required to divulge such details to you.** – B

_Bitch._ Chuck ground his teeth, he knew nothing had happened and yet he still felt the need to hear it from her.

**That's true, what you do has absolutely no relevance to my life.** – C

Blair resisted the urge to laugh aloud as she read his latest message; she had never met someone so stubborn and so sullen. Shaking her head at her phone, she slid it back in her purse and picked up her bags.

"Basshole." She muttered under her breath as her and Serena continued on their way.

"Surprise surprise." Serena grinned at Blair, "I would never have guessed it was Chuck Bass, getting under your skin, again." She had meant that as a saying but Blair blushed as she immediately thought of something else. "B?" Serena narrowed her eyes at Blair suspiciously. "What are you thinking?"

Blair gave a nervous laugh, "That I should have bought that dress I tried on in Marc Jacobs"

"Sure you were." Serena replied, unconvinced, "Well, you can always order it online." She continued, she knew Blair well enough to know that there was no use pursuing a real answer.

"Yeah." Blair replied vaguely as they reached the apartment, her mind clearly elsewhere, "I'm going to go learn some lines for the rehearsal tomorrow, shall we go to the basement to practice dance at 2?"

Serena looked up from her phone, which she'd just pulled out, "Um, you know what B? I don't think I'm going to be able to make the practice."

"Nate?" Blair asked, looking pointedly at the phone in Serena's hand.

"Yeah." The blonde admitted sheepishly, "You sure that's okay?"

"Of course!" Blair exclaimed, "Just because my love life is an absolute mess, doesn't mean I should impose on yours." She paused, realizing how she sounded, "No sarcasm intended."

"Great, thanks B!" Serena grinned, "And when you're ready to talk about why you are so mad at Chuck, I'll be here to listen." She gave the brunette a knowing look and disappeared into her room before Blair was able to reply.

Blair stood for a minute, processing the rare bit of wisdom Serena had dished out and realized she couldn't explain why she was so mad at Chuck - she just knew she was. Was it the infuriating smirk? Or was it the way he seemed to go out of his way to annoy her? It couldn't be, people had done this to her before and she always managed to rise above it, or even get them back, but with Chuck she just wasn't sure how to react to his odd behavior. Shaking her head slightly, she headed to her room, there was dancing to be done. She flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling with a sigh, MSA held more challenges than she'd originally prepared herself to face.

"Crap!" Blair exclaimed as she woke, squinting at the clock on her bedside, 7:30, she didn't know how she'd fallen asleep let alone for over 5 hours! Jumping off her bed she grabbed her trackies and selected an off the shoulder jersey, she pulled her hair into a loose bun and grabbed her phone from her vanity. "Serena! I'm going to the basement!" On hearing no reply she went into the living room, "Serena?" Still nothing. A note on the coffee table caught her eye, she walked over

_B, didn't want to wake you, gone to dinner with Nate, see you later! S x_

Blair scrunched up the paper and tossed it into the waste paper basket, allowing herself a small satisfied smile as it landed directly in the basket, perfect shot. She grabbed her keys off the countertop and left the apartment.

Hurrying past the receptionist at the bottom of her building, she gave her a wry smile as she continued down the steps into the basement. Once in her little studio, Blair breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall, enjoying the solitude and peace. Although Blair was very much a people person and feared - above all - being left behind by those she loved, she savored these quiet moments when she was alone by choice.

By the time she got up to dance it was already dusk and a feint, autumn sunlight trickled into the studio through the small high window, the little rectangle of light was then magnified by the wall mirrors, bathing the room in orange light. There was just enough natural light to dance by without switching on the room lights and Blair span across the room, enjoying the dramatic orange setting.

She was mid pirouette when she heard him,

"I thought I'd find you here."

She whirled round to face him and stopped abruptly.

"Why, were you looking?"

"No."

"Oh, so this studio in the basement floor of the block of apartments that you live at the top of happens to be a place you frequent?"

"Naturally." A hint of a smirk.

Blair shook her head at him and started off again on a sequence of steps that took her flying around the room, a minute passed and he still had not left.

"What are you still doing here?"

"That's not very polite."

"Well, excuse me if I save my pleasant side for someone who deserves it."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Not my problem."

"You sound like you don't care."

"And you do?" Her question was greeted by silence and she stopped dancing, breathing heavily, "Just go."

"No."

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you just interact like a normal person would?" Frustration crept into Blair's voice.

He chuckled, reveling in the knowledge that he knew just how to get her so wound up, "Now how boring would that be?"

"Look _Chuck._" She said, spitting his name out as if it were some kind of insult, which in this case, it was, "I don't know what your problem is, but some of us are here to study as serious students and I will not allow myself to be distracted by your lazy Bass."

"Oh, so you find me distracting?"

"Just get out!"

"Nahhh, don't feel like it." Chuck leaned casually against the doorframe, "I'm enjoying the show."

"Fine." Blair breathed out through gritted teeth to compose herself, "If you won't go, I will." Gathering up her stuff, she stormed out the room, hesitating as she paused next to him, "Just…leave me alone." She spun on her heel and disappeared up the stairs.

Chuck watched her until she was out of sight; he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked into the studio. Standing in the centre of the room, he regarded himself in the full length mirror, the Chuck Bass he saw staring back was definitely missing something, Chuck drew himself to his full height – and it helped, but not entirely. He sighed, turning away from his reflection and looked around the room, replaying her gracefulness as she'd moved around the room with ease.

He shook his head forcefully, he'd promised himself he wouldn't think about her and yet when, on his way back from a stroll he'd seen a flash of chocolate waves fly downstairs, he couldn't resist following her to the little studio. Chuck frowned when realization hit him, he actually _liked_ Blair. It was an alien feeling to him but he recognized the symptoms he used to deem ridiculous: she was constantly on his mind, he wandered where she was and who she was with, and worst of all he felt the need to take care of her. Chuck was completely disgusted with himself for discovering this new feeling, yet at the same time he felt rather proud – too bad she hated him and he couldn't stop acting like a completely douche when he was with her, Chuck sighed.

…

The next morning Blair awoke bright and early, practicing dance the day before had done her good – with the exception of an annoying visitor, but she was choosing to ignore that.

"Serena!" She called through the apartment from the kitchen, "Breakfast!"

A bleary eyed Serena walked into the kitchen and sat down heavily on one of the chairs, "Thanks B." She said gratefully as she grabbed a slice of toast and started buttering it up, she reached for the glass of orange juice in front of her but Blair snatched it up before she got it.

"Looks like you'll need something a little stronger." Blair grinned with a smirk as she went over to the coffee machine.

"You are an absolute star!" Serena proclaimed with a smile as she took the steaming mug of caffeine off Blair and sipped at it cautiously. "Mmm, perfect." She sighed contentedly.

"Of course." Blair said smugly, the two girls chatted until Serena's mug was empty, "Now," Blair glanced at her watch, "Fifteen minutes, go go go!" She said as she ushered Serena out of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, I'm going MOM." Serena grinned as she ran to her room, Blair laughed, today was going to be a good day.

Dance passed without much drama, although Jay had commended Blair on her improved technique. "I can see you're working hard, keep it up." Blair had smiled in satisfaction; it was the best feeling when hard work paid off.

But Blair'a good mood evaporated after lunch as she realized she had a vocals rehearsal to go to. Sighing, she went on her way to meet Chuck.

"Don't say anything." Blair cut off an open mouthed Chuck as she saw him, "We're doing this rehearsal, then I don't think we need one tomorrow because it doesn't need much more work and I need to work on my individual song."

"Umm...do I have a choice in the matter?"

"You could protest, but no, not really." Blair stated matter of factly.

"Okaay." Chuck replied uncertainly, "Shall we get singing then?"

"Let's."

After about an hour and a half of awkward silences broken up by intervals of them singing, they gathered up their sheet music.

Chuck cleared his throat, "Blair…"

"Sorry, got to go to drama." Blair said quickly.

"But, we have drama together…" Chuck trailed off as Blair practically ran out of the room. "Or not." Chuck stood in confusion for a few moments, _what the hell had just happened? _He had absolutely no idea why Blair was so cold towards him, okay…so he'd pushed her buttons a bit the night before, but it didn't warrant such unfriendly behavior. But Blair had obviously made up her mind about him and she was clearly stubborn enough to not change her mind unless something exceptional happened. Chuck frowned, he could easily meet the criteria for 'exceptional' by ordinary standards but he had a sneaking suspicion that Blair had higher standards than most. Oh dear. Chuck sighed and left the room, heading off to drama.

Blair breathed a sigh of relief as Liam called for the end of the session, thankfully Kat and Patrick had very little interaction in the first half of the play and Blair was able to stay away from Chuck's scrutinizing almost-glare. "Good rehearsal guys, keep it up and we have ourselves a cracking performance! See you all tomorrow." The students filtered out of the room and Blair rushed out with them, not even trying to hide the fact that she was trying to avoid him –

"Waldorf, what is your problem?" Chuck caught her arm as she attempted to flee.

"Right now? You are." Blair said scornfully, trying to shake his arm off her and ignoring the taken aback look on Chuck's face.

Chuck held fast to her arm, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me yesterday and you heard me just now, leave me alone!" Frustration crept into Blair's voice as she struggled to figure out the boy standing before her.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Chuck spat back, anger rising in his voice, he was sick of her apparently bipolar behavior, all smiles and charm one night and then he found himself suddenly facing her cold demeanor the next.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Chuck shrugged, causing Blair to laugh bitterly, she was sick of having the same conversation with him.

"Well then, there you go. If it's nothing to you, it's not worth this exchange." She pulled her arm away from him, "See you, Bass." A sarcastic smile and then she was gone, swallowed up in the crowd of students in the corridor. For the second time that day, Chuck was left staring after her with a look of total confusion on his face.

…

The next day Blair managed to avoid Chuck for the majority of the day, which was quite a feat considering they lived opposite each other. She went as far as to send Serena out into the corridor before her and when she didn't hear her friend's bright voice greeting Chuck, she deemed it safe to leave. Blair almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation she'd created for herself.

Chuck had a distinct feeling Blair was avoiding him. In a normal day, he would cross paths with her multiple times without even trying, and now, he'd linger a little longer at the places they usually met and still he didn't catch sight of her. Chuck wanted to shake himself out of his stranger behavior yet he couldn't help himself taking a second glance at every brunette that passed him.

Even in drama, Blair busied herself in rehearsal, going over her exchanges with everyone but Patrick whilst Chuck kept a broody eye on her throughout the rehearsal. Blair could feel him watching her and was unable to relax for the whole lesson, she almost hugged Liam when he clapped his hands to stop the students and signal the end of the lesson. "Chuck, Blair, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Blair bit back a groan, typical! She approached Liam quickly, whilst Chuck was busy packing up his stuff, "Yes, ?"

"Call me Liam, please. And I just wanted to say how pleased I am with your performance today; you've really got that tense frustration coming through the character of Kat splendidly." He beamed at her.

"Thank you, Liam. I'll try to keep that up." Blair smiled, "Is that all?"

"Yes. You can escape out the classroom now." Liam laughed, he looked past her, "Oh, hi Chuck." Sensing Chuck's presence behind her, Blair immediately spun round, pushing past him, she was out of the classroom before Liam continued his sentence. "She's in a hurry." He remarked in surprise.

"Apparently." Chuck said, looking at the door that had just shut after Blair. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"What is it with you kids? How many times do I have to tell you to call me Liam!" Liam grinned, "I just wanted to say, as I was saying to Blair, how pleased I am with how you are progressing in the role of your character, you've captured the brooding, adolescent essence of Patrick wonderfully! I feel we may have the strongest cast I've seen at MSA yet, especially with you and Blair taking on the lead roles! You have brilliant chemistry, has anyone told you that?" Liam quirked an eyebrow jokingly.

"It would seem so." Chuck murmured thoughtfully.

"Well, anyway. I can see you're itching to get out of here, so off you go! Keep up the good work and I'll see you tomorrow." Liam gave Chuck a quick pat on the arm before turning back to his desk and shuffling some papers.

Chucked thanked Liam and quickly left the room.

…

"Nervous B?" Serena appeared in Blair's doorway that evening after Blair had spent a good few hours in her room with the door firmly shut. Serena could hear drifts of Blair's melodic voice and it sparked her curiosity. After trying to distract herself flipping through magazines and channel hopping, Serena finally gave in and cautiously knocked on Blair's door before sticking her head round it.

"What?" Blair blinked up at Serena from where she was sat in the middle of her bed, music sheets strewn around her.

"I said, you nervous?" Serena repeated.

"Oh." Blair focused on her friend, "A little." She admitted.

Serena walked into the room and tried to read the title one the sheet directly in front of Blair, who tucked it out of sight before her friend had a chance to see it. "You'll be fine Blair, you know you have the most amazing voice."

"Well of course." Blair smiled, "But…"

"It's not the song, it's the audience." Serena concluded, studying Blair's reaction.

"Well, I want to make a good impression on the class."

"B…"

"B nothing, Serena. I'm not discussing this further."

"Fine." Serena shrugged, Blair's reluctance to continue the conversation told her all she needed to know. "So…" She flopped down next to Blair on the bed, "What're you singing then?"

"Battlefield with Chuck."

"Fitting." Serena grinned.

"We actually chose it a while back." Blair explained huffily.

"I know I know, just teasing." Serena suppressed a smile as she reassured her friend, "and to Chuck?"

Blair reluctantly pulled the sheet of music out from behind her and showed it to Serena, who laughed aloud. "That's perfect, B!"

"I know." Blair smirked, a look of satisfaction across her face.

"Let's hear it then!" Serena proclaimed, looking expectantly up at Blair.

"Errr..no."

"Come on…I won't be in your vocals lesson to hear it anyway." Serena practically pleaded.

Blair took one look at Serena's face and realized how her stunning blonde goddess of a friend always breezed through life, "Urgh, fine." She relented, but not without a roll of her eyes.

"Yay!" Serena squealed, sitting up.

"Don't laugh." Blair was suddenly nervous, although she had no idea why, she had never had any problem singing in front of anybody, least of all Serena – especially when singing was one of the things she was better at than her blonde friend.

"Of course I won't laugh!" Serena looked offended that Blair would accuse her of such a thing.

"I know, I know." Blair murmured and taking a deep breath to compose herself, she began to sing.

Blair closed her eyes and imagined she was singing to Chuck, smirking as the words formed on her lips. The song finished before she knew it and Blair returned reluctantly to reality, and to a grinning Serena.

"I don't know what you were worrying about, that was _amazing_, B! You're gonna totally blow them away." She gushed, nudging her friend.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Serena replied confidently, "Now, beauty sleep is in order and you have to rest your voice, no more practicing tonight." She chided playfully.

"Yes mom." Blair giggled at the role reversal.

Serena laughed, "Good girl," She kissed Blair on the head and tucked her in. The two girls stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "You are definitely the more natural mom."

"True, but it was a nice change." Blair smiled with her face half hidden by the covers.

Serena stood up off the bed and walked to the doorway, switching off the light, "You'll be wonderful tomorrow sweetie." She smiled and left, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

I can safely say that you will definitely without fail find out what songs they are singing to each other in the next chapter :)

in the meantime, let me what what you thought! x


	18. Chapter 18

Manhattan School of Arts chap 18

Summary : Nate and Chuck are friends. Blair and Serena are friends. They all gain places at the prestigious Manhattan School of Arts and the year is set to be very interesting. Definitely AU but may go on to contain other GG characters.

Hello! I know it's been a while and I am so sorry, I don't even have a decent excuse for leaving it this long, I guess work/exams/new year just takes away all my time :( but I am back with a new chap! Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts, they really do mean a lot and keep me writing :) I have discovered an app on my phone that allows me to basically use word, so hopefully I will update more regularly now I can write on the go! Anyway, thank you so so so much for continuing with this and hope you enjoy the chap!

ps, in the show..anyone else miss Chuck and Blair even interacting much? :( (evidently, i'm not a huge 'Dair' fan...too much hate history there for them to be a credible pairing imo)

And as always, a huge thanks to my beta Kate2008, who is speedy and awesome :)

Disclaimer : I'm sure you're all aware I don't own GG or any of its characters :( boo.

* * *

Blair awoke with a giant grin pasted on her face, today was the day she'd show that arrogant ass who was boss. She hopped out of bed, humming her song as she selected an outfit. As she placed a deep red headband in her dark curls to complete her look, Serena peered around the door, "Hey B!" Seeing Blair looking confident and ready, Serena walked in and sat down on Blair's bed. "Someone's smiling." She teased lightly, testing the waters.

"Of course." Blair said smugly before letting out a satisfied sigh, "Today will be a good day."

"I've always admired that about you." Serena sighed.

"What?" Blair snapped her head round and looked questioningly at her friend.

"The way you command a day to be something, and miraculously it seems to work out." Serena giggled.

"Says the girl who can get anything to work out without even trying!" Blair replied with a good natured grin.

"Not everything." Serena protested weakly with a shrug, although she knew there was some truth to Blair's words, "You look wonderful." She added as she caught Blair turning back to her reflection in the mirror again.

"Thanks, S." Blair regarded herself in the mirror, she'd opted for a casual navy one shouldered dress that stopped just above the knee, it was cinched at the waist with a dark red belt that went with her headband. She liked to match. Except when she matched with -

"And very slim." Serena added with a smile.

"Oh." Blair turned to she faced the mirror side on and grimaced, the dress was a wonder at hiding her imperfections.

"I mean it, B!" Serena insisted, sensing Blair's hesitation. "Ready to face the music?" Serena giggled as she realized her pun.

Blair allowed herself a wry smile, "Absolutely." She smiled confidently at her reflection, if only to reassure her racing heart. She would not let nerves get the better of her. She turned to face her friend, "Now get out of here so I can change for dance." She needed to work off the nervous energy before her performance.

"Okay." Serena smiled, hopping off the bed, "I'll meet you in the living room."

Blair emerged ten minutes later in casual attire and the two girls left the apartment. They'd just stepped into the elevator when a shout rang through the corridor, "Hold on!"

Recognizing Nate's voice, Serena grinned and hit the button to stop the lift doors closing, "Hey you." She smiled at him as he stepped into the elevator and placed a kiss on Serena's waiting lips.

"Hi." Blair smiled at Nate, a smile that didn't last as Chuck followed him into the elevator.

"Waldorf." He smirked at her, eyes twinkling.

"Bass." She ground out, "What are you doing here?"

"Well…we are ten floors up, as much as I'm sure you'd love for me to throw myself off the top of the building…" He proclaimed dramatically, "I'd much rather take the lift." He grinned at her.

"Don't be silly." Blair shot back staring straight ahead, "That's not what I meant." She paused before adding, "And for the record, I couldn't care less what you do."

Serena and Nate exchanged an awkward look as they stood in the confined space, feeling the tension radiate off the two bodies stood behind them.

"Are we still talking about me taking the lift?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking as he noticed her cheeks redden very slightly.

Blair opened her mouth to reply and breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator dinged to a stop, _saved by the bell. _"We're not talking." She shot him a final glare before tossing her chocolate curls over her shoulder and stepping out of the small space. She walked quickly towards the building door before realising she was alone, "Serena!"

The blonde scurried over to her friend with a nervous look, "Well B, the thing is, Nate's going to Dance too, so I thought we could walk together..." she trailed off, looking uncertainly at her friend.

Blair glanced over at Chuck and Nate who had caught up with them and were standing awkwardly by, "I guess it makes sense for him to come with us," She sighed, "But what're you," She turned to Chuck, "Like his babysitter or something?" She asked scathingly.

"Something like that." "NO!" Chuck and Nate responded simultaneously and Blair couldn't help but smile at Chuck's casual and Nate's indignant manner.

"Whatever." She said flippantly, "Come on S, let's go, we're wasting time standing around here and I swear if that Bass is the reason I'm late for anything..."

"Okay, okay." Serena replied hastily as she allowed herself to be pulled from the building. "Guys, come on!" She held her hand out towards them and Nate grabbed it laughing, Chuck and Blair rolled their eyes and smirked at each other before Blair remembered she was hating him. In that moment though, she hated Serena more as she ran off with Nate giggling.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Chuck commented, eyeing her up.

"Lucky me." Blair did not even try to conceal the sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't be so rude, Waldorf. I'm kind enough to walk you to your class and this is how you repay me?" Chuck said in a hurt voice.

"I didn't ask for you company." Blair shot back, "What are you doing anyway? You don't have class until after lunch."

"How do you know that?" Chuck asked suspiciously, hiding his playful tone.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Blair replied in an exasperated voice, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Dance is the only class they do here before lunch. And you don't do dance."

"I could have done dance." Chuck mused thoughtfully, almost to himself.

Blair scoffed at his response, "Oh sure." Chuck scowled, again with her sarcasm. "And why didn't you?"

"Well God save me if I upset your triple threat status." He smiled at her, thinking back to the day he first saw the little brunette. As much as he loathed to admit it, things changed that day, he had never pursued a girl who put up such a fight before.

Blair laughed, "Good answer."

"I aim to please."

"I'm sure you do." Blair replied, more suggestively than she'd intended.

Chuck smirked as they arrived at the building, "I guess this is where we part." He gestured towards it.

"Yes. See you later Bass!" Blair called and before he could reply she disappeared quickly into the building and away from sight. She frowned at herself as she hurried away, that was definitely an un-Waldorf like exit but being pleasant to each other just felt wrong - well, it felt so right it made Blair extremely uncomfortable and she just had to get away. Sighing, she took a deep breath and entered the dance hall hoping she would be able to get through the next 2 hours without Chuck penetrating her thoughts

Chuck stared after her as he always seemed to do when she walked or in this case, practically ran, away from him. She was the strangest girl, he decided, prone to mood swings and impossible to read - even for Chuck Bass, who prided himself in his intuitiveness when it came to women. He'd always thought if he encountered a near equal, he would hate him (for some reason Chuck had always assumed if there was anyone near equal to him, it would be a guy). But Blair Waldorf proved him wrong on both counts, firstly she was very much not a guy, and secondly he did not hate her - infact, he was absolutely fascinated by her.

Chuck frowned at himself, he definitely needed to be careful. He was discovering a new side to himself that whilst he didn't hate it, absolutely terrified him.

Two hours later, Blair left dance a much happier person, she'd worked off a bit of the nervous energy that she'd woken with that morning and they'd been working on a slow lyrical dance piece that had given her a chance to put things into perspective. And by 'things' she meant the situation with a certain Chuck Bass. By the end of the two hour session, she had concluded that there was in fact no situation and that it was entirely pointless to work herself up about something or someone so insignificant. Complicated was something Blair could happily do without and Chuck was exactly that.

"Ready for lunch B?" Serena pulled Blair from her thoughts as they packed up their bags in the dance studio.

"Sure." Blair shrugged casually, already thinking ahead to what awaited her at the end of lunch. "Your choice." she smiled at the blonde.

"Well, I'm not that hungry really" Serena replied, "Let's just grab a sandwich and a coffee," She paused, "Just a water for you, gotta preserve that voice." She added with a grin.

"What would I do without you eh?" Blair smirked.

"Drink coffee." Serena giggled and Blair couldn't help but smile fondly at her friend. "Just gotta say bye to Nate, I'll just be a sec." She hurried off towards Nate who was smiling at them from across the room, he wrapped his arms around Serena as she smiled adoringly up at him and gave him a kiss before pulling herself away and running back to Blair.

"Let's go." The girls made their way through campus and found a cafe they both agreed on before entering.

"So..." Serena started as soon as they settled down, "Can I come watch your performance?" She looked at Blair hopefully.

"What?" Blair laughed, "No S, sorry but it's a class performance only." She paused, glancing suspiciously at her friends across the table, "You've already heard me sing it anyway, why the sudden interest?"

"No reason!" Serena protested unconvincingly and proceeded to stare hard at the menu before her.

"Serena!"

"Okay fine," Serena put the menu down, "But if Nate asks, I didn't tell you."

"What!" Blair frowned impatiently at Serena in confusion, "Definitely not following you right now S."

"Basically, Nate said that Chuck's stressing out over this performance...going back and forth with song choices and stuff."

"So?" Blair asked flippantly, although the fact that Chuck was the least bit concerned with the performance was news to her, she figured he'd put as much effort into it as he did with most things in life, which was very little - except when it came to annoying her, that he seemed to spend a lot of time on.

"Well, you can't deny there's some weird chemistry between you two." Serena started uncertainly before being cut off almost immediately by Blair.

"Absolutely not, I refuse to entertain that idea." Blair snapped, but feeling heat rising to her cheeks. Before, she could just pretend she was imagining something between her and Chuck, but now Serena had mentioned it, she couldn't even do that.

"Alright, alright," Serena backtracked hastily, "I hadn't figured it was such a sensitive topic for you." She added under her breath with a suppressed grin.

"It's not." Blair replied hotly. "I just don't like people speculating over things they don't understand." She glared pointedly at her friend, then relaxed with a sigh as she saw Serena's upset look. "I just need to get through this afternoon. That's all."

"Fine. I was just saying, you're not the only one fretting over it."

"Noted, thank you."

The rest of the lunch passed in idle chatter for the two girls as Blair stressed over her performance and Serena did her best to reassure her. As they were paying, Serena's phone buzzed. She glanced at the caller id and pulled a face, "Nate." She looked apologetically at Blair.

"Go, go. I've got to head to Vocals now anyway." Blair said, glancing at her watch.

"Ok B, if you're sure." The two stood and Serena wrapped her arms around Blair in a massive hug, "Good luck. I'll be back at the apartment after."

"I've got Drama straight after, but I'll come find you after that." Blair smiled as Serena released her and went on her way.

With a few minutes to spare, Blair strolled leisurely towards the Vocals building. As she approached her classroom, she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she stood outside the door, contemplating the task ahead.

"Are you going to just stand there all day?" An annoyed voice broke through her thoughts. When she made no reply, he continued, "Scared?"

This prompted an immediate reaction from Blair, "Of course not!" She muttered without turning around before storming into the room and seating herself on a stool next to Ryan.

Chuck stared after her and chuckled before casually walking into the room, taking a seat in the vacant stool next to her. Blair groaned.

Mr. Silmer entered the room soon after with a huge grin on his face. "Hello again, it's been a while!" He greeted the class of expectant faces. "This is my favorite part of the whole year. Let's see what you've got." He looked down at a notebook in his hands, "First up…Sarah and John." He gestured at the open space in the middle of the room, "Take it away."

Chuck and Blair couldn't help but exchange smug glances as they sat through the performances of the four other couples, clearly with the same thought in mind, _good – but not exceptional_. Although Ryan had sent shivers down Blair's spine with his rendition of _You've Got the Love, _even though Paula was standing by, Ryan was clearly directing his song at Blair. A fact that did not escape Chuck as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy, this turned into a full on glare as he noticed Blair smile back at Ryan. Chuck shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and after what seemed like an age, the song finished. Needless to say, he did not join in as enthusiastically with the applause as the rest of the class.

"And we come to our final couple, Chuck and Blair." Mr. Silmer said, eyeing the pair with interest, he had heard their performance in the karaoke bar during the first week at MSA and that was partly the reason he had paired the two together. There was something between them that exploded when they sang. "The stage is yours."

"Thank you." Blair said politely, as they walked to the centre of the room.

"Duet, or solo performances first?"

Blair spoke to Chuck and the two nodded at each other before Chuck returned to his stool.

"Solos first please." Blair replied, it was now or never and although never one to let nerves get the better of her, she feared if she did not sing the song now, she would struggle later.

The passed her backing CD to the guy in charge of the music and nodded after she'd placed herself in the middle of the room.

The opening tune of the song played and Chuck almost laughed. He'd spent a long time speculating over her song choice but he hadn't ever considered this.

Blair took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I hope you hang yourself with your Gucci scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart_

A ghost of a smile graced he lips as she closed her eyes and continued to sing.

_You bitch and moan about MSA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars_

Blair smirked as she approached Chuck slowly, grinning as she sang the next lines, looking pointedly as his pale skin.

_You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

She circled Chuck's stool, smirking as she got to the chorus, evidently enjoying herself.

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys_

She slowed to a stop directly in front of him and looked him straight in the eye,

_You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull em' down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me_

She winked playfully at him and there were titters amongst the class. Chuck didn't even care that she was totally taking the piss out of him, in fact, he admired her for it.

Blair slowly made her way back to the centre of the room and sang the last chorus,

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys_

She stood, breathing lightly as she soaked up the applause, and shot Chuck a smug look, _nailed it._

Chuck wasn't entirely sure what to do as he put his hands together and clapped, she had definitely nailed it. Her vocals had been flawless and her performance oozed confidence. The girl had guts.

Blair made a final curtsey before returning to her stool and sitting down with a satisfied grin. She smiled at Chuck, to show there were no hard feelings and Chuck returned the smile whole heartedly before standing and taking his place in the centre of the room.

He grinned as he heard the opening bars of the backing music,

_If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm._

He stared Blair straight in the eye and winked.

_I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me._

He sang the next lines tauntingly at her,

_You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
Or remember my name.  
It's probably cuz,  
You think you're cooler than me._

Like Blair did, he stood in front of her and sang directly at her.

_See I got you,  
All figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
_

Although Blair smiled back good humouredly, he noticed her shift uncomfortably on her stool, a reaction he had anticipated. The lyrics hit close to home.

_Girl, you're so vain,  
You probably think that this song is about you.  
Don't you? don't you?_

Blair laughed and shrugged casually in response to his words.

_If I could write you a song,  
And make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm._

Chuck grinned cheekily as he placed an arm over Blair's shoulders.

_I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me._

Chuck and Blair stared at each other as the song came to an end, for a few moments they continued to just look at one another until the class applause broke them out of their world. Blair wriggled slightly under Chuck's arm as she shrugged it off. Chuck shook his head at himself as he walked back to the middle of the room to take a bow. And just like that, an electric moment between them had passed.

"Wow. You two have great stage presence." Mr. Silmer gushed from his seat, "Can't wait to see what you have prepared for your duet."

Chuck acknowledged his comment with a nod as he went to his guitar case, Blair simply muttered a gracious 'thanks'.

Blair placed two stools in the middle of the room and sat on one whilst she waited for Chuck to get his guitar out. "We're going to sing Battlefield." She announced to the class as Chuck took his seat next to her. She nodded at him, indicating for him to start.

She closed her eyes and hummed under her breath until she came in, then she opened her eyes and sang directly to Chuck. She surprised herself by not feeling shy of afraid of the sparks that undeniably flew between them. Something had changed in the last ten minutes, and judging by the look on his face, he'd felt it too.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield._

Chuck kept his eyes on her as he sang,

_One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

Blair drew a deep breath as she joined him,

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for._

Blair relaxed as she listened to Chuck sing the next verse,

_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no_

She was surprised by the serious tone of his voice, for the first time he sounded like he actually meant the words.

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor_

To tell the truth, Blair didn't want to gear up for a fight against Chuck, it was exhausting and against her natural instinct. Whenever they were with each other the slipped easily into conversation and Blair had to constantly remind herself that she didn't like him. That wasn't the right circumstance for a war.

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like_

Chuck watched Blair's reaction intently as he sang, his heart quickened as he saw a shy smile form on her lips. He sang with meaning then, something Chuck never thought he'd be able to do. He knew he had an amazing voice, but he'd always been told that he lacked the passion necessary for his voice to take him far, that he didn't understand the words he was singing. But singing to Blair now, he found his voice filled with a desperation for her to understand that he meant what he sang.

The two never broke eye contact as they sang the last part in harmony,

_I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for._

The class held their breath as the echoes of the final chord died away. Even when they burst into applause, Chuck and Blair continued to stare at each other, breathing heavily. It was only when the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson and the students started to exit the room did they break their gaze. Blair quickly returned to her bag as Chuck went to pack up his guitar.

By the time they were ready to leave they were the only students left in the room. "Wow. Just wow." Mr. Silmer approached them, "That was really something. One of the best performances I've seen in my fifteen years teaching at MSA." He declared as he grinned enthusiastically at them, "Your voices compliment each others beautifully." He walked towards the door before turning back and adding, "Oh, and Chuck?"

"Yes Sir?" Chuck looked up from his guitar case, still in a bit of a daze.

"I don't know what your references were talking about. That was one of the most passion filled performances I've ever seen." He smiled a final time and strolled off, whistling the tune of Battlefield.

"Seems like you and I make a good pair." Blair smiled ruefully as she turned to leave. "See you, Bass."

She'd made it halfway through the room before he responded, "Blair, wait." He stood up and quickly closed the space between them, "The passion that he was talking about…" He trailed off as he looked away from Blair.

Blair brought a hand to his cheek and turned his face to face her, "Chuck Bass. Are you blushing?" She teased but a soft smile played on her lips.

"No." Chuck replied indignantly, "Maybe. Yes." He sighed, he couldn't fight her anymore. "It was you. You brought the passion out of me. I meant every word I said."

"Me too." Blair admitted, "I'm tired of fighting, do you know how difficult it is to make sure I'm always one step ahead of you?" She swatted him playfully on the arm.

"Are you joking?" Chuck looked at her wide eyed, "You were _not_ one step ahead of me."

Blair laughed, "You know I was. It's okay to admit it Chuck, I won't tell anyone." She winked devilishly at him and that was the final straw for Chuck.

He pulled her roughly against him and placed a kiss on her lips that he quickly deepened when she didn't pull away. Blair's body melted into his as she wrapped her arms around him. After what could have been several minutes, he pulled away, "Bet you didn't see that coming." His eyes twinkled as he looked down at her, she stared up at him and couldn't help the huge smile that broke out across her face.

For the first time in his life, Chuck Bass wanted to capture a moment and keep it forever.

* * *

There you go, phew. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, reviews are much loved!

Ingrid x


End file.
